Blue Sky
by kang jiki
Summary: Suatu kesalahan, membuat seorang namja frustasi dekat dengan namja cerewet dan menyebalkan. Akankah dia tahan berlama-lama dengan namja bawel tapi manis itu? Cara apa yang dipergunakan si namja manis untuk mendekati namja yang selalu menolak kehadirannya? HAEHYUK, haewook, yewook, kyumin (lemon pertama, manis pahit - -) THE LAST CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

Blue sky

Cast:

Lee Donghae

Kim Eunhyuk

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

And others

Synopsis:

Suatu kesalahan, membuat seorang namja frustasi dekat dengan namja cerewet dan menyebalkan. Akankah dia tahan berlama-lama dengan namja bawel tapi manis itu? Cara apa yang dipergunakan si namja manis untuk mendekati namja dingin bak pahatan es yang selalu menolak kehadirannya? / "kenapa kau kemari lagi?"/ "kau datang tidak datang sama saja"/ "kenapa aku ikan jelek itu"/ " jangan pergi, aku tidak mau sendiri"/ "tuhan… dapatkah aku menyukainya?"

Warning: Yaoi/BL, AU, OOC, EYD bertebaran, Geje, abal, dan sebagainya -_-

Tidak suka jangan dibaca, arra?

Chapter 1

"maaf Donghae, aku tidak bisa menjadi pacarmu lagi" ucap seorang namja cantik kepada namja tampan di depanya. "mianhae" si namja cantik memberikan cincinya pada mantan namjachingunya ini.

"waeyo? Kenapa kau ingin putus denganku? Apa yang kurang dariku Wookie?" tanya si namja dengan leleran air mata. Persetan dengan status dia laki-laki yang malu untuk menangis. "wae? Apa aku berbuat salah, kalau iya aku minta maaf" dia mencengkram bahu si namja cantik yang terus menunduk. "Wookie jawab aku?! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau begini? Jebal?" si namja tampan terbelalak saat tangan namjachingunya ditarik oleh seseorang. Saat ini namja bersurai merah gelap itu menatap sinis si namja tampan.

"dia istiku, jangan menyentuhnya"

"Donghae ireona!" seorang namja imut sedang berusaha membangunkan namja tampan yang tengah tertidur di atap gedung kampusnya. Namja itu membuka mata dengan enggan. "yaa! Kau bolos kelas lagi ya?" Tanya Sungmin-namja imut itu. Donghae nama si namja tampan hanya mengusap wajahnya acuh.

"ck, merepotkan" ucap Kyuhyun, namja tinggi bersurai coklat ikal yang dari tadi sibuk dengan psp putihnya. Donghae mengambil tas ranselnya dan berjalan meninggalkan dua orang itu.

"kasihan Donghae… sampai kapan dia seperti ini Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin tanpa menatap kyuhyun yang berdiri di belakangnya. Kyuhyun menggeleng dan mendekap bahu Sungmin.

...haehyuk...

Siang itu matahari bersinar cerah. Langit berwarna biru dengan awan putih terbang di sekelilingnya. Memasuki musim semi membuat bunga-bunga bermekaran di taman. Donghae tengah duduk menyender. Merasakan angin lembut membelai wajahnya. Dia menunduk kala ingatan tentang cinta yang menyakitkan itu kembali muncul. Merasakan bagaimana sakit di hatinya, bagaikan luka nyeri dan bernanah. Donghae melihat jam tangan yang menunjukkan pukul 11. Dia beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah meninggalkan taman. Baru beberapa langkah, namja penyuka music ini mendengar suara teriakkan dari belakang.

"YAA, YAAA AWAS, MINGGIR!" dia melihat namja bersepeda kayuh berusaha menghentikan laju sepedanya. tapi belum sempat Donghae menghindar, sepeda dengan rem blong itu menabraknya, di bawah langit siang yang berwarna biru cerah.

Suara berisik di sekitarnya membuat mata Donghae terbuka. Donghae mendapati Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan namja yang menabraknya sedang berdiri di sisi kanan kirinya.

"Donghae! Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar" seru Sungmin dengan mata berbinar.

"dimana aku?" Tanya Donghae sambil mencoba duduk. Tapi langsung terjatuh saat merasakan sakit di kaki kanannya.

"dirumah sakit! Berkat tabrakan namja gila ini" kata Kyuhyun santai tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari psp. Donghae menatap seorang namja bersurai coklat dengan kaos kebesaran dan celana jins selutut.

"mian, jeongmal mianhae? Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa sepedaku bisa bloong seperti itu" kata si namja sambil menatap Donghae dengan alis bertaut.

"sudahlah, jelaskan saja di kantor polisi" kata Kyuhyun santai yang langsung di hadiahi jitakan Sungmin.

"sopanlah sedikit Kyu!" ucap Sungmin kesal.

"biarin, salah dia sendiri! Lagipula dia tidak mau membayar perawatan rumah sakit"

"bukanya aku tidak mau, aku hanya tidak punya uang" kata si namja berusaha membela diri.

"alasan umum"

"benar! Aku tidak punya uang, baiklah kalau kalian tidak percaya, kalian bisa menahan KTPku, kalau aku sudah punya uang, aku pasti bayar ganti rugi, tapi aku mohon jangan lapor polisi" namja itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

"enak saja! Memangnya KTP bisa di jual" kata Kyuhyun sinis.

"iya memang aku yang salah, tapi aku bukan orang yang lari dari tanggung jawab kok"

"huh bicara seperti itu mudah! Bisa-bisa penjara penuh karena orang macam kamu"

"sudahlah, biarkan dia pergi" kata Donghae malas, Sungmin mengangguk setuju.

"iya Kyu, kau tidak kasihan apa pada namja manis ini? Maafkan Kyuhyun ya?" kata Sungmin sambil membelai punggung si namja.

"aniyo ini semua memang kesalahanku! sebagai pertanggungjawaban, aku akan merawat Donghae-ssi sampai sembuh, namaku Kim Eunhyuk salam kenal semua!" kata namja manis itu sambil membungkukkan badan. Donghae dan Sungmin bingung. Tapi ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? Dia malah menyeringai?

.

TBC

.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue sky

Cast:

Lee Donghae

Kim Eunhyuk

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

And others

Synopsis:

Suatu kesalahan, membuat seorang namja frustasi dekat dengan namja cerewet dan menyebalkan. Akankah dia tahan berlama-lama dengan namja bawel tapi manis itu? Cara apa yang dipergunakan si namja manis untuk mendekati namja dingin bak pahatan es yang selalu menolak kehadirannya? / "kenapa kau kemari lagi?"/ "kau datang tidak datang sama saja"/ "kenapa aku ikan jelek itu"/ " jangan pergi, aku tidak mau sendiri"/ "tuhan… dapatkah aku menyukainya?"

Warning: Yaoi/BL, AU, OOC, EYD bertebaran, Geje, abal, dan sebagainya -_-

Tidak suka jangan dibaca, arra?

Chapter 2

Donghae tengah menatap langit dari kaca jendela. Karena tabrakan itu, kakinya harus digips dan tidak boleh bergerak. Jadi dia hanya bisa menghabiskan waktunya di atas tempat tidur. Donghae menoleh saat mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka. Seorang namja manis bertubuh langsing muncul dari baliknya.

"annyeong Donghae-ssi" sapa namja itu. Donghae berdecak kesal.

"kenapa kau kemari lagi?" Tanya Donghae datar. Semenjak Donghae pulang dari rumah sakit pelaku penabrakanya ini selalu datang dan menemaninya dirumah hingga sore menjelang.

"tentu saja melakukan tugasku" jawab namja manis bernama Kim Eunhyuk itu. "bukanya aku sudah janji, akan merawatmu sampai kau sembuh"

"tidak perlu! Aku bisa sendiri, lagipula aku tidak suka ada orang asing dirumah ini" kata Donghae ketus. Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar lalu duduk di samping tempat tidur Donghae.

"ya kalu begitu, aku akan lebih sering kemari! Jadi aku tidak menjadi orang asing lagi" kata Eunhyuk sambil memberikan apel yang sudah dikupasnya pada Donghae. Namja arogan ini hanya membuang muka pura-pura tidak memperhatikan. Eunhyuk tidak kehilangan akal, dia memegang dagu Donghae dan memasukkan apel itu secara paksa.

"apa yang kau lakukan!?" seru Donghae marah yang dibalas cengiran tanpa dosa dari namja penyuka susu strawberry ini.

"bukanya orang sakit itu butuh banyak nutrisi! Eum.. begitulah info yang aku baca dari Koran pagi yang kuantar" jelas Eunhyuk, Donghae yang kesal memilih membuka bukunya. "kau sudah makan Donghae-ssi?" Donghae tetap membaca bukunya, membuat Eunhyuk mendengus kesal. Dia melihat meja didepan televisi. Terhidang nampan penuh makanan yang tidak tersentuh. "kau belum makan ya? Baiklah aku buatkan makanan oke? Tunggu sebentar" Eunhyuk berjalan keluar kamar, Donghae meliriknya lalu kembali menyibukkan diri dengan buku bersampul biru itu.

"aduh dimana sih dapur Donghae-ssi? Rumahnya terlalu luas" kata Eunhyuk sambil berjalan menatap kiri-kanan. "dirumah seperti ini dia hidup sendiri, pasti sangat kesepian" setelah berputar-putar naik turun tangga akhirnya Eunhyuk menemukan dapur bergaya minimalis yang super mewah itu.

"ini untung cuma cari dapur, bagaimana kalau aku cari toilet? Bisa-bisa keluar di jalan" gerutu Eunhyuk. Dia membuka kulkas dua pintu itu. "uwoo lengkap! Coba kalau aku punya kulkas sebesar ini, pasti tubuhku tidak akan kurus" kata Eunhyuk lalu mulai memasak.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Eunhyuk kembali ke kamar yang didonimasi warna hitam itu. Dia menaruh nampan di meja samping tempat tidur Donghae. Namja tampan ini hanya melirik dari balik bukunya.

"Donghae-ssi ayo makan! Setelah itu minum obat supaya cepat sembuh"ucap Eunhyuk merajuk. Donghae tetap acuh, membuat namja manis ini mengerucutkan bibir. "kalau kau tidak makan, sia-sia dong aku buat? Kan sayang nasi dan bumbu terbuang percuma! Padahal banyak saudara kita di luar sana yang bekerja banting tulang untuk sesuap nasi, dan kau tidak kasihan padaku? Mencari dapurmu saja butuh kerja keras, belum lagi bergelut dengan alat dapur yang canggih itu?"

"siapa yang menyuruhmu membuat makanan" kata Donghae tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku. Eunhyuk yang kesal segera mengambil buku itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"menyuruhmu makan! Habiskan nasi goreng itu, baru aku kembalikan buku jelek ini"

"apa katamu? Buku jelek? Yaa di dunia hanya ada 10 buku yang seperti ini, dan harganya mahal"

"aku tidak peduli, tuan kaya! Sekarang makan atau aku bakar buku mahalmu ini" ancam Eunhyuk. Mau tidak mau Donghae menurutinya. Dengan kesal dia menyendok nasi goreng itu. 'enak' hanya satu kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan rasa nasi goreng buatan namja bawel ini.

"bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Eunhyuk antusias.

"biasa saja" jawabnya singkat. Walaupun begitu namja tampan ini menghabiskan nasi goreng itu tanpa tersisa, membuat Eunhyuk terkikik geli.

"katanya biasa saja, tapi nyatanya kau sanggup menghabiskanya"

"itu karena terpaksa!" seru Donghae tidak terima.

"hu'uuh dasar tukang bohong"

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Eunhyuk mengenakan jaket usangnya dan berpamitan pada si pemilik rumah.

"aku pulang dulu Donghae-ssi, besok aku akan datang lagi"

"bukan urusanku!" kata Donghae ketus. Eunhyuk menggeplak dahi Donghae. "yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"itu ucapan selamat malam dariku! Annyeong Donghae-ssi" Eunhyuk melambaikan tangan sambil berjalan pergi. Donghae menatapnya saat pintu itu tertutup.


	3. Chapter 3

Blue sky

Cast:

Lee Donghae

Kim Eunhyuk

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

And others

Synopsis:

Suatu kesalahan, membuat seorang namja frustasi dekat dengan namja cerewet dan menyebalkan. Akankah dia tahan berlama-lama dengan namja bawel tapi manis itu? Cara apa yang dipergunakan si namja manis untuk mendekati namja dingin bak pahatan es yang selalu menolak kehadirannya? / "kenapa kau kemari lagi?"/ "kau datang tidak datang sama saja"/ "kenapa aku ikan jelek itu"/ " jangan pergi, aku tidak mau sendiri"/ "tuhan… dapatkah aku menyukainya?"

Warning: Yaoi/BL, AU, OOC, EYD bertebaran, Geje, abal, dan sebagainya -_-

Tidak suka jangan dibaca, arra?

Chapter 3

Donghae duduk di halaman belakang, menikmati angin musim semi yang berhembus hangat. Dia merasa sangat kesepian, tapi tidak terjadi jika namja bawel yang menabraknya datang. Eunhyuk selalu mengajak Donghae berbicara, walaupun balasan namja tampan ini hanya gumaman tidak jelas atau kata-kata pedas. Eunhyuk selalu mengajak Donghae bercanda walaupun namja tampan ini hanya diam dan tidak merespon. Eunhyuk juga selalu membuat Donghae tidak kesepian dengan tingkah konyol dan hyeperaktifnya, ucapannya yang cepat dan ceria serta senyum yang sangat manis dan menenangkan.

"Donghae-ssi ternyata disini!" seru Eunhyuk sambil duduk di samping kursi roda Donghae. Namja tampan ini hanya melirik sekilas lalu menyibukkan diri dengan bukunya. "mian Donghae-ssi, aku sedikit terlambat! Tadi aku masih membantu membuat kerajinan di toko"

"kau datang, tidak datang sama saja" kata Donghae tanp menatap Eunhyuk.

"begitukah? Pasti beda kan? Salah satunya, Eunhyuk itu artinya permata jadi bisa bersinar, nah kalau aku datang ke sini rumahmu juga bisa bersinar"

"pabo"

"yaa apa kau bilang? Dasar ikan beku"

"selesman"

"mwo? kenapa selesman?"

"iya, karena kau berisik, seperti orang yang mempromosikan barang dagangan"

"aku tidak seperti itu!"

"tidak salah"

"dasar menyebalkan! aku buatkan makan siang aja, capek ribut sama namja pms seperti kamu" kata Eunhyuk kesal. Beberapa menit kemudian Eunhyuk kembali membawa nampan berisi nasi goreng dan jus. Diam-diam Eunhyuk melirik namja tampan yang sedang menyantap makananya ini.

"oh iya Donghae-ssi aku punya sesuatu" seru Eunhyuk sambil merogoh kantong tasnya. Donghae yang acuh memilih meminum jus. Eunhyuk tersenyum menunjukkan sebuah gantungan handphone berbentuk ikan nemo. "tadi bos memberikanku bahan sisa dan aku membuatkan ini untukmu? Bagus kan?" tanya Eunhyuk bersemangat.

"kenapa cemberut?" tanya Donghae sambil menatap gantunganya. Eunhyuk tersenyum menampakkan gummy smilenya yang membuat Donghae sepersekian detik tertegun.

"Donghae-ssi kan selalu cemberut! Nah gantungan itu menggambarkan dirimu"

"kau menyamakanku dengan ikan?"

"bukanya Kyuhyun memanggilmu seperti itu" jawab Eunhyuk mantap. Donghae berdecak kesal, lalu kembali menatap bukunya. Eunhyuk memilih melihat sekitar, sepi hanya ada dia dan Donghae disini.

"Donghae-ssi kemana orang tuamu? Setiap hari aku datang kesini tapi tidak pernah bertemu mereka" tanya Eunhyuk dengan mata polosnya. Donghae memandang namja manis ini lalu menundukkan kepala. "mian, apa aku menyingungmu?" hening, baik Donghae dan Eunhyuk terdiam. Eunhyuk yang merasa bersalah tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"eum Donghae-ssi mian aku…."

"mereka sibuk bekerja, meninggalkanku disini sendiri" kata Donghae pelan, membuat Eunhyuk menatap namja pemilik angel smile ini. "semua orang yang aku sayang, meninggalkanku tanpa peduli perasaanku" Donghae menghembuskan napas panjang berusaha menahan air matanya. "sudahlah jangan bahas hal bodoh ini! Kau bukan siapa-siapaku jadi jangan mencampuri urusanku!" kata Donghae lantang lalu menjalankan kursi rodanya meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang terdiam di tempatnya.

Malam hari tiba, karena pengaruh obat Donghae tertidur pulas ditempatnya. Eunhyuk terus menatap wajah damai Donghae. Hatinya sedih saat ikut merasakan apa yang Donghae rasakan. Dengan takut Eunhyuk mendekatkan telapak tanganya dan mengelus dahi Donghae.

"aku semakin masuk dalam pesonamu? Aku sudah berusaha menjauh tapi tidak bisa!" kata Eunhyuk lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Donghae apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Wookie jangan pergi, jebal?" Donghae mengigau. Dia mencengkram tangan Eunhyuk erat, membuat namja manis ini menunduk sedih.

"selain kita tidak memiliki status social yang sama, kau juga belum bisa melupakan kekasihmu kan?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengelus sebelah tangan Donghae yang menggengamnya. Membuat tangan itu terlepas. "kau hanya menganggapku namja aneh yang cerewet, mungkin juga pengganggu hidupmu! tapi jebal Donghae-ssi, jebal? Jangan membuatku terlalu berharap"

…haehyuk…

Keesokan harinya…

Pintu kamar Donghae terbuka, menampakkan dua namja yang membuat Eunhyuk memekik kaget.

"annyeong Donghae, Eunhyukkie" sapa si namja imut.

"Sungmin hyung, annyeong" Eunhyuk tersenyum menyambut kedatangan seepupu Donghae ini. Sungmin merangkulnya dan mengobrol akrab. Kyuhyun menghampiri Donghae yang tengah sibuk dengan laptop putihnya.

"apa kabarmu, ikan?"

"kau bisa lihat sendiri, devil"

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin langsung terkena sweet drob melihat adegan ini. Tidak ambil pusing Sungmin segera mengeluarkan 4 tiket dari dalam tas merah jambunya.

"Tadaaa! Aku punya tiket ke aquarium world! Ayo kita kesana"

"waaa itu kan tempat keren" kata Eunhyuk dengan mata berbinar.

"benar Eunhyukkie! Aku sudah bisa menebak kalau kau pasti menyukainya! Hehehe selera kita sama ya?"

"dasar anak kecil" gerutu Kyuhyun sambil memainkan psp yang selalu disimpan disaku celananya, Donghae diam tidak mau ikut campur.

"aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya kalian semua harus ikut! Termasuk Kyuhyun dan Donghae" perintah Sungmin, Donghae menatapnya tidak terima.

"cih merepotkan!"

"benar! Kalian saja yang pergi, aku tidak tertarik!" kata Donghae dengan wajah cueknya.

"yaa! Tidak ada penolakan para pemalas! Donghae segera ganti baju! Kau bisa sendiri kan?" tanya Sungmin dengan deathglare andalanya. Donghae ingin protes tapi langsung disumpal jeruk oleh Sungmin, "Kyuhyun kalau kau tidak pergi jangan panggil aku chagi lagi, kita putus!" kata Sungmin santai, membuat Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya takut. Eunhyuk hanya diam tidak percaya melihat Sungmin dapat menaklukkan dua namja bawel ini dengan mudah.

…haehyuk…

Disinilah mereka sekarang, berjalan diantara aquarium kaca. Melihat pemandangan beribu-ribu ikan yang berenang diatas bawah samping mereka.

"waaa seperti berjalan di dalam air" kata Eunhyuk kegirangan. Dia tidak henti-hentinya menatap sekeliling. melihat betapa cantiknya batu coral dan terumbu karang. Ikan beraneka bentuk dan warna yang berenang meliuk-liukkan badan. Ubur-ubur yang bergerak perlahan bagai jamur bercahaya. Serta birunya air bagai beribu-ribu permata. Sungmin tersenyum sambil mengangguk, Kyuhyun yang acuh hanya bermain psp dan Donghae melirik Eunhyuk dari ekor matanya. "Hei lihat-lihat! Itu Donghae!" seru Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk ikan badut berwarna belang oranye dan putih, berenang diantara anemone laut. Sungmin tertawa bahkan Kyuhyun yang tadinya acuh ikut tertawa sambil membenarkan ucapan namja polos ini.

"yaa, enak saja!"

"tapi wajahnya memang mirip!" kata Sungmin menambahi, Kyuhyun semakin tertawa bahkan sampai berguling dilantai. Untung tempat mereka sedang sepi, kalau tidak keempat namja ini sudah dibawa kekantor penjaga karena membuat keributan.

"kalau aku nemo, Eunhyuk ikan ini!" kata Donghae tidak terima sambil menunjuk ikan kecil yang berenang bergerombol.

"lo itu kan myeolchi" kata Sungmin sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"bwahahaha" hanya suara itu yang terdengar dari si master game.

"kenapa aku ikan jelek itu?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan bibir mengerucut.

"ya iyalah! Kau kan kurus seperti ikan itu" ucap Donghae childish. Begitulah mereka terus mengejek dan tertawa sampai keluar aquarium.

Setelah dari aquarium dan puas tertawa, mereka melihat pertunjukkan lumba-lumba yang menajubkan. Membuat Eunhyuk tidak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum dengan mata berbinar.

"waah, Donghae, Donghae! Lihat, mereka bisa saling melompat dan menembakkan bola seperti itu ya?"

"tentu saja bodoh! Lumba-lumba kan punya suara yang berupa gelombang ultrasonic berfekuensi tinggi! Makanya mereka dapat saling berkomunikasi"

"huwaa benarkah? Hebat ya? Coba kalau manusia juga bisa seperti itu"

"ya kalau manusia seperti lumba-lumba, yang namanya handphone dan jejaring social tidak ada gunanya"

"hehehe benar juga ya?"

"dasar bodoh!" Eunhyuk dan Donghae terus mengobrol, bahkan sampai tidak menyadari Kyumin menatap mereka.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 1 siang. Eunhyuk, Donghae, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun keluar dari wahana lumba-lumba.

"tadi benar-benar pertunjukkan yang menarik! Lumba-lumba bisa bermain, burung kakak tua yang pandai berbicara, anjing laut yang lucu hehehe sungguh menakjubkan" kata Eunhyuk tetap bersemangat.

"iya, mereka semua terlihat lucu" kata Sungmin menambahi. "nah sebagai kenang-kenangan foto dengan lumba-lumba ini kalian bawa satu-satu ya?" Sungmin membagikan foto itu. Eunhyuk tersenyum menatapnya. Apalagi saat melihat wajah kesal Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang dipaksa foto serta dua lumba-lumba yang berpose didepan mereka.

"yaa kenapa wajahku aneh begini?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"bukanya wajahmu memang aneh" kata Donghae santai.

"enak saja, wajahku itu mempesona tahu! Kalau tidak bagaimana Minimi menyukaiku?"

"rabunku tambah Kyu" celutuk Sungmin sambil terkikik.

"chagi wae? Bilang saja wajahku tampan susah sekali sih! Sesekali buatlah aku bahagia"

"dalam mimpimu!" Sungmin memeletkan lidah, membuat Kyuhyun mengejarnya. Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar melihat teman-teman barunya ini.

"Eunhyukkie, Donghae ayo makan!" teriak Sungmin yang berhasil didekap Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk mengangguk dan mendorong kursi roda Donghae mengikuti pasangan Kyumin.

Di sebuah rumah makan. Terlihat Eunhyuk, Donghae, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun duduk melingkari meja di pojok ruang. Eunhyuk sedang asik menikmati bulgoginya, pasangan Kyumin menyuapi satu sama lain serta Donghae yang tidak henti-hentinya mendengus kesal.

"yaa kalian berdua berhentilah mengumbar kemesraan seperti itu!" seru Donghae. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"kenapa kau yang sewot ikan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai. "kau iri dengan kami?"

"aku… iri dengan kalian? Tidak! Siapa juga yang iri! Aku hanya tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian! Kalian itu terlalu mencolok"

"bilang saja kau iri? Kan masih ada Eunhyuk, suruh saja dia menyuapimu"

"Eunhyuk bukan siapa-siapaku! Kenapa mesti puppy macam dia" kata Donghae mencoba menyangkal. Tapi jangan panggil Cho Kyuhyun kalau tidak bisa membuat orang lain naik darah.

"sudahlah Donghae, kau itu suka kan pada Eunhyuk! Mengaku saja!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menyeruput lemon icenya.

"yaa dari mana kau bisa berbicara seperti itu? Tidak ada bukti"

"tidak ada bukti katamu? Apa aku harus bilang kalau kau sering menatap Eunhyuk secara diam-diam? Atau seorang Lee Donghae yang dulunya acuh bisa menyahuti perkataan si puppy" dan 'SKAK' pernyataan Kyuhyun itu sukses membuat Donghae diam. Eunhyuk yang mendengar perdebatan kecil itu hanya diam sambil menatap Donghae.

"sudah-sudah… kalian berdua ini kerjaanya ribut terus! Sekarang kita jadi pusat perhatian kan! Sudah jangan bercanda seperti ini lagi" ujar Sungmin mencoba melerai. Hening, mereka berempat terus diam hingga acara makan itu selesai.

…haehyuk…

Sore hari tiba, matahari terbenam mengubah warna langit biru menjadi jingga kekuningan. Eunhyuk dan Donghae tengah menunggu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengambil mobil yang terparkir cukup jauh. Di pinggir pantai itu Eunhyuk merentangkan tanganya menikmati angin laut yang berhembus kencang.

"waaaa! Hari ini adalah hari paling menyenangkan!" teriak Eunhyuk sambil tertawa. "kau tahu Donghae, ini pengalaman pertamaku ke aquarium world! Ternyata sangat menyenangkan!" kata Eunhyuk sambil menoleh kearah Donghae. Donghae menggerakkan kursi rodanya mendekati Eunhyuk.

"kalau begitu sering-seringlah kemari" kata Donghae setelah lama terdiam. Eunhyuk kembali menatap laut.

"aniyo… yang membuat ini sangat menyenangkan karena ada kamu, Sungmin hyung, dan Kyuhyun! Kalau tidak ada kalian mungkin akan terasa berbeda" Donghae menatap wajah Eunhyuk. Dia tercengang saat melihat wajah itu bersinar terkena cahaya matahari yang terbenam. 'indah' hanya itu yang dapat diucapkan Donghae dalam hati.

.

Tbc.

.

Huwaaa tanggal berapa sekarang? Tidak….. #slowmotion

Hyukma selamat ulang tahun…. Semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu, tambah imut, tercapai semua yang diinginkan dan yang paling penting tambah deket ama Haepa #ditabok sandal

Mianhae hyukma anakmu yang unyu-unyu ini lupa dengan ulang tahunmu, mian…

hae: dasar anak durhaka!

kang Ji: huweee appa anakmu ini beneran sibuk, jangan marah seperti itu, eomma maaf #jurus pupy eyes

hyuk: nde eomma maafin tapi jangan diulangi lagi ya chagi, eomma jadi sedih

kang Ji: nde eomma, eomma emang terbaik

hae: lo kenapa kau memaafkannya yeobo! dia jelas-jelas lupa lo

hyuk:tapi kan dia uda minta maaf

hae: kau terlalu baik

hyuk: apa katamu?

hae: iya kau itu namja yang terlalu baik! aish... #ngacak rambut

hyuk: ya uda kalau gitu kau tidak kukasih jatah selama 2 minggu

hae: mwo!? kenapa aku yang kena?

hyuk: katanya aku terlalu baik, ya uda tidak dikasih jatah juga baik kan? ayo Kang Ji

hae: yeobo... yeobo kenapa kau tega sekali padaku? jahatnya... huwaaa #mencak2

Dan mian untuk pembaca, author yang satu ini emang ndak bisa ditebak kapan bisa nulis, mood dan keterbatasan jangkauan internet yang sangat menghambat #alasan terus! #ditendang

Gomawo untuk reviewnya walaupun sedikit tapi aku sangat menghargai, moodku lagi baik lo makanya ffnya lebih panjang dari yang kemaren #ketawa childish

Hehehe see you next chap


	4. Chapter 4

Blue sky

Cast:

Lee Donghae

Kim Eunhyuk

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

And others

Synopsis:

Suatu kesalahan, membuat seorang namja frustasi dekat dengan namja cerewet dan menyebalkan. Akankah dia tahan berlama-lama dengan namja bawel tapi manis itu? Cara apa yang dipergunakan si namja manis untuk mendekati namja dingin bak pahatan es yang selalu menolak kehadirannya? / "kenapa kau kemari lagi?"/ "kau datang tidak datang sama saja"/ "kenapa aku ikan jelek itu"/ " jangan pergi, aku tidak mau sendiri"/ "tuhan… dapatkah aku menyukainya?"

Warning: Yaoi/BL, AU, OOC, EYD bertebaran, Geje, abal, dan sebagainya -_-

Tidak suka jangan dibaca, arra?

Chapter 4

"maaf Hae, aku tidak bisa" namja cantik itu melepaskan genggaman tanganya. Membuat Donghae menggeleng dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"jebal, jangan tinggalkan aku! Jebal…?" Donghae terus memohon dan memohon. Tapi namja cantik itu tetap pergi. Menghilang dalam kabut hitam yang semakin tebal. Donghae tertunduk pasrah tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sentuhan dipundaknya. Donghae mendongak mendapati namja manis yang menampakkan gummy smile disampingnya.

Donghae membuka mata. Mimpi aneh itu membuatnya terduduk di tempat tidur.

"Eunhyuk…." Panggilnya pelan. Dia menatap sekitar, tidak ada siapa-siapa. "dia belum datang ya?" tanya Donghae entah pada siapa. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya dibuka. Donghae langsung bersiap memasang wajah marah. Tapi dia harus menelan pil kekecewaan saat yang datang bukan namja cerewat itu, melainkan salah satu dari maidnya.

"ini makan siangnya, tuan muda" kata maid bermata sipit itu. Donghae hanya diam tidak mau merespon. "tuan muda, tadi tuan Eunhyuk telfon" lapor sang maid yang langsung membuat Donghae menatapnya.

"dia bilang apa?"

"kata tuan Eunhyuk, hari ini beliau tidak bisa datang kesini, jadi tuan Eunhyuk meminta maaf pada tuan muda" jelas si maid. Donghae menundukkan kepala. "tuan muda, anda baik-baik saja?"

"pergi!"

"tapi tuan Eunhyuk berpesan, tuan muda harus makan"

"pergi kataku"

"tapi tuan…."

"AKU BILANG PERGI, YA PERGI!" teriak Donghae dengan wajah mengeras. Maid itu hanya mengangguk takut dan berlaru meninggalkan kamar. Donghae menundukkan kepala, berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya.

…haehyuk…

Keesokan harinya, Eunhyuk tampak memasuki halaman rumah Donghae dengan sepeda kayuh tuanya. Sesekali menyapa dan tersenyum pada para maid yang berpapasan denganya. Dia masuk kedalam rumah, dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Donghae. "waaa kalau setiap hari naik turun tangga ini, aku bisa tampah kurus!" gerutu Eunhyuk. "aku harus bilang ke Donghae untuk membuat lift! Rumahnya terlalu luas, kalau ada lift pasti lebih mudah" setelah puas menggerutu akhirnya Eunhyuk sampai di depan kamar Donghae.

"Donghae aku datang!" seru Eunyuk sambil membuka pintu putih bertuliskan 'my door! Don't touch!' itu. Dia mendapati suasana kamar yang gelap padahal diluar matahari sedang terik-teriknya. "Donghae" panggil Eunhyuk sambil mendekati gundukan besar di tempat tidur. "dasar pemalas! Ayo bangun, sudah siang lo?" Eunhyuk membuka gorden, dan menggoyangkan gundukan itu. Tidak ada balasan atau omelan Donghae yang pedas. Dia segera membuka gundukan itu dan terkejut melihat Donghae yang menggigil dengan peluh yang membanjirinya. Eunhyuk meletakkan telapak tanganya ke dahi Donghae.

"panas sekali" Eunhyuk segera memanggil para maid dan menelpon dokter.

_skip time_

Saat ini Eunhyuk sedang duduk di samping tempat tidur Donghae. Dia terus menatap wajah namja tampan itu.

"kenapa? Kenapa tidak ada yang memperhatikan dia?" tanya Eunhyuk pelan. Setetes air mata turun membasahi pipi putihnya. "aku tahu dia kasar, egois, dan suka seenaknya seperti anak kecil. Tapi, seberapapun menyebalkan dia, Donghae juga manusia yang butuh diperhatikan dan kasih sayang" Eunhyuk menghapus air matanya dan kembali menganti kain kompres di dahi Donghae. dia kaget saat mengetahui Donghae mulai sadar.

"Donghae… syukurlah kau sudah sadar" kata Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum lebar. Donghae langsung membuang muka, membuat Eunhyuk mengerutkan alis bingung. "Donghae…"

"kenapa kau kesini lagi? Bukanya kemarin kau sudah melupakanku?" sindir Donghae ketus. Eunhyuk tertegun. 'apa Donghae mencariku kemarin? Benarkah?' tanya Eunhyuk dalam hati.

"mianhae… aku sudah telepon kan kalau kemarin aku tidak bisa datang"

"bukan urusanku!"

"Donghae…."

"pergi sana! Jangan datang ke sini lagi! Aku bukan siapa-siapamu, kau juga hanya orang asing bagiku!"ucap Donghae tanpa menatap Eunhyuk. "jangan sok memperdulikanku! Aku tidak butuh di perhatikan apalagi dikasihani oleh orang macam kamu! Pergi sana!" Eunhyuk menghela napas panjang, setelah itu dia duduk di samping Donghae. mengambil kain kompres di dahi namja tampan itu dan menaruhnya di baskom.

"apa sih maumu? Kubilang pergi! Apa kau tidak dengar?!"

"siapa yang mengasihanimu pabo! Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku" kata Eunhyuk dengan mantap. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca menahan air mata yang keluar. "aku orang yang konsisten yang akan menyelesaikan tugas sampai selesai, saat ini kau tanggung jawabku karena aku yang membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan, makanya aku berusaha untuk menjadi kaki untukmu! Aku tidak ada niatan mengasihanimu, hidupku sudah susah buat apa aku mengasihani orang lain" kata Eunhyuk sambil membalik badan Donghae. dia tertegun melihat keristal bening yang jatuh dari mata bulat si namja manis. "sekarang makan setelah itu minum obat! Ayo makan aku sudah buatkan bubur ayam untukmu" Eunyuk menyendok bubur itu, menunggu Donghae membuka mulut. Tapi namja tampan ini hanya diam.

"apa sih maumu, Hae? Kau ingin terus-terusan sakit? Kau tidak ingin sembuh? bagaiman dengan kuliahmu, banyak diluar sana bekerja keras siang dan malam hanya untuk bertahan hidup padahal mereka juga ingin kuliah, lalu teman-teman yang menunggumu, terus aku? Aku ingin kau cepat sembuh dan bangkit dari si namja frustasi! Jadilah namja tegar Hae?"Donghae menunduk lalu memuka mulut. Eunhyuk mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum lembut. Dia mulai menyuapi Donghae dalam keheningan.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Eunhyuk menghentikan elusannya di punggung Donghae saat tahu namja tampan ini sudah menutup mata. Dia tersenyum kecil melihat wajah polos Donghae saat tertidur. Namja penyuka susu strawberry ini hendak melangkah keluar tapi diurungkan saat merasakan tangannya dipegang. Dia melihat Donghae membuka mata dengan wajah sedihnya.

"jangan pergi… aku tidak mau sendirian" katanya dengan mata sayu. Eunhyuk terdiam lalu mengangguk. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Donghae membuatnya langsung menerima pelukan hangat.

'blush~' wajah Eunhyuk berubah memerah bak kepiting rebus. Dia menatap wajah Donghae begitu dekat. Dengan ragu Eunhyuk membelai wajah tampan bak pangeran dari negeri Dongeng itu.

"tuhan… tolong aku? Jangan buat aku semakin mencintainya"

Sinar matahari masuk dari celah gorden. Membiaskan cahaya hangat yang menerangi sebuah kamar luas dengan kasur king size di tengah ruang. Namja tampan yang tertidur di sana menggerakkan kelopak matanya. Menampakkan mata sendu dengan iris coklat mudanya. Dia mencoba menggerakkan tanganya tapi sulit seperti ada sesuatu yang menahan. Dengan malas namja tampan itu menoleh, dia membelalakkan mata saat mendapati seorang namja berparas manis dengan kulit seputih susu dan bibir kissable yang cantik tertidur nyenyak disampingnya. Donghae menggerakkan tangan yang bebas dengan ragu mendekati wajah si namja manis aka Eunhyuk. Perlahan dia menyentuh pipi itu naik ke dahi. Menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi sebagian mata. Tanpa disadari, Donghae tersenyum. Dia bahkan melupakan egonya yang tinggi itu.

"ternyata wajahnya sangat manis, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?"

"eung…." Eunhyuk menggerakkan sedikit tubuhnya lalu membuka mata. Dia membelalakkan mata melihat wajah Donghae yang berada begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Donghae yang kelabakan segera menarik tanganya dan duduk diikuti Eunhyuk. Wajah mereka tampak merona hebat.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Donghae terbata, pura-pura baru bangun tidur dan terkejut mendapati Eunhyuk di sampingnya. Eunhyuk hanya menunduk malu.

" a-aku… aku…." Saking malunya Eunhyuk sampai tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Lama mereka terdiam meredam degup jantung masing-masing. Sampai pintu kamar terbuka dan menampakkan dua namja yang langsung terkejut mendapati Donghae dan Eunhyuk terduduk di tempat tidur.

"OMO DONGHAE, HYUKKIE APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" teriak namja manis dengan mata membulat. Namja tinggi di sampingnya terkejut tapi langsung menyeringai.

"si ikan diam-diam main serang ya? Ckck… aku kalah"

"Yaa Su-sungmin, Kyuhyun ini ti-tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan" kata Donghae dengan wajah merahnya. Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengangguk setuju.

"heh ikan amis, kau jangan menyangkalnya lagi, sudah jelas kan?" ucap Kyuhyun santai masih dengan seringainya. Kyuhyun merangkul pundak Sungmin. "kita kalah chagi, eothoke?"

"Hyukkie… jadi kau sudah…."

"ANIYO ANIYO! Aku bisa jelaskan, ini semua salah paham! Ya Cho Kyuhyun berhenti memfitnah orang lain!" teriak Donghae frustasi.

…haehyuk…

Siang hari yang cerah dengan langit biru yang indah tampak mobil landaulet warna putih yang dikemudikan Kyuhyun berjalan cepat menembus jalanan kota Seoul. Namja yang terkenal dengan julukan devilnya ini sesekali melirik kaca spion, memperlihatkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang duduk bersebelahan di belakang. Dia menyeringai melihat kecanggungan di antara dua namja itu. Donghae tampak sibuk dengan buku tebalnya tapi sesekali melirik Eunhyuk yang tengah menatap pertokoan dari jendela kaca. Kyuhyun menyeringai dan memberi isyarat pada Sungmin untuk mencairkan suasana.

"akhirnya tinggal seminggu lagi gips itu dibuka!" kata Sungmin sambil menoleh ke belakang. Eunhyuk tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Hyukkie memang hebat, kenapa dulu tidak jadi perawat?"

"hehehe Sungminie hyung bisa saja, ini semua karena Donghae bukan aku! Aku hanya membantu sedikit" kata Eunhyuk sambil menampakkan gummy smilenya. Donghae kembali melirik namja manis ini.

"iya Sungmin! Yang benar itu, ini semua berkat tubuh hebat Donghae yang pulih dengan cepat" kata Donghae tidak terima. Sungmin tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala.

"jadi setelah gips itu dibuka dan Donghae bisa berjalan, otomatis Eunhyuk sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan ini" kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap Eunhyuk dari kaca depan. Eunhyuk terdiam lalu menganggukkan kepala.

"nde, begitulah" katanya pelan. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkuri wajahnya langsung berubah sedih.

"kau tidak kasihan meninggalkan Donghae?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan seringainya. Sungmin tersenyum samar sambil melirik mimic wajah Donghae.

"wahh jinjja berarti hidupku kembali tenang dong! Tidak ada lagi namja bawel dan cerewet yang setiap pagi mengusik hidupku! Yaah… jadi tidak sabar menunggu hari minggu" kata Donghae lantang yang membuat Eunhyuk menundukkan kepala.

"benarkah? Kau tidak merasa kehilangan?" tanya Kyuhyun santai. Donghae langsung menggeleng cepat.

"aniyo! Kenapa aku harus merasa kehilangan? Aku malah bersyukur dia akan pergi"

"Kyuhyun, aku berhenti disini saja" kata Eunhyuk membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

"kau tidak ikut merayakan kesembuhan Donghae, Hyukkie?" tanya Sungmin yang dihadiahi gelengan kepala.

"ani, aku ingat harus pergi kerja siang ini, mian semua, mian Donghae?"

"yahh Hyukkie, tidak seru dong kalau kau tidak ikut" kata Sungmin sambil mempautkan bibir. Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil. Kyuhyun menatap Donghae, tidak bisa dibohongi raut wajah namja tampan ini sedikit kecewa.

"kau tidak kasihan pada Donghae, Hyukkie? Sepertinya dia kecewa berat" Donghae langsung menatap Kyuhyun dari kaca depan, terlihat namja tinggi bersurai ikal ini menyeringai. Membuat Donghae berdecak kesal.

"siapa yang kecewa! Aku malah senang dia tidak ikut, tidak ada pengganggu kan?"

"Donghae!" seru Sungmin tidak terima. Eunhyuk menghembuskan napas lalu tersenyum.

"turun disini saja Kyuhyun"

"kau tidak mau diantar sampai kontrakkan"

"aniyo, aku langsung pergi kerja saja, disini tempat pemberentian busnya"

"baiklah" Kyuhyun menepikan mobil, Eunhyuk membungkuk memberi salam lalu keluar dari mobil putih itu. Tanpa basa-basi dia berlari menjauhi mobil. Melihat Eunhyuk telah menghilang Kyuhyun menjalankan mobilnya.

"kau keterlaluan Donghae!" seru Sungmin setelah lama terdiam. Donghae yang tengah asik membaca bukunya langsung menatap Sungmin.

"aku? Keterlaluan? Apa yang aku lakukan?" tanya Donghae tidak terima.

"kata-katamu itu! Kau sadar tidak itu pasti menyingung perasaan Eunhyuk"

"hahaha, kau tenang saja! Dia itu kan namja aneh tidak akan tersingung hanya dengan ucapan seperti tadi" kata Donghae santai. "kalau dia tersingung sudah dari dulu dia pergi"

"ck, terserah kau saja! Susah berbicara dengan namja berpikiran anak kecil macam kamu!" Sungmin melipat tangan didepan dada, dan kembali focus pada jalan didepanya.

"Perasaan manusia itu rumit dan susah ditebak, jangan sampai kau menyesal ikan" kata Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Donghae yang langsung terdiam mendengarnya.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

(dibalik layar)

Hae: huwaaaa dasar anak kurang ajar! Kau tega sekali membuat naskah seperti itu! Kalau sampai eommamu marah aku buang kau disungai han

Kang Ji: terserah aku dong appa! Bukanya yang sutradara disini aku ya? Kenapa appa yang sewot

Hae: kau benar-benar! Kemari kau anak nakal!

Kang Ji: (lari sambil memeletkan lidah) dasar appa bodoh!

Hyuk: Kang Ji ada apa? Kok sampai lari-lari begitu #keluar dari kamar

Kang Ji: eomma~ appa jahat yeoh? Hiks… hiks…

Hyuk: sayang, apa yang appa bodohmu lakukan, cup cup jangan nangis nde?

Hae: yaa anak nakal! Sekarang kau tidak bisa kemana-mana kan?

Kang Ji: eomma huweee Kang Ji takut, appa kayak ikan piranha

Hyuk: yaa nemo apa yang kau lakukan pada kang ji?

Hae: lho aku, aku melakukan apa? Tidak ada?

Kang Ji: bohong eomma, appa tadi bentak Kang Ji, terus pukul Kang Ji… huwee sakit eomma

Hae: MWO? Hyukkie anak ini bohong, kau jangan percaya

Kang Ji: benar eomma Kang Ji tidak bohong, padahal Kang Ji hanya bilang sama appa supaya kalau main jangan terlalu dihayati kasihan eomma, sebagai anak yang baik Kang Ji kan tidak mau eomma marah

Hyuk: #deathglare Hae

Hae: Hyukkie sayang jangan percaya ya? Ini semua bohong, kau percaya padaku kan?

Hyuk: tidak!

Hae: MWO? Hyukkie jebal?

Hyuk: kau memang menganggapku pengganggu seperti di naskah kan? Oke kalau begitu mulai sekarang sampai satu bulan ke depan tidak ada jahat untukmu! Titik

Hae: apa tidak dapat jatah lagi? Hyukkie jangan seperti itu yeoh? Kemarin kau sudah tidak memberiku jatah selama 2 minggu, masa sekarang ditambah lagi?

Hyuk: salahmu sendiri, ayo kang ji kita beli ice cream

Kang ji: #melet ke Donghae

Hae: #pundung meratapi nasip #poor boy

.

Yaaa untuk semua yang uda review saya ucapkan terimakasih, ghamsamnida, gomayo, thankyou, arigatou, matur nuwun… hehehe

Oke untuk balasan review:

Rani gaem1: gomawo chingu~ hehehe pasti aku akan berusaha, yah walaupun hanya dengan kapasitas otak yang terbatas, kalau jangan lama-lama, yah itu adalah kendala utama dan sampai sekarang bingung gimana solusinya, jangan bosan baca dan reviewnya ya?

Laurarose14: iya, appa emang punya harga diri tinggi sampai sulit jatuhnya, hehehe gomawo reviewnya

Milkyhyukie: hahaha ^^ iya Hae, nanti law baby Hyukkie pergi kamu sama siapa? Yah gomawo reviewnya

Nanazz: Hae: yaaa jangan cium istri orang sembarangan! Kembalikan ciumanya sini? Kang Ji: haduh nih poor boy ngapain nongol, sana! Hehehe mian ada kesalahan teknis, emang Hyukkie aku jadi'in namja yang patut dikasihani tapi manis. Kalau ada beneran penjual Koran semanis eomma uda aku beli seorang-orangnya hehe? Gomawo reviewnya

Depi: waduh, depi suka yang rate m ya? Hehehe ketemu teman nih #plak… oke pasti happy ending kok, masalah nc-ncan hehehe sarannya patut dicoba oke gomawo

Polarise437: yap betul sekali, cerita ini terinspirasi dari sana, jadi depan-depanya yang aku ambil, untuk kebelakang endak kok. Tenang saja? Hehehe gomawo nde reviewnya, jangan bosan baca dan review selalu ditunggu ^^

Guest: oke gomawo reviewnya

Novaanchofishy: oke gomawo reviewnya, moment akan selalu ada tenang saja?

Chaca: oke gomawo reviewnya ini uda dilanjut lo? Gimana?

Uruskyclouds: oke gomawo reviewnya ya^^

.

.

Mian karena saya tidak bisa publish cepat, tapi tenang… pasti akan berusaha kok? Untuk para pembaca dan review-reviewnya gomawo…

Saya berharap para pembaca tidak bosan dengan cerita yang makin GJ ini, mianhae?

Okelah see you next chap…


	5. Chapter 5

Blue sky

Cast:

Lee Donghae

Kim Eunhyuk

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

And others

Synopsis:

Suatu kesalahan, membuat seorang namja frustasi dekat dengan namja cerewet dan menyebalkan. Akankah dia tahan berlama-lama dengan namja bawel tapi manis itu? Cara apa yang dipergunakan si namja manis untuk mendekati namja dingin bak pahatan es yang selalu menolak kehadirannya? / "kenapa kau kemari lagi?"/ "kau datang tidak datang sama saja"/ "kenapa aku ikan jelek itu"/ " jangan pergi, aku tidak mau sendiri"/ "tuhan… dapatkah aku menyukainya?"

Warning: Yaoi/BL, AU, OOC, EYD bertebaran, Geje, abal, dan sebagainya -_-

Tidak suka jangan dibaca, arra?

Chapter 5

Hari selasa yang cerah. Matahari bersinar, langit biru di hiasi awan putih bagai kapas dan angin musim semi yang hangat. Di rumah bergaya eropa yang megah, tepatnya di halaman belakang dekat kolam renang, duduk Donghae sambil membaca buku. Buku bersampul coklat yang dipegangnya setengah jam lalu tampak tidak menarik lagi, dia lebih memilih menatap pintu masuk berharap ada seseorang yang datang. Seseorang yang mungkin ditunggunya walaupun dia selalu menepis perasaan itu.

"kemana si puppy itu! Dari kemarin dia tidak datang! Katanya orang konsisten yang akan menyelesaikan tugas, tapi mana? Karena aku mau sembuh dia malah enak-enakan melupakan tanggung jawabnya!" seru Donghae sambil membuang buku itu kesal. Lama dia terdiam, sampai akhirnya dia menyeringai. "baik, kalau si puppy itu tidak kemari, aku yang akan menemuinya! Enak sekali dia melupakan tugasnya! Aku benar-benar tidak terima, lihat saja?" Donghae segera mengeluarkan handphone putih dari saku celana.

"_ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan muda?"_

"cari alamat si puppy, oh maksudku Kim Eunhyuk! Sekalian tempat kerjanya!"

"_baik tuan muda"_

"aku tunggu lima menit, kalau sampai telat kau kupejat! Mengerti?"

"_baik tuan muda"_ Donghae segera memutus sambungan teleponya. Setelah itu dia kembali menyeringai.

…haehyuk…

Mobil Mercedes warna hitam berhenti di salah satu kios kerajinan tangan. Kios itu tampak kecil dan sederhana jika dibandingkan dengan toko-toko mewah di samping kiri kanannya. Walaupun begitu kios ini terlihat sangat berwarna dengan pernak-pernik berbagai bentuk.

"kau yakin ini tempatnya?" tanya Donghae yang duduk di kursi belakang sambil menatap kios kecil itu dari balik jendela kaca.

"benar tuan muda, begitulah informasi yang saya dapat"

Donghae diam tetap menatap kios kecil itu. Tiba-tiba dia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan gantungan berbentuk ikan.

"mungkin dia memang bekerja disini" katanya pelan.

"tuan, bukankan itu tuan Eunhyuk?" kata si sopir, membuat Donghae melihat kearah yang ditunjukkan sopir yang sudah bekerja pada keluarganya selama 10 tahun ini. Dia terbelalak melihat Eunhyuk mengangkat 3 kardus sekaligus dari sebuah mobil box tua. Namja pemilik gummy smile manis ini tersenyum saat semua kardus berhasil diangkat ke depan toko. Dia menghembuskan napas lalu mengusap keringatnya. Donghae sedikit membuka jendela mobil saat Eunhyuk berlari masuk ke dalam kios.

"tuan tidak menemuinya?" tanya si sopir. Donghae terdiam lalu menghembuskan napas berat.

"cari tempat parkir yang tidak terlalu jauh dari toko ini, dan jangan banyak bertanya!" perintah Donghae sambil menutup kaca jendelanya. Sang sopir mengangguk lalu menepikan mobil mewah itu. Donghae menyenderkan tubuhnya, lalu melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "apa yang terjadi denganku? Kenapa aku ragu? Bukanya dia yang salah, aish…." Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi membuat sang sopir tersenyum maklum melihat kelakuan kekanakan majikanya.

_skiptime_

"tuan muda… tuan" kata si sopir pelan. Donghae yang tengah tertidur lelap di kursi belakang terbangun. Sedikit mengusap mulutnya dan menatap kesal si sopir.

"apa?" tanya Donghae dingin. Si sopir menunjuk pintu kios yang sedang dikunci oleh seseorang yang membuat pikiran Donghae sempat kacau.

"sepertinya tuan Eunhyuk akan pulang, lagipula ini sudah sore"

"apa! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku lebih cepat! Dasar" Donghae segera keluar dari mobil, dia langsung memasang wajah sombong yang sebenarnya untuk menyembunyikan keraguan dihatinya. Dia berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk, berdiri di belakangnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"HEH" panggilnya dengan suara keras. Eunhyuk terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke belakang. Membelalakkan mata saat melihat Donghae, namja yang tidak ingin ditemuinya ada di depan matanya.

"Donghae…." katanya pelan dan berharap semua ini hanya mimpi.

Saat ini Eunhyuk dan Donghae duduk di kursi panjang tidak jauh dari kios. Mereka berdua terdiam, bingung dengaan pikiran masing-masing.

'Lee Donghae apa yang terjadi denganmu! Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini! Argh.. ini seperti bukan Donghae! memalukan' rutuk Donghae dalam hati. setelah lama bergelut dengan pikiranya, namja penyuka buku ini berdehem mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"kenapa beberapa hari ini kau tidak menemuiku?" tanya Donghae mencoba ketus seperti biasanya. Eunhyuk menunduk menyembunyikan rasa bersalahnya.

"mian" katanya pelan.

"apa hanya kata 'mian' semua masalah bisa selesa!" kata Donghae kesal. "kalau kau tidak sanggup harusnya bilang dari awal! Aku tidak pernah memaksamu untuk merawatku kan? kau sendiri yang memaksa! Dasar aneh!" kata-kata kasar yang diucapkan Donghae membuat mata namja manis ini berkaca-kaca. Dia berusaha menahan air mata dengan menggingit bibir bawahnya dan terus menunduk.

"kau itu hanya orang asing yang membuatku seperti ini, lalu dengan seenaknya masuk ke dalam hidupku! Sok-sokan menyemangatiku dan mau merawatku sampai sembuh padahal hanya mengganggu hidupku yang tenang, lalu aku belum sembuh kau sudah kabur duluan! Jangan seenaknya! Aku bukan mainan yang bisa kau permainkan!" Donghae membelalakkan mata melihat bahu Eunhyuk yang bergetar. 'apa ucapanku keterlaluan?' tanyanya dalam hati. "Kalau ada orang ngomong itu dilihat matanya! Jangan menunduk, tidak sopan tahu! Tidak pernah diajari etika ya sama orang tua!?" tanya Donghae sambil memegang bahu Eunhyuk membuat namja manis ini terdiam lalu mengusap matanya kasar. Dia mendongak dan langsung berdiri.

"mian, kau tenang saja aku tidak akan lari lagi! Terimakasih atas nasehatnya, permisi" Eunhyuk berlari meninggalkan Donghae yang hanya memantung ditempatnya.

…haehyuk…

Eunhyuk masuk ke rumah kontrakanya yang kecil. Hanya ada 1 kamar, dapur, kamar mandi dan ruang serbaguna yang dipergunakan untuk makan dan ruang tamu. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur, menutup mata menggunakan punggung tangan. Kata-kata pedas dari Donghae terus berputar di otaknya. Membuat namja manis ini tidak berhenti mengeluarkan air mata.

"hiks, hiks, kenapa? Kenapa aku harus memiliki perasaan padanya? Hiks, hiks kenapa harus dia? Hiks…" kata Eunhyuk pelan.

Di tempat lain, pintu sebuah kamar luas dan mewah terbuka memperlihatkan seorang namja berjalan pelan menggunakan tongkat. Namja itu langsung menjatuhkan pantatnya di pinggir tempat tidur. Membuka kemeja putih yang dipakainya dan membuangnya asal. Memperlihatkan otot kekar dan dada bidangnya. Pikirannya saat ini sedang kalut, terbukti dari raut wajahnya yang tampak tidak tenang.

"aish! Kau kenapa sih Lee Donghae!?" tanya si namja pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia mengambil foto di meja nakas yang memperlihatkan 4 namja dan 2 lumba-lumba yang diambil beberapa minggu yang lalu. Lama, dia memandang foto itu lebih tepatnya menatap wajah seorang namja manis yang menampakkan gummy smilenya. "apa aku peduli padanya? Kalau tidak kenapa aku terus memikirkanya?" kata Donghae pelan, beberapa detik kemudian dia langsung berteriak sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"tidak! Tidak mungkin! Masa iya seorang Lee Donghae memikirkan namja cerewet, bodoh dan menyebalkan macam si puppy! Ini semua pasti karena dia yang melupakan tugasnya dan menunjukkan raut wajah tidak biasanya itu! Benar pasti karena itu" kata Donghae pelan, mencoba meyakinkan perasaannya. Si namja tampan ini langsung merebahkan tubuh. karena kelelahan dia pun tertidur.

Keesokkan harinya, Donghae terbangun karena merasakan cahaya matahari pagi masuk dari celah gorden. Dia duduk menyender dikepala ranjang. Berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran.

"selamat pagi Donghae-ssi" suara itu mau tidak mau menyuruh Donghae menatap ke pintu kamarnya. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat siapa yang saat ini berdiri di ambang pintu. Kesadarannya tadi langsung pulih saat menatap senyum gummy smile itu.

"K-kau? Kau kenapa ada disini?" tanya Donghae sambil menunjuk Eunhyuk yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"tentu saja melalukan tugasku! Nah, aku sudah buatkan sarapan untukmu! Cuci muka dan segeralah makan, keburu dingin" kata Eunhyuk sambil menaruh nampan berisi roti panggang dan segelas susu di atas meja depan televisi. Donghae yang masih bingung memilih menurut.

Di dalam kamar mandi. Donghae yang sedang menggosok gigi sambil menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"kenapa si puppy itu ada disini? Bukanya, bukanya dia marah? dia…aish!" Donghae memilih berkumur dan membasuh wajahnya. "apakah dia hanya mempermainkanku? Tapi kemarin dia menangis kan? benar-benar menangis? Lalu kenapa dia tadi tampak biasa saja seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa? Dasar puppy menyebalkan! Apa sih maunya?" Donghae terus menggerutu sampai keluar kamar mandi. Dia terdiam saat melihat Eunhyuk merapikan tempat tidurnya. Baru pertama kali dia melihat Eunhyuk seperti ini, karena si namja manis tidak pernah datang pada pagi hari.

Eunhyuk melihat Donghae keluar kamar mandi, dia langsung menunjuk sarapan itu. Setelahnya dia kembali melipat selimut.

'kok tumben dia tidak bawel? Atau mengataiku?' tanya Donghae dalam hati. Donghae duduk melipat kaki di sofa single berwarna putih. Sesekali melirik Eunhyuk yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaanya.

"tumben kau datang pagi? Apa toko itu memecatmu?" tanya Donghae dengan nada sombongnya. Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng.

"aku libur bekerja" jawabnya singkat membuat Donghae mengerutkan alis. 'apa dia sedang sariawan? Coba aku cari gara-gara' kata Donghae dalam hati.

"yah selesman, hati-hati meletakkan lampu itu! Kau mencari di ujung dunia pun tidak akan menemukan lampu yang sama!" kata Donghae saat melihat Eunhyuk mengangkat lampu mejannya. Eunhyuk mengangguk dan mengatakan 'baik' tanpa memandang Donghae. Donghae semakin menautkan alis. "heh selesman! Roti ini terlalu gosong dan kering! Kau harus tahu bahwa aku tidak suka makanan yang sulit dimakan" Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"baik, aku akan buatkan lagi" katanya tanpa menatap Donghae. dia langsung berjalan keluar membuat Donghae semakin bingung.

"HEH, kau mau kemana?"

"membuatkan Donghae-ssi sarapan" katanya bersiap membuka pintu.

"siapa yang menyuruhmu membuat sarapan!"

"katanya Donghae-ssi tidak suka makanan yang sulit dimakan? Yah aku akan membuatkan lagi" kata Eunhyuk tanpa menatap Donghae.

"tidak perlu! Kau kembali merapikan tempat tidurku saja! Untuk hari ini kau kumaafkan" kata Donghae masih dengan raut wajah bingung. Tanpa banyak bicara Eunhyuk kembali melakukan pekerjaanya.

_skiptime_

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12. Donghae memilih duduk di kursi belakang pinggir kolam sambil membaca buku. Tapi ternyata buku itu hanya sebagai kedok, supaya tidak ketahuan kalau dia sedang melamun. Otaknya dipenuhi dengan perubahan si namja manis yang tidak biasa. Terlalu terhanyut dalam lamunannya, dia sampai tidak menyadari Eunhyuk berdiri di sampingnya sambil membawa nampan berisi makan siang.

"Donghae-ssi, ini makan siangnya" kata Eunhyuk memecah lamunan si namja tampan. Donghae berpura-pura sibuk membaca buku sambil menampakkan wajah cueknya. Eunhyuk meletakkan nampan itu di meja samping Donghae. "aku taruh disini"

"siapa yang menyuruhmu membuat makanan? Aku sedang tidak lapar!" kata Donghae tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. 'ugh~padahal aku lapar sekali! Mana dia membuat nasi goreng super enak itu! Tidak, aku harus tahan! Aku ingin melihat bawelnya lagi' tambah Donghae dalam hati. Eunhyuk menggangguk dan membawa nampan itu. Donghae yang melihatnya hanya membelalakkan mata. "kau mau bawa kemana nasi goreng itu?"

"membuangnya, bukanya Donghae bilang tidak lapar"

'lho dibuang? Bukanya dulu dia menceramahiku dan memaksaku memakanya? Tapi sekarang? Aduh~ sebenarnya si puppy ini kenapa sih?' tanya Donghae dalam hati. "HEH selesman! Tunggu" seru Donghae saat melihat Eunhyuk hampir membuang makanan itu.

"nde" Eunhyuk menoleh.

"aku berubah pikiran! Kemarikan makanannya" katanya tanpa menatap wajah Eunhyuk yang tengah mengerjap imut. "aku bilang kemarikan! Keburu aku berubah pikiran" Eunhyuk segera membawa nampan itu ke meja. Dengan wajah sok tenang Donghae memakan nasi goreng itu. Dia menautkan alis saat melirik Eunhyuk yang terus terdiam sambil berdiri membelakangi Donghae.

"HEH! Sopan sekali kau, ada orang makan malah dipunggungi!" kata Donghae kesal. Eunhyuk mengatakan mian lalu berdiri di samping kursi kosong. "kau sedang ambeyen ya?"

"tidak"

"kenapa tidak duduk! Mengganggu pemandangan tahu!"

"nde, mian" katanya lalu duduk di samping Donghae. namja tampan ini memakan nasi gorengnya sambil sesekali melirik Eunhyuk yang dari tadi diam menatap kolam renang.

…haehyuk…

Sore hari datang, waktunya Eunhyuk pulang. Dia memasukkan handphone dan kunci kontrakkan kedalam tas kuningnya. Donghae yang sok cuek memilih berpura-pura membaca buku.

"aku pulang dulu Donghae-ssi, annyeong" kata si namja manis sambil berjalan kearah pintu. Dengan ragu Donghae menatap Eunhyuk lalu memanggilnya.

"HEH!" panggilnya. Eunhyuk menghentikan langkah lalu berbalik menghadap Donghae. si namja tampan menghembuskan napas panjang. "hari ini kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae to the point. Dia benar-benar kesulitan merangkai kata-kata untuk menanyakan perubahan dari si namja manis. Eunhyuk terdiam cukup lama, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"aku hanya mencoba untuk tidak berharap, karena aku sudah menyadarinya" katanya lalu berjalan pergi. Donghae hanya bisa tercengang. Jawaban si namja manis malah membuatnya semakin bingung.

.

Tbc

.

.

Huwaaaaaa #teriak dari kamar haehyuk

Kenapa aku buat fanfic semakin hari semakin GJ ya? #pundung bareng poor boy

Mianhae yeorobun, mianhae…..#bungkuk 101x

Yah inilah pembalasan si baby hyukkie untuk si childish donghaek, ndak tahu mengena atau ndak? Gimana menurut kalian, apa kurang pembalasannya? #krik krik krik (sepi) *pundung

.

.

.

Balasan review:

Zhouhee1015: wkwkwkw dia emang perlu diberi pelajaran? Gimana uda mengenakah pembalasan dari hyukmanya? Gomawo untuk reviewnya

Lyndaariezz: lah namanya juga childish, kepekaannya kurang oke gomawo reviewnya ^^

Ranigaem1: gomawo untuk rani yang pengertian…. Hehehe #tebar kaos kaki nah ini dimulai pembalasan si hyukma buat haepa gmna? Feelnya uda dapetkah?

Uruskyclouds: hae: heh jangan peluk istri orang sembarangan! #plak)) kang ji: nie poor boy nongol ndak bilang-bilang sana! Hehehe iya ini uda dimulai penyiksaan untuk haepa gmna?

Abihikmah: iya pasti nyesel hehehe gomawo reviewnya

Polarise437: Hae: ga' mungkin, hyuk itu tidak bisa hidup tanpaku *smirk #tendang hae)) kang ji: mian dia itu emang suka muncul tiba-tiba hehehe, oke gomawo untuk reviewnya

Haehyuk: gomawo reviewnya, ini uda di coba cepet, tapi tetap saja mianhae?

Nanazzmumu: hehehe eum kalau jangan angst #smirk gomawo untuk reviewnya

Chaca: gomawo chingu #tebar ikan hehehe kedikitan ya? Mianhae, saya akan memperbaikinya

Sher: gomawo reviewnya, oke pasti berusaha updet cepet

declajewELF: gomawo reviewnya ^^ iya emang hae harus diberi pelajaran biar ndak jahat lagi #ditendang oke untuk momentnya pasti ada

HHSHelvijjang: muehehehe ayo ayo saia dukung #bawa obor *plak hehehe tenang saia tidak bisa buat sad ending tapi suka buat ff galau hehehe^^

Reezuu Kim: huwaaa oke oke selamat datang #bawa tumpeng nah ini gimana uda keliatan ndak donghaenya yang kapok? Gomawo reviewnya ^^

Jiae: hahaha sumpah baca reviewnya jiae saia ketawa sulit berhenti ^^ gomawo reviewnya ya?

Haehyuk is real: salam kenal chingu^^ gomawo uda mau review dari chap 1 sampai 4 hehehe gomawo #bungkuk hehehe iya pasti si donghaek nyesel tingkat dewa yunani wkwkwk gomawo reviewnya

Nanazzkorbanphp: huwaaa mianhae chingu, mianhae #bungkuk saia tidak bermaksud jadi tukang php, tapi situasi dan kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan #alasana terus #plak oke lah ini sudah dilanjut, maaf kalau kurang memuaskan? Gimana menurut chingu?

.

.

.okelah terimakasih reviewnya dan sudah mau membaca fanfic GJ bin aneh ini

maaf karena saia tukang php huweee bukan bermaksud seperti itu sungguh #bungkuk 90'

Okelah see you next chap


	6. Chapter 6

Blue sky

Cast:

Lee Donghae

Kim Eunhyuk

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

And others

Synopsis:

Suatu kesalahan, membuat seorang namja frustasi dekat dengan namja cerewet dan menyebalkan. Akankah dia tahan berlama-lama dengan namja bawel tapi manis itu? Cara apa yang dipergunakan si namja manis untuk mendekati namja dingin bak pahatan es yang selalu menolak kehadirannya? / "kenapa kau kemari lagi?"/ "kau datang tidak datang sama saja"/ "kenapa aku ikan jelek itu"/ " jangan pergi, aku tidak mau sendiri"/ "tuhan… dapatkah aku menyukainya?"

Warning: Yaoi/BL, AU, OOC, EYD bertebaran, Geje, abal, dan sebagainya -_-

Tidak suka jangan dibaca, arra?

Chapter 6

Pagi hari di kediaman keluarga Lee. Seperti biasa para maid tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Ada yang membersihkan rumah, halaman, koleksi mobil dan menyiapkan sarapan. Dikamar milik sang tuan muda. Donghae tengah duduk melipat kaki sambil menatap layar laptopnya. Dia tampak sangat serius, terbukti saat maid yang bertugas membawakan teh dan cemilan sama sekali tidak digubris.

"ah internet payah! Katanya bisa mencari apapun, mana!" gerutu Donghae entah yang keberapa kali. Dia kembali mengetik di keybordnya. "bagaimana kalau ini"

Tidak lama kemudian halaman yang dicari Donghae terbuka. "yah apa kubilang bukan internet yang pintar tapi aku!" katanya bangga, sedang asik membaca halaman itu sampai tidak menyadari seorang namja manis masuk kedalam kamarnya. Namja manis aka Eunhyuk itu sedikit memiringkan kepala melihat Donghae yang tengah sibuk dengan hal yang mungkin tidak penting. Karena penasaran Eunhyuk berdiri di samping Donghae dan ikut membaca tulisan di layar laptop itu.

"cara mengembalikan kebawelan orang" kata Eunhyuk pelan tapi masih bisa didengar Donghae. dia langsung menatap Eunhyuk dan menutup laptopnya dengan tidak berkepribendaan.

"Yaa selesman apa yang kau lakukan disini! Dan sopan sekali kau masuk tanpa ketuk pintu!"

"aku sudah ketuk pintu, Donghae-ssi sendiri yang tidak dengar"

"alasan! Aku tidak tuli, mana mungkin aku tidak dengar" kata Donghae dengan angkuhnya. Eunhyuk menghela napas dan memilih meninggalkan namja tampan ini.

"heh mau kemana?"

"membuatkan Donghae-ssi sarapan" kata Eunhyuk yang langsung pergi meninggalkan kamar. Donghae terus melihat Eunhyuk sampai pintu kamarnya tertutup. Dia menyenderkan punggung lalu menghela napas.

"tuh kan! ada apa sih dengan si puppy itu? Dia terus bersikap menyebalkan!" kata Donghae entah pada siapa. "waktu ditanya dia hanya bilang tidak ingin berharap! Apa maksudnya coba!? Dasar namja aneh" Donghae menatap laptop putihnya sambil menyeringai.

"lihat saja! Pokoknya si puppy itu akan kembali seperti dulu! Dia tidak tahu sedang berurusan dengan siapa"

Beberapa menit kemudian, Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam kamar Donghae sambil membawa nampan berisi susu dan roti panggang. Dia menaruh nampan itu di hadapan Donghae.

"aku tidak suka roti gosong, kau tahu kan?" tanya Donghae sambil melirik nampan dari balik handphonenya. Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"rotinya aku buat setengah matang"

"aku tidak suka kering di pinggirnya, pakai pisau untuk menghilangkannya" kata Donghae yang masih berpura-pura sibuk dengan handphone padahal dia sedang melihat si namja manis yang tengah menghela napas.

"nde" Eunhyuk melakukan apa yang diperintah Donghae. membuat namja tampan ini tersenyum lebar.

"sudah belum?" tanya Donghae, Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk. "aku suka susu putih karena baik untuk kesehatan, jadi suruh maid untuk membuang semua susu coklat di dapur" kata Donghae santai. Eunhyuk terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk. 'tuh kan, menyebalkan! Ayo puppy keluarkan ocehanmu yang mirip burung kakak tua itu?' Eunhyuk membawa gelas susu coklat itu tapi langsung di cegah Donghae.

"heh puppy aku berubah pikiran!" seru Donghae. "aku tidak mau sarapan roti! Buatkan aku waffle saja! Cepat" Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

'caranya permainkan dia! Buat dia jengkel dan kesal! Jiah…Lee Donghae kau memang super jenius'

Setelah sarapan Donghae menyuruh Eunhyuk memilihkan baju untuknya. Dia memaksa si namja manis untuk ikut ke rumah sakit. Mau tidak mau suka tidak suka si namja manis harus mengikuti sang majikan.

Entah sudah baju keberapa yang dikeluar masukkan Eunhyuk. Donghae mungkin sengaja mengetes kesabaranya.

"ah aku tidak mau yang itu! Itu terlalu suram" kata Donghae sambil menunjuk kaos v neck warna abu-abu yang dipengang Eunhyuk. Namja manis ini kembali memasukan baju itu dan mengeluarkan kaos putih lengan panjang yang berada di samping kaos yang ditolak Donghae.

"aku tidak mau! Ini kan musim semi masa aku pakai lengan panjang" tolak Donghae. hal ini terus berlanjut sampai terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Setelah diizinkan sopir pribadinya muncul dari balik pintu.

"tuan muda mobilnya sudah siap" kata si sopir, Donghae mengangguk tanpa melihat si sopir paruh baya itu.

"ambilkan aku kaos abu-abu yang tadi!" kata Donghae santai tanpa memandang wajah Eunhyuk yang nampak kesal.

Di dalam mobil baik Eunhyuk dan Donghae diam di kursi belakang. Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Eunhyuk menatap pemandangan dari jendela kaca dan Donghae tengah asik membaca buku kecilnya walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri, sesekali si namja tampan itu melirik Eunhyuk.

"berhenti!" perintah Donghae. mobil mewah itu langsung berhenti tepat di depan taman kota. Donghae membuka kaca jendela sambil tersenyum lebar. "heh puppy turun dan buka pintu ini" kata Donghae tanpa menatap Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang memilih tidak mau ikut campur menuruti perkataan si namja tampan. Setelah pintu itu terbuka Donghae memberikan tanganya pada Eunhyuk yang malah terdiam ditempatnya.

"bantu aku berdiri, cepat" suruh Donghae yang lagi-lagi hanya diangguki Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menarik tangan Donghae, tubuhnya kini begitu dekat dengan si namja arogan ini. Eunhyuk langsung mengalihkan tatapanya dan melepas genggaman tanganya. Donghae tersenyum kecil dan mulai berjalan. "heh ayo! Sampai kapan kau mau di jadi patung disitu"

Saat ini Donghae duduk di kursi taman sambil menonton beberapa anak yang bermain lempar bola. Eunhyuk sesekali menatap Donghae, sebenarnya dia ingin menanyakan kenapa si namja tampan ini tidak ke rumah sakit malah duduk santai di taman? Belum lagi sikapnya yang semakin menyebalkan! Tapi Eunhyuk tidak bisa, dia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk tidak mencampuri urusan Donghae. saat ini dia hanya bertugas merawat Donghae sampai sembuh, jadi dia berpikir tidak berhak memarahi atau mengomentari berbuatan Donghae yang memang seenaknya.

"aku ingin bermain seperti itu juga" kata Donghae pelan. Eunhyuk mendongak melihat Donghae tengah tersenyum tulus, membuat si namja manis terpaku. Donghae mengalihkan tatapanya, melihat Eunhyuk yang terdiam di sampingnya. "kau tahu, dulu aku sangat membenci mainan! Bukan karena aku tidak menyukainya, melainkan karena aku ingin memainkanya" Donghae kembali menatap anak-anak itu.

"tapi tidak ada yang mau bermain denganku! Bahkan teman kelasku tidak berani mengajakku, mereka berkata tidak pantas karena derajatku yang terlalu tinggi" jelas Donghae, matanya berubah sendu. "eommaku juga tidak suka anaknya bermain! Alasanya karena kegiatan itu dianggap tidak berguna hanya menjadikan badan kotor dan terluka"

"hei puppy bagaimana rasa bermain itu ya?" tanya Donghae tanpa menatap si namja manis yang hanya bisa diam.

…haehyuk…

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dari balik pintu kaca. Saat ini si namja tampan tengah menunggu sang dokter membuka perban kakinya. Setelah itu Donghae berdiri perlahan dan berjalan tanpa tongkat. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, wajah penuh senyum Eunhyuk menyimpan kesedihan. Dia menghembuskan napas lalu berjalan menjauhi ruangan itu.

Eunhyuk duduk di kursi taman rumah sakit. Menutup mata merasakan angin lembut yang membelai wajah manisnya. 'sudahlah Hyukkie… jangan seperti ini? Bukankah kau hanya bertugas untuk merawat Donghae? jauhkan perasaan anehmu ini'

"heh! Kau ingin meninggalkanku yeoh?" kata seseorang yang berdiri melipat tangan di belakang Eunhyuk. Si namja manis hanya diam menatap Donghae yang berdiri tanpa tongkatnya.

"terkejut? Lihat aku sudah sembuh! Hahaha tubuhku memang sempurna" kata Donghae bangga. "pintar sekali si puppy tidak memberiku selamat! Kau beruntung lo menjadi orang pertama yang tahu aku sembuh"

"selamat Donghae-ssi"

"gitu aja? Bayi yang baru lahir saja bisa melakukanya?" kata Donghae dengan tatapan merendah. "kau yang membuatku sakit masa saat aku sembuh kau hanya mengatakan selamat dengan biasa saja?"

"kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" tanya Eunhyuk berusaha menahan kesedihanya.

"aish kau itu emang bodoh ya! masa kasih selamat aja harus tanya orang dulu! Kau itu benar-benar merepotkan!" kata Donghae sambil mendengus kesal membuat Eunhyuk menundukkan kepala. "bisa-bisanya aku bertemu orang sepertimu! Sudah menyebalkan, merepotkan, aneh lagi!" Hening. Baik Eunhyuk maupun Donghae diam. Donghae yang merasakan aura tidak enak ini melirik si namja manis yang tetap menunduk.

"heh puppy! Aku bicara padamu bukan dengan pohon"

"lalu aku harus bagaimana Donghae? apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Eunhyuk mendongak memperlihatkan matanya yang penuh air mata. Donghae terdiam, bingung dengan situasi yang dihadapinya saat ini. Dia tidak menyangka si namja manis akan menangis seperti itu. "aku selalu salah di depanmu! Memang aku cerewet, bawel, menyebalkan, bodoh dan selalu bikin repot tapi itu sudah sifatku! Aku tidak bisa merubahnya"

"dan soal kecelakaan itu, memang benar aku yang salah! Aku yang menyebabkanmu terluka dan harus terganggu oleh kehadiranku! Tapi aku tidak meminta semua ini terjadi, aku juga tidak mau mendapat masalah denganmu! Aku juga kesal harus berurusan denganmu!" Eunhyuk berdiri dari kursinya, menatap bola mata Donghae langsung. "aku sudah berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik agar kau nyaman! Tapi yang aku lakukan selalu salah dimatamu! Aku memang tidak bisa seperti orang sempurna di luar sana, aku juga tidak bisa menjadi seperti mantan kekasihmu itu! Tapi tidak bisakah kau hargai jerih payahku sedikit saja!"

"heh, kenapa kau melibatkan mantan kekasihku?"

"itu karena kau tidak bisa melihat kedepan! Kapan kau bisa bangkit jika terus memandang kebelakang Lee Donghae"

"kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku! Kau bukan siapa-siapa, jangan mengatakan hal yang belum kau mengerti!" seru Donghae kesal. "Lagipula kau juga menyebalkan, apa maksudmu dingin padaku beberapa hari ini, kau ingin bermain-main denganku?!"

"aku memang belum mengerti! Dan untuk sikapku itu, bukanya… bukanya kau yang memaksaku untuk melakukanya?"

"apa kau bilang? Aku yang memaksamu? Kapan aku melakukanya? Jangan seenaknya melimpahkan kesalahan ke orang lain"

"benar, aku memang seenaknya" kata Eunhyuk setelah lama diam. Dia mengusap matanya kasar. "kau tenang saja mulai hari ini kau bisa bebas! Aku tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi, tugasku juga sudah selesai… mian, untuk selama ini aku selalu merepotkanmu, permisi" Eunhyuk berlari meninggalkan Donghae yang hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya.

…haehyuk…

3 hari kemudian.

Mobil Shelby tutara warna putih tampak memasuki halaman rumah keluarga Lee. Kyuhyun turun dari mobil lalu dengan gaya bak model dia membuka kacamata hitamnya. #butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk kembali kealam nyata, bayangin bang kyu kayak gitu hati rasanya langsung degdeg seer, hehehe mian *abaikan-_- Sungmin membenarkan letak topi merah mudanya lalu menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun memasuki rumah bergaya eropa yang nampak sepi itu. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun langsung mencari dimana si ikan berada #plak maksudnya si anak holang kaya berwajah ikan #bugh si pemilik rumah aka Donghae itu. Ternyata si namja tampan sedang berenang di kolam belakang rumah.

"Donghae… sepupuku yang paling ganteng!" panggil Sungmin yang langsung dihadiahi deathglare Kyuhyun. Donghae keluar dari kolam, duduk di kursi sambil menikmati jus dan cemilan yang sudah siap di atas meja. "kau lupa padaku yeoh? Sudah sembuh tidak bilang, buat perayaan kek gitu"

"aku sibuk!" jawab Donghae dengan wajah acuhnya. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"sepertinya penyakit ikan dinginmu kambuh lagi" kata Kyuhyun sambil melahap apel di atas meja.

"sok tahu" seru Donghae tidak terima.

"coba kalau ada Eunhyuk, pasti kau tidak akan sedingin ini" kata Kyuhyun santai yang langsung dihadiahi deathglare mematikan milik Donghae.

"iya-ya kemana Hyukkie? Aku tidak pernah bertemu denganya?" kata Sungmin menambahi, Donghae mendengus kesal sambil mengalihkan tatapanya. "kau tidak mengusirnya kan, Hae?"

"siapa itu? Aku tidak kenal!" jawab Donghae yang langsung membuat KyuMin saling tatap.

"wow, sepertinya si majikan dan puppynya sedang ada masalah" Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"apa yang terjadi Hae?" tanya Sungmin lembut. Donghae hanya diam sambil menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan wajah kesal, sedih sekaligus bingungnya pada sepupu serta kekasihnya ini.

"kalian ini berisik! Aku bilang tidak kenal ya tidak kenal!" seru Donghae yang langsung berjalan memasuki rumah. Meninggalkan Kyumin yang saling tatap di tempatnya.

Di dalam mobil yang terkenal dengan sebutan supercar ini. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling diam. Kyuhyun focus pada jalanan di depanya dan Sungmin terus memikirkan apa yang terjadi terhadap sepupu serta sahabatnya itu.

"Kyu" panggilnya pelan, Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan gumaman. "sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? sikap Donghae yang seperti itu pasti ada masalah diantara mereka"

"benar-benar merepotkan" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mereka"

"tentu saja! Si ikan itu tidak tahu bersyukur, susah-susah aku menjebak si namja polos itu! Dia malah seenaknya"

"apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Sungmin yang dihadiahi seringai si king evil.

.

Tbc

.

.

Ga' terasa uda 8 tahun super junior hadir dan menemani ELF! huwaaaa #tebar duit bang kuda

Saia seneng bingit beneran! Jadi ELF itu sesuatu deh hehehe #ketawa GJ… malah curhat ini gimana? Mian ^^ tapi bagaimana dengan kalian? Kalian juga merasakan kebahagian menjadi ELF kan? iya kan, harus iya #maksa *plak

Kebahagian saia bertambah waktu baca review dari para pembaca

Huweee hiks hiks… saia senang bingit lo ternyata masih ada yang mau membaca, menunggu dan menyukai cerita GJ bin aneh bin ga' nyambung ini #peluk reader atu2

soalnya saia itu tipe orang yang ndak pernah percaya diri ama buatan sendiri #malah curhat lagi hadeh -_- #ditendang

Gomawo nde? Jeongmal gomawo ^^

Ini uda di lanjut chap 6nya, mian kalau kurang puas #bungkuk 90'

Oh iya para chingu bolehkan saia tanya? Karena saia baru di dunia fanfiction jadi saia masih agak bingung? eum… untuk penyimpanan cerita di doc manager yang habis masanya dalam 90 hari itu apakah kalau hilang berpengaruh pada ff yang uda dipost? Mian banyak tanya, semoga ada yang jawab #doa bareng poor boy, gomawo~~~

.

.

.

Balasan review^^

Isroie106: hehehe iya tuh orang emang suka ribet #plak gomawo reviewnya

Zhouhee1015: Hae: uapah? Aku ndak terima, ndak akan! Si uke manis ngelebihi gulaku itu harus ama aku ndak boleh yang lain, aku kan juga holang kaya, juragan ikan gitu lo? #tebar lele…. Kang Ji: hadeh ini poor boy kayak jelangkung aja? Hehehe mian, waah seneng deh buat chingu puas, gomawo reviewnya ^^

Elza ERezkiana: gomawo reviewnya^^ iya ini uda dilanjut lo?

Ranigaem1: iya hae itu emang suka makan ati tapi ndak suka minum teh botol sosro #apaan coba-_- iya si hyukma dah capek mungkin ma sifat hae makanya pingin melupakan huweee gomawo reviewnya dan semangatnya chingu ^^

HHSHelviJjang: #elus punggung hae' kasian banget lo poor boy uda ikan, buntet lagi #ditabok hehehe gomawo reviewnya ya chingu

Haehyuk is real: gomawo reviewnya^^ iya tu haek emang agak songong, minta diapain ya sebenarnya hehe

Rahma Lau137: nah iya itu, sifat donghaek emang ndak bisa ditebak hehe gomawo reviewnya ^^

nanazzkorbanPHP: hehehe ini uda dilanjut, mian kalau bikin chingu kecewa, beneran saia tidak bermaksud #bungkuk 'ini uda updet cepet, gimana? Gomawo review dan semangatnya^^

bluerissing: iya ini uda dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya

haehyuk: ini uda updet ^^ waaa haehyuk bersatu ndak ya? #smirk evil

wonhaesung love: gomawo reviewnya

novaanchofishy: #elus punggung hae 'makanya jadi orang jangan jual mahal #ditendang poor boy gomawo reviewnya ^^

haehyuk86: hai juga chingu #lambai bareng kyupa gomawo reviewnya

FN: iya gomawo reviewnya ^^, waah dibilang seru jadi seneng deh *.* ini uda dilanjut

Reiasia95: ini uda dilanjut~gomawo reviewnya

Jiae: hehehe komentarnya chingu tuk si donghaek bwahahaha #ditendang hae ….. hae:jangan peluk sembarangan! Dia punyaku #tarik hyuk ini uda dilanjut gomawo reviewnya ^^

Pantat hyukkie: pantat hyukkie O.o #senyum mesum bareng hae… hehehe mian, hyukkie kan si pekerja keras makanya kerjaannya banyak, bisa di sewa lo #ditendang hyuk ke planet mars… hyuknya itu rangkap dua pekerjaan, jadi pengantar Koran (pagi) trus karyawan toko (siang) untuk seles itu julukan si haek buat hyuk hehehe gomawo reviewnya ya chingu ^^

Hyukkiebalabala: iya gomawo dan nyempatin mampir dan baca ff aneh ini ya ^^ jeongmal gomawo~~ iya ini dah dilanjut

ciumanDonghaeHot: O.o namanya ciuman hae? OMO! #ditendang hyuk… hehehe sebenarnya saia juga tidak tahu kenapa si hyukkie bisa ngomong gitu #pasang wajah polos #ditabok hehehe si hyukkie kan emang susah ditebak sama kayak couplenya, gomawo reviewnya^^

blaxkwak: oke oke gomawo reviewnya, ini uda dilanjut~

.

.jeongmal gomawo untuk reviewnya ^^

Okelah eum see you next chap


	7. Chapter 7

Blue sky

Cast:

Lee Donghae

Kim Eunhyuk

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

And others

Synopsis:

Suatu kesalahan, membuat seorang namja frustasi dekat dengan namja cerewet dan menyebalkan. Akankah dia tahan berlama-lama dengan namja bawel tapi manis itu? Cara apa yang dipergunakan si namja manis untuk mendekati namja dingin bak pahatan es yang selalu menolak kehadirannya? / "kenapa kau kemari lagi?"/ "kau datang tidak datang sama saja"/ "kenapa aku ikan jelek itu"/ " jangan pergi, aku tidak mau sendiri"/ "tuhan… dapatkah aku menyukainya?"

Warning: Yaoi/BL, AU, OOC, EYD bertebaran, Geje, abal, dan sebagainya -_-

Tidak suka jangan dibaca, arra?

Chapter 7

Mobil lotus elise warna putih tampak terparkir di depan sebuah kios yang menjual pernak-pernik. Dari dalam mobil keluarlah seorang namja imut yang berjalan dengan santai menuju kios. Dia menundukkan badan saat melihat sang pemilik kios.

"annyeonghaseyo"

"oh annyeong, kios kami belum buka? Tolong tunggu sebentar"

"ah, aniyo… saya datang kesini mencari Kim Eunhyuk"

"oh Hyukkie! Dia belum datang kalau jam segini" kata si pemilik kios sambil menata barang dagangan.

"memangnya dia kemana, ahjussi?"

"oh kalau jam segini dia masih mengantar Koran keliling perumahan. Kalau boleh tahu anda ini siapanya Hyukkie?"

"saya temanya, perkenalkan Lee Sungmin imnida"

"oh teman Hyukkie" kata si pemilik kios sambil mengangguk. "Sungmin-ssi tunggulah didalam, sebentar lagi dia pasti datang"

"maaf merepotkan, ghamsamnida ahjussi" namja imut yang diketahui bernama Sungmin itu masuk kedalam mengikuti si pemilik kios.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bunyi sepeda kayuh milik si namja manis terdengar.

"ahjussi aku datang!" seru Eunhyuk dari luar. Dia masuk dengan senyum gummy smilenya yang khas.

"annyeong Hyukkie" sapa Sungmin dari kursinya. Eunhyuk menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Sungmin disana. Senyum lebarnya pun seketika hilang.

"Sungmin hyung…"

Disinilah mereka sekarang, duduk dikursi panjang tidak jauh dari kios. Eunhyuk terus menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan raut wajah sedihnya. Sungmin yang mengetahui hal itu hanya tersenyum dan menyentuh pundak Eunhyuk.

"bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sungmin memulai pembicaraan. "sudah hampir seminggu kau tidak datang dan menunjukkan wajah manismu lagi! Mau melupakkanku yeoh?" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat wajah kesal.

"aniyo bukan maksudku seperti itu Minie hyung, aku hanya… hanya…."

"hanya apa?"

"ani, bukan apa-apa" jawab Eunhyuk dan kembali menunduk. Sungmin menghembuskan napas panjang.

"kau ada masalah dengan Donghae ya?" pertanyaan ini sukses membuat Eunhyuk membulatkan mata. Karena bingung, namja manis ini memilih diam. "aku sudah bisa menebaknya! Terlihat dari wajah dan tingkahmu" Sungmin berdiri dan melipat tangan didepan dada. "Donghae itu memang sulit ditebak, kadang seperti anak kecil, kadang bisa bersikap dewasa dan penyayang, dia juga tipe namja yang tidak bisa jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri! Entahlah mungkin karena factor kesepian" mata bulat Eunhyuk mulai berkaca-kaca.

"jadi aku sebagai sepupu Donghae minta maaf padamu atas semua yang pernah Donghae lakukan dan katakan, percayalah dia bukan namja sejahat itu" Sungmin membungkukkan badan membuat Eunhyuk berdiri dan ikut menunduk.

"mianhae, jangan lakukan ini Minie hyung… seharusnya aku minta maaf. Aku-aku salah… aku egois terhadap perasaanku, mianhae?"

"eum… egois terhadap perasaan…? jadi seperti perasaan khusus? Misalnya suka?"

"Aniyo! Aniyo hyung! Hyung salah, bukan maksudku bicara begitu! Bukan…!" Eunhyuk merutuki mulutnya yang keceplosan itu. Membuat Sungmin tersenyum melihat tingkah polos namja manis ini.

"tapi kalau boleh jujur, saat Donghae bersamamu aku bisa melihat perubahan di didirinya. Dia jadi sering tersenyum, lebih merespon saat diajak berbicara, dan berasa hidup! Aku sebagai sepupu yang mengetahuinya sejak kecil merasa sangat takjub! Gomawo Hyukkie?"

"aku-aku hanya membantu sedikit hyung" Eunhyuk sedikit kaget saat Sungmin memeluknya.

"aku berharap kalian bisa jadi pasangan, aku terus berdoa karena aku percaya kamu bisa merubah Donghae" mereka terus berpelukan sampai Sungmin mendengar handphonenya berbunyi. Dia segera melepas Eunhyuk dan mengambil handphone merah jambu itu didalam tas.

"nde Kyunie ada apa?" Sungmin kembali duduk diikuti Eunhyuk. "MWO? Donghae kecelakaan? Kenapa bisa?" Eunhyuk membulatkan mata saat mendengar Sungmin mengucap kata Donghae. "kenapa kau memperbolehkannya mabuk? Bukannya dia tidak bisa minum wine?" Eunhyuk terus menatap Sungmin. "baiklah, dimana rumah sakitnya?oke bye" Sungmin memutus sambungan telponnya dan menunduk. Setelah itu dia menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Minie hyung apa yang terjadi?"

"Do-Donghae mengalami kecelakaan, huh kenapa harus terjadi sekarang? Padahal aku dan Kyuhyun sudah merencanakan…." Sungmin langsung berdiri dari kursinya. "aku harus pergi Hyukkie, aku dengar kondisinya kritis" Sungmin berjalan meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang terdiam ditempatnya.

"Minie hyung tunggu!" seru Eunhyuk membuat Sungmin menghentikan gerakkannya membuka pintu mobil.

"nde, waeyo?"

"eum itu, eum… aku-aku boleh ikut hyung? Aku ingin mengetahui keadaan Donghae-ssi" kata Eunhyuk terbata. Sungmin mengangguk dan memasuki mobilnya diikuti oleh si namja manis.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sungmin menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir hutan. Eunhyuk yang bingung langsung menatap sekitar.

"hyung kenapa kita berhenti disini?"

"mobilku kehabisan bensin Hyukkie, ah sial! Bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Sungmin bingung setelah itu dia keluar mobil diikuti Eunhyuk. Si namja manis menatap sekitar mencoba menemukan bantuan, tapi gagal yang dia lihat hanya pepohonan dan jalanan yang sepi. Saking asiknya dia menatap sekitar sampai tidak menyadari Sungmin sudah masuk kembali dan menyalakan mobilnya.

"lho Sungminie hyung? Mau kemana? Hyung, hyung~"

"mianhae Hyukkie, ini untuk kebaikanmu juga! Annyeong" setelah mengatakan itu Sungmin melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang terus berteriak.

"kenapa Sungminie hyung meninggalkanku? apa aku dibuang karena terlalu bawel? Apa ini semua suruhan Donghae-ssi karena membenciku?" tanya Eunhyuk entah pada siapa. Setelah itu dia langsung menggeleng. "aniyo… nanti pasti Sungminie hyung datang menjemput setelah mengisi bensin, bukanya bensinnya habis! Jangan berburuk sangka dulu Hyukkie" kata Eunhyuk mencoba meyakinkan hatinya.

Satu jam berlalu, Eunhyuk duduk di batu besar sambil menopang dagunya. Dia mengalihkan tatapannya untuk mengusir kebosanan. Di seberang jalan dia mendapati dua sepeda motor terparkir sembarang dengan tiga namja yang duduk meminum araknya. Salah satu dari namja berandalan itu menatap Eunhyuk yang membuat si namja manis langsung mengalihkan tatapannya.

"wah waah lihat bos ada namja cantik kesasar disana!"

"lumayan untuk camilan"

"kalian berdua berisik! Langsung kita santap saja" kata namja yang paling besar dengan tato naga di lengan kirinya. Ketiga namja itu berjalan menghampiri Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang takut segera berlari masuk kedalam hutan.

Namja manis ini terus berlari, dia tidak memperdulikan tangannya yang terus gemetar apalagi mendengar para brandal itu memanggilnya. Sesekali Eunhyuk menoleh kebelakang melihat jarak antara para brandalan dan dirinya. Karena tidak focus, dia tidak menyadari ada orang di depannya sedang berjalan berlawan arah denganya dan terjadilah tabrakan itu. Eunhyuk terjatuh dengan pantat mencium tanah, membuatnya sedikit meringis.

"eum… mianhae" kata Eunhyuk takut, dia terus menggigit bibir bawahnya. Namja itu mendongak memperlihatkan wajahnya yang tampan. Eunhyuk melebarkan mata melihat siapa namja didepannya ini. "Donghae-ssi? ini benar-benar Donghae-ssi kan? syukurlah?" saking senangnya Eunhyuk sampai menangis.

"heh kenapa malah menangis?"

"aku takut hiks… Donghae, aku takut hiks hiks" Eunhyuk menghapus air matanya sambil menundukkan kepala. Donghae yang kebingungan langsung menangkup wajah manis itu. Membuatnya dapat melihat leleran air mata yang terus turun kepipi seputih susu milik namja yang sering membuatnya bimbang ini.

"su-sudah jangan menangis, dasar namja cengeng"

"aku takut, hiks berandalan itu tadi mengejarku, terus hiks kenapa Sungminie hyung meninggalkanku disini hiks hiks, katanya kau juga hiks kecelakaan dan kritis hiks, aku takut hiks hiks huweee" tangisan Eunhyuk semakin keras. Membuat Donghae semakin kewalahan dan refleks mengelus pipi lembut itu.

"su-sudah jangan menangis? Aku bingung kalau kau sampai menangis seperti ini" kata Donghae gelagapan. Mereka langsung menoleh saat mendengar beberapa orang berteriak. Tubuh Eunhyuk langsung gemetaran menghetahui siapa yang sedang berteriak itu. Tidak lama kemudian munculah tiga namja yang berjalan mendekati mereka. Donghae yang mengetahui raut ketakutan si namja manis langsung menatap ketiga namja itu.

"siapa kalian?" tanyanya dingin dan tegas.

"serahkan namja itu! Dia milik kami"

"kau kira dia barang? Badan aja yang besar tapi otak hanya sebiji kacang"

"apa kau bilang? Beraninya" ketiga namja itu mengambil posisi. Donghae berdiri dan menyuruh Eunhyuk menjauh. namja betubuh kekar melayangkan tinju terlebih dahulu tapi berhasil di tepis dan dipukul balik oleh Donghae. namja yang satu lagi mencoba menendang Donghae, tapi namja yang dijuluki ice prince itu mengelak dan menendang perut lawannya hingga terkapar. Tinggal satu namja, dia mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya dan mencoba menusuk Donghae. si namja tampan menyepak lutut berandalan itu lalu memukul dagunya hingga terjatuh.

"ampun, jangan pukul kami lagi" kata salah satu namja sambil memegangi pipinya yang lebam. Donghae mengusap kedua tanganya dengan mimic wajah dingin.

"pergi sebelum aku menghabisi kalian" suruh Donghae yang membuat ketiga namja itu langsung berlari menjauh. Donghae menghembuskan napas panjang lalu melihat Eunhyuk yang menekuk lutut sambil menutup mata. Namja manis itu terlihat sangat ketakutan. Donghae menghampiri dan berlutut didepannya.

"Hei jangan takut, mereka sudah pergi" kata Donghae sambil memegang bahu Eunhyuk. Si namja manis tetap memeluk lututnya dengan tubuh gemetar.

"tolong jangan sakit saya, saya mohon" kata Eunhyuk yang malah terdengar seperti cicitan. Donghae memerinyitkan dahinya melihat sikap si namja manis.

"tenanglah, ini aku Donghae" tidak ada respon. Donghae menghembuskan napas panjang, lalu menangkup kedua pipi Eunhyuk. "lihat aku, aku Donghae, bukan berandalan itu! Kau jangan takut ya? aku disini" kata Donghae mencoba meyakinkan si namja manis. Mata bulat itu mulai terbuka memperlihatkan iris coklatnya yang indah.

"Do-Donghae" panggil Eunhyuk mencoba meyakinkinkan. Donghae mengangguk dan tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Si namja manis langsung memeluknya, Donghae yang mendengar isakan dari bibir kissable itu balas memeluk Eunhyuk.

_skip time_

Di dalam bus sepi itu, tampak dua namja sedang duduk di kursi tengah dekat pintu. Si namja manis tengah tertidur lelap, membuat namja tampan di sebelahnya tertarik untuk terus menatap wajah indah yang tampak sangat polos itu.

#flasback on

Di halte tidak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi, Eunhyuk dan Donghae duduk sedikit berjauhan. Eunhyuk yang terus menunduk dan Donghae yang menatap lurus ke jalan, tapi sesekali melirik si namja manis. Mereka terus terdiam, bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai suara handphone Donghae mengintruksi mereka untuk kembali ke alam nyata. Donghae menekan tombol yes, setelah itu tampak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tersenyum di layar.

"annyeong semua~" suara ceria Sungmin membuat Eunhyuk duduk lebih dekat dengan Donghae.

"Sungmin hyung!" seru Eunhyuk yang dibalas cengiran si namja imut.

"maaf ya Hyukkie, aku sudah membuatmu ketakutan, maaf ya?" kata Sungmin sambil menangkupkan kedua tangan.

"Sungminie hyung jahat! Kenapa aku ditinggal disini sendirian"

"hehehe itu sudah bagian dari rencana Hyukkie"

"rencana? Rencana apa?" tanya Eunyuk sambil memiringkan kepala.

"rencana penyatuan kau dan Donghae" video call itu memperlihatkan Sungmin yang tertawa dan Kyuhyun yang bersmirk di belakangnya.

"rencana penyatuan?"

"yaa jadi ini semua rencana kalian! Dasar duo evil"

"Donghae-ah aku tidak ikutan, ini semua murni suruhan Kyuhyun"

"kenapa mau marah?" tanya Kyuhyun santai membuat Donghae mengeram.

"lihat saja evil, tunggu pembalasanku!"

"oke aku terima tantanganmu ikan"

"heh kalian, malah berantem! Oh iya kau baik-baik saja kan selama disana Hyukkie?"

"baik-baik saja gimana? Dia hampir diserang oleh para berandalan! Gimana kalau benar-benar terjadi apa kalian akan tanggung jawab, dia juga ketakutan apa kalian tahu?" Donghae terus berbicara, membuat Kyumin saling tatap. Lain dengan Eunhyuk yang malah menatap Donghae.

"sudahlah Hae, kan masalah sudah clear kenapa kau tetap sewot? Oh aku tahu, kau khawatir pada Hyukkie kan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan smirk andalannya.

"aku? Khawatir padanya? Apa yang kau katakana? Aku tidak…"

"tidak salah maksudmu kan?"

"Kyu! Diamlah!" seru Donghae kesal.

"hahaha heh Hyukkie, kau tidak tahu kan kenapa Donghae ada disana?" kata Kyuhyun yang dibalas gelengan kepala si namja manis. "aku mengajaknya karena aku bilang, kau terjatuh saat mengangkat barang di tempat kerja barumu! Dia yang khawatir akhirnya terperangkap dan ikut dengan mudah!" seru Kyuhyun sambil bertos dengan Sungmin.

"itu membuktikan kalau kalian berdua saling peduli" tambah Sungmin. Donghae yang kesal langsung menutup video call itu lalu memasukkan handphonenya kesal. Eunhyuk yang masih bingung memilih diam sambil menatap Donghae yang berdiri dan menyender pada tiang halte. Si namja tampan melirik Eunhyuk sekilas lalu kembali menyibukkan diri dengan pemandangan jalan yang sepi. Hening, mereka kembali bergelut dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"eum Donghae-ssi, gomawo" kata Eunhyuk setelah lama terdiam, Donghae membalik tubuhnya dan melihat Eunhyuk tengah menatapnya dengan sedikit semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

"terimakasih untuk apa?"

"ta-tadi saat kau mengusir para berandalan itu"

"oh, hmm, tidak masalah" mereka kembali diam. Donghae sedikit risih dengan kecanggungan ini padahal dia terkenal namja yang acuh dan dingin. Otak jeniusnya terus memikirkan cara menghilangkan hal ini. "itu, eum tadi kenapa kau tampak sangat ketakutan?"

"aku… aku teringat appa dan eomma" kata Eunhyuk pelan sambil menunduk. Donghae memilih diam mendengarkan kelanjutan cerita si namja manis. "aku takut melihat perkelahian, aku takut kejadian seperti yang dialami appa dan eomma terulang lagi"

"kejadian? Memangnya kejadian apa? Kau sampai phobia seperti itu" lama Eunhyuk terdiam setelah itu dia menghembuskan napas dan menatap ke jalan.

"dulu, saat orangtuaku masih hidup, kami sangat kekurangan… appa bekerja sebagai kuli bangunan dan eomma bekerja menjual krupuk nasi ke pasar, untuk mencukupi kebutuhan sehari-hari saja kami sudah sangat kewalahan hingga akhirnya hutang menumpuk dan kami tidak bisa membayar" Eunhyuk menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir. "sampai, para penagih hutang datang, mereka hiks… mereka menghajar appa sampai berdarah, dan eomma menjerit sambil mendekapku" Eunhyuk kembali terisak dengan tubuh gemetaran. "me-mereka digebuki sampai hiks sampai ma-mati dan hiks dan hiks hiks aku-aku ditaruh di panti asuhan" entah bisikan dari mana, Donghae mendekati si namja manis lalu memeluk tubuh kecil itu berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan yang dia punya.

#flasback off

Donghae terus menatap Eunhyuk, dia sedikit tersenyum saat mendengar si namja manis mengigau menyebutkan harga barang di kios pernak-perniknya. "aku tidak menyangka kau memiliki masa lalu yang sedih, mianhae aku selalu mengejekmu tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu, aku memang bodoh dan kekanakan, mian?" Donghae langsung mengarahkan tangannya ke jendela saat mengetahui kepala si namja manis hampir terantuk karena sopir yang mengerem mendadak. Dia membawa kepala Eunhyuk menyender di lengannya, dengan hati-hati dia mengelus rambut si namja manis.

"sejak kapan aku peduli padanya?" tanya Donghae entah pada siapa. Setelah itu dia mengarahkan tangan kirinya kedepan dada. "kenapa terulang lagi, saat bersamanya jantungku berdegup kencang, bahkan aku tidak pernah merasakan ini saat bersama Wookie, inikah yang dinamakan cinta? Benarkah aku mencintai namja bawel ini?"

.

TBC

.

.

Jeongmal mianhae untuk semua karena kehiatusan saia beberapa waktu lamanya…. Jadi untuk meminta maaf saia akan mengupdete cepat minggu-minggu ini, karena sepertinya puasa saia sibuk -_- doakan saja tidak

Gomawo yang uda mau membaca dan mereview ff ini saia benar-benar berterimakasih #bow

Balas-balas review:

Lee Ah Ra: iya tuh abang ikan emang ndak mau jujur, kangen kok malah marah-marah #dijitak hae Gomawo chingu uda mau review, ini uda lanjut lo~

Zhouhee1015: hahaha kasian lu bang, makanya jangan jahat-jahat #digebukinelfishy bang kuda saia keluarin ndak ya disini?

HAEHYUK IS REAL: hahaha ini uda kebuka strateginya bang Kyu ma Minimi buat nyatuin si ikan ama myeolchi imut, gomawo reviewnya hehe^^

Ranigaem1: O.o jangan bikin appa saia ikan panggang chingu #ngumpetin hae dilemari hehehe tuh Hae denger entar myeolchi unyu2mu direbut kapok, gomawo nde chingu reviewnya ^^

Reiasia95: hehehe iya si ikan makpo ini emang harga dirinya setinggi pohon cemara, iya sebenarnya yang buat ribet ini si ikan #digetok hae, gomawo nde reviewnya, ini uda dilanjut

Ratu kyuhae: nde gomawo reviewnya, ini uda lanjut chingu

Haehyuk86: iya nie abang ikan, jangan jahat-jahat dong #ditendang hae, gomawo reviewnya

HHSHelviJjang: nde, itu si min ama si Kyu uda ngelaksanain rencananya, uda dilanjut lo? Iya tenang aja pasti happy ending mungkin

Novaanchofishy: hehehe iya kan emang cirri khasnya si epil menyeringai gitu, gomawo reviewnya chingu

Iyndaariezz: uda keberapakali lu dibilang pabo ikan? #disantet Hae itu uda di lanjut, rencana Kyuminnya

Haehyuk: hehehe gomawo reviewnya ini uda dilanjut lo? Iya ini kepost kok, gomawo nde chingu^^

WONHAESUNG LOVE: gomawo #tebar bunga, nde ini uda dilanjut

Jiae: hehehe yap bener bgt! O.o hae lari sebelum lu digoreng! Hehehe gomawo reviewnya ini uda dilanjut lo?

Haehyuk: nde ini uda dilanjut gomawo reviewnya

Pantat hyukkie: nde, maaf si author galauan ini hiatus beberapa waktu, tapi semoga sekarang ndak? Hehe ini uda dilanjut kok, gomawo reviewnya chingu^^

Pramudya: nde gomawo, ini uda dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya ya

Bluerissing: hahaha Donghaek kan anak muda labil, masih alay gitu, gomawo reviewnya ya^^

Reezuu608: wadoh, tuh Haek katanya lo blom kliatan kapok gimana mau ditambahin #donghaek pundung, nde gomawo reviewnya ya chingu ^^

Fitri: nde ini uda dilanjut gomawo reviewnya ^^

gomawo sekali lagi untuk para pembaca yang sudah meninggalkan jejak reviewnya atau yang hanya sekedar jadi silent riders... gomawo karena sudah mau mampir dan membaca ff abal ini, saia benar-benar berterimakasih pada riders, semangat dari kalian sangat membantu saia dari keterpurukan dan pundung beberapa waktu yang lalu

okelah see you next chap


	8. Chapter 8

Blue sky

Cast:

Lee Donghae

Kim Eunhyuk

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

And others

Synopsis:

Suatu kesalahan, membuat seorang namja frustasi dekat dengan namja cerewet dan menyebalkan. Akankah dia tahan berlama-lama dengan namja bawel tapi manis itu? Cara apa yang dipergunakan si namja manis untuk mendekati namja dingin bak pahatan es yang selalu menolak kehadirannya? / "kenapa kau kemari lagi?"/ "kau datang tidak datang sama saja"/ "kenapa aku ikan jelek itu"/ " jangan pergi, aku tidak mau sendiri"/ "tuhan… dapatkah aku menyukainya?"

Warning: Yaoi/BL, AU, OOC, EYD bertebaran, Geje, abal, dan sebagainya -_-

Tidak suka jangan dibaca, arra?

Chapter 8

Eunhyuk terbangun dari mimpi indahnya saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu yang sangat mengusik ketenangan di kontrakan kecilnya. Dia bangun dari tempat tidur, dengan rambut acak-acakan, pakaian lecek dan mata setengah terpejam, si namja manis penyuka susu strawberry ini berjalan menuju pintu. Dengan setengah hati dia membuka pintu kontraknya.

"jadi ini kelakuanmu saat hari libur" suara itu sukses membuat Eunhyuk menatap orang dihadapanya. Mata si namja manis langsung melebar saat mendapati Donghae berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan, menatap Eunhyuk dengan alis terangkat. Kesadaran Eunhyuk langsung terkumpul, dia menutup pintunya dengan sekali gerakan membuat Donghae kebingungan ditempatnya. "woi, sopan sekali kau menutup pintu disaat ada orang bertamu! Hei, selesman buka pintunya!" seru Donghae sambil menggedor pintu didepannya. Eunhyuk terus berdiri di balik pintu sambil menggigit jari telunjuk.

"kenapa dia ada disini? disaat aku baru bangun tidur! Bodoh" Eunhyuk penutup wajah dengan kedua tangan.

"hei buka! Kalau kau tidak buka dalam hitungan ketiga aku akan mendobrak pintu ini! 1...2…." Eunhyuk mengusap pinggiran bibir dan kedua matanya lalu langsung membuka pintu di belakangnya.

"apa sih maumu? Aku kan sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi denganmu" kata Eunhyuk kesal. Si namja tampan tidak mendengarkan ocehan ketus namja didepannya, dia malah nyelonong masuk kedalam kerumah. "Lho hei siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk kerumahku!" seru Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk Donghae, tapi si namja tampan malah asik melihat pigura foto di dinding dekat jendela.

"ini siapa? Imut sekali?" tanya Donghae sambil menunjuk foto seorang ibu yang sedang menggendong bayi. Eunhyuk menghembuskan napas panjang.

"sebenarnya kau mau apa kesini?" tanya Eunhyuk setelah menetralkan degupan jantungnya. Donghae duduk di lantai ruang tamu Eunhyuk, dengan wajah menyebalkan dia menatap si namja manis.

"beginikah sikapmu pada tamu? Sangat tidak sopan" kata Donghae santai sambil menarik-narik telinga boneka monyet di sampingnya. Eunhyuk kembali menghembuskan napas lalu berjalan ke dapur. Beberapa menit kemudian dia kembali membawa nampan berisi teh hangat. Eunhyuk langsung celingukan mencari Donghae saat tidak mendapati tamunya itu. Si namja manis malah menemukan Donghae tengah duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"tamu yang sopan" cibir Eunhyuk membuat Donghae menatapnya dan tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"kamarmu rapi sekali, seperti yeoja"

"apa katamu?"

"benar kan! namja tidak mungkin membereskan kamarnya seperti ini, sangat tidak berguna"

"tentu saja berguna! Melihat kamar rapi membuat siapa saja betah berada didalamnya, pikiran cepat fress, dan membereskan kamar adalah salah satu pekerjaan menyenangkan" kata Eunhyuk sambil membuka gorden. "emang kamu, yang bisanya hanya memberantakan dan menyuruh para maid untuk membereskan" Donghae tersenyum mendengar perkataan si namja manis, setelah itu dia bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"cepatlah mandi! Lalu ganti baju, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat" kata Donghae sambil menutup pintu kamar menyisahkan Eunhyuk yang tertegun ditempatnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dengan setelan hodie coklat dan celan jins si namja manis mendekati Donghae yang dari tadi sibuk menatap foto. Donghae menatap Eunhyuk lalu tersenyum kecil. "kajja" katanya santai tanpa memperhatikan raut wajah bingung namja pemilik gummy smile ini.

Mobil bugatti veyron grand sport warna biru putih milik Donghae melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menembus kota Seoul. Donghae sesekali melirik si namja manis yang dari tadi sibuk menatap keluar jendela. Tidak lama kemudian, mobil termahal di dunia ini berhenti di depan kompleks pemakaman tua. Eunhyuk yang kebingungan memilih keluar dari mobil diikuti Donghae.

"mobilnya mogok, Donghae-ssi?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil memiringkan kepala. Donghae menggeleng lalu mengandeng tangan Eunhyuk masuk kedalam area pemakaman. Mereka berhenti di depan dua buah batu nisan yang sangat Eunhyuk kenal. Donghae melepas genggaman tangannya lalu duduk berjongkok di antara kedua nisan.

"ahjussi, ahjumma annyeonghaseyo" sapa Donghae pelan. Dia menaruh seikat bunga yang tadi sengaja dibawanya di kedua nisan itu. "mian ahjussi, ahjumma saya datang kesini ingin minta maaf tentang sikap saya selama ini pada Eunhyuk" Eunhyuk terdiam mendengar Donghae.

"saya memang seperti anak kecil, sangat menyebalkan, dan tidak bisa ditebak… saya akui itu semua salah, apalagi pernah saya mencerca Eunhyuk sambil membawa-bawa nama ahjumma, saya benar-benar minta maaf soal itu" Donghae melipat kedua tanganya dan menunduk sangat lama. Eunhyuk terus melihat adegan di depannya tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. "kalian memiliki seorang anak yang sangat hebat, dia begitu peduli pada sesama, baik, memiliki senyum yang manis dan semangat tinggi! Hanya saya yang terlalu bodoh untuk mengakui kehebatan itu, saya minta maaf" Donghae kembali menunduk, tidak memperdulikan wajah dan pakaiannya kotor terkena tanah pemakaman. "dulu yang saya tahu dunia ini sangat kejam, tidak memiliki kasih sayang dan hanya kebohongan serta keegoisan yang memenuhinya, sampai saya tidak bisa merasa ada seseorang yang memiliki cahaya bagai permata dan hati malaikat yang berusaha menolong saya" Donghae berbalik saat mendengar Eunhyuk menangis membuat si namja tampan berdiri dan dengan sekali tarikan memeluk si namja manis.

"mianhae, mianhaeyo~ aku memang bodoh karena terus membuatmu sakit hati" kata Donghae sambil mengelus rambut si namja manis. "aku terlalu kaku dan memiliki harga diri tinggi sehingga tidak menyadari perasaanmu dari awal, aku minta maaf"

Hari itu, didepan kedua batu nisan milik orang tua Eunhyuk, Donghae dan si namja manis terus berpelukan, tidak ada lagi kata-kata kasar, kesedihan dan keegoisan. Hanya air mata dan senyum lebar yang terukir indah disana.

…haehyuk…

Eunhyuk dan Donghae tampak berjalan di sepanjang tepi pantai, menikmati matahari yang mulai terbenam. Langit jingga kekuningan yang cantik, burung-burung yang terbang pulang ke sarang, serta air laut yang nampak berkilauan menambah kesan istimewa di pantai itu. Donghae melipat lengan kemejanya sampai siku, melepas sepatunya dan tersenyum menyambut angin laut.

"sudah lama aku tidak melihat matahari terbenam" kata Donghae setelah lama terdiam. Eunhyuk menatap ragu namja disampinya. Lalu kembali menunduk saat namja itu balas menatapnya. "kau tidak melepas sepatumu? Pasir pantai sungguh menyenangkan! Rasanya menggelitik" kata Donghae dengan wajah childish. Eunhyuk mengangguk dan melepas sepatunya, tapi entah sengaja atau tidak si namja tampan mencipratkan air membuat sebagian baju namja manis basah. Dia menatap Donghae yang malah menjulurkan lidah.

"maaf, aku sengaja" katanya sok polos. Eunhyuk berdecak kesal dan balas mencipratkan air ke Donghae. mereka terus melakukan itu sampai semuanya basah.

Setelah puas mencipratkan air, Donghae dan Eunhyuk duduk di pasir yang agak jauh dari ombak.

"ini semua gara-gara Donghae-ssi! Bajunya jadi basah" gerutu Eunhyuk, membuat Donghae malah tertawa cekikikan. "kenapa tertawa?"

"rambutmu banyak pasirnya" Donghae mengulurkan tanganya dan mulai membersihkan poni Eunhyuk. Membuat si empunya terdiam lalu memalingkan wajah. Lama mereka terdiam sampai Eunhyuk memberanikan diri bertanya.

"kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Eunhyuk pelan, membuat Donghae yang asik melihat matahari terbenam beralih menatapnya.

"maksudmu?"

"kenapa Donghae-ssi tiba-tiba berbuat hal ini? Maksudku… mengungunjungiku kerumah, mengajak kemakam orang tuaku sambil meminta maaf dan pergi ke sini? Bukannya aku hanya penganggu di hidupmu?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menatap Donghae ragu. Si namja tampan menghembuskan napas panjang lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Kyuhyun benar, Perasaan manusia itu rumit dan susah ditebak, kadang kita menyadarinya setelah semua terlambat" Donghae mengalihkan tatapanya lalu kembali tersenyum. "tiga hari yang lalu saat aku kembali melihatmu menangis hatiku pun kembali aneh, aku merasa ingin berada di dekatmu, menghapus air mata itu dan mengatakan kalau kau tidaklah sendiri… tapi aku masih ragu dan tetap bingung, membuatku terus berpikir dan akhirnya aku menyadari satu hal"

"me-menyadari apa?" tanya Eunhyuk pelan. Donghae menatap si namja manis lalu mengelus pipi merona itu.

"aku menyadari bahwa kau… si bawel, namja cerewet, menyebalkan dan pemarah telah masuk kedalam hatiku, mencoba menjadi kunang-kunang kecil yang terus menuntuku di dalam kegelapan… gomawo" kata Donghae sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Eunhyuk. Dia mencium kening si namja manis yang tetap terdiam ditempatnya dengan wajah merona hebat.

"mulai sekarang, aku akan berusaha menjadi namja tegar dan memulai hidupku dengan semangat dan penuh senyuman… kau mau membantu dan menemaniku kan?" tanya Donghae dengan senyum angelic smilenya. Eunhyuk mengerjap imut lalu menganguk sambil ikut tersenyum. Donghae menautkan tanganya di jari jemari Eunhyuk, sambil mengajak si namja manis berjalan meninggalkan pantai.

…haehyuk…

Seminggu kemudian.

"yaa Kyuhyun kemarikan kuenya! Dasar pencuri!"

"aku tidak mau! semua kue milikku!"

"aduh ini anak! Itu kue buat pesta Kyuhyun, jangan dihabiskan sekarang! Nanti aja bisa kan?"

"kalau aku maunya sekarang?"

"pokoknya tidak bisa! Kembalikan kuenya!"

"ndak mau!"

"kembalikan!" suara teriakan itu terdengar dari sebuah rumah mewah milik keluarga Lee. Datang dari pasangan labil bernama Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. Mereka terus berkejar-kejaran memperebutkan sepiring kue cupcake ditangan Kyuhyun. Membuat Eunhyuk yang berada di dapur menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kekanakan pasangan ini. Donghae berdecak kesal sambil membuka kulkas mengambil minuman kaleng.

"Yaa Cho Kyuhyun! Bantu aku mendekor ruangan!" seru Donghae sambil berdiri di samping Eunhyuk yang sibuk menghias cake. Kyuhyun hanya memeletkan lidah dan kembali menjahili sang kekasih tercinta. "dasar pasangan evil" gerutu Donghae, matanya melirik Eunhyuk yang tampak serius menghias cake. Dia tersenyum melihat wajah si namja manis yang belepotan cream dan tepung. "menghias apa sih? Serius sekali?" tanya Donghae sambil mencoba melihat cake tumpuk dua itu. Eunhyuk langsung menghalangi dengan tubuhnya.

"kau nanti bisa melihatnya! Untuk sekarang jangan dilihat" kata Eunhyuk mantap. Donghae mendengus kesal.

"sedikit saja"

"tidak boleh! Sana bereskan ruangan" perintah Eunhyuk yang dihadiahi anggukan pelan si namja tampan.

"waaa ternyata kau tipe seme-seme takut uke ya ikan!" celutuk Kyuhyun yang langsung dibalas deathglare khas Donghae.

"diam kau evil maknae" mereka berdua saling mengejek sampai Sungmin berhasil mengambil kue di tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal dan langsung mengejar sang kekasih, setelah tertangkap Kyuhyun langsung merangkul pinggang Sungmin dan memaksanya berciuman dari mulut ke mulut. Donghae yang melihat adegan itu langsung menutup mata Eunhyuk dengan kedua tangan.

"yaa apa yang kalian lakukan! Kyuhyun lihat-lihat dong kalau mau melakukan hal bodoh itu!" teriak Donghae kesal. Sungmin langsung diam dengan wajah merona, Kyuhyun malah mengibaskan tangan tidak memperdulikan teriakan Donghae.

Saat ini Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk mengitari meja berisi penuh kue, soft drink dan cemilan beraneka warna. Ruangan yang didekor dengan berbagai macam warna pita dan balon ini menjadi tempat pesta perayaan kesembuhan Donghae. Eunhyuk berdiri dan mengambil cake yang sudah susah payah dibuatnya keruangan itu. Donghae melihat kue dua tumpuk dengan cream warna putih dan coklat itu. Di atasnya ada gambar ikan, monyet, kelinci dan musang mengitari kalimat bertuliskan "kami semua menyayangimu". Donghae tersenyum lebar.

"jadi ini yang tadi tidak boleh dilihat?"

"he'em, tapi sekarang kau sudah melihatnya? Hehehe mian tidak begitu rapi! Padahal ahjussi pemilik kios sudah mengajariku" kata Eunhyuk dengan cengiran khasnya. Donghae kembali tersenyum dan mengelus rambut si namja manis.

"gomawo nde" kata Donghae yang dihadiahi anggukan Eunhyuk.

"khem, Minie kok kayaknya kita hanya penganggu ya disini?" tanya Kyuhyun yang berhasil membuat Eunhyuk menunduk dan Donghae dengan deathglare mnegerikan.

"sudah-sudah, sekarang pemerian hadiah! Nah Donghae ini dariku" kata Sungmin sambil menyerahkan kado berbungkus kertas warna soft pink dan pita merah jambu. Kyuhyun kotak kecil tanpa bungkus dan Eunhyuk memberikan kado terbungkus kertas warna kuning dengan semburat jingga. Donghae tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terimakasih.

"boleh aku buka?"

"tentu saja! Bukanya itu hadiahmu" kata Sungmin mantap. Donghae membuka hadiah dari Sungmin, dan mendapati jam tangan mahal berwarna silver. Kado kedua dia menerima kacamata hitam dari Kyuhyun. Dan hadiah terakhir Donghae mendapat hiasan dinding dari Eunhyuk.

"itu apa Hyukkie?" Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berbarengan.

"kata bosku, gantungan itu dapat menolak pengaruh jahat seperti mimpi buruk jika digantung di atas tempat tidur"

"emang ada hal bodoh seperti itu diabad modern begini?" celutuk Kyuhyun yang langsung di hadiahai jitakan sayang oleh sang kekasih. Donghae terus menatap gantungan berwarna biru itu, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah si namja manis.

"ini benar-benar cantik, gomawo Hyukkie?" kata Donghae dengan senyum lebarnya, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling tatap. Eunhyuk langsung merona mendengar panggilan kecilnya terucap dari mulut si namja tampan. Setelah itu Donghae merogoh kantung celananya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung putih berliontin batu jewel berbentuk persegi panjang.

"waaa~ cantik sekali" kata Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan tatapnya dari kalung itu. Donghae sedikit menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Eunhyuk, lalu memasangkan kalung itu di leher jenjang si namja manis. Eunhyuk hanya bisa terdiam, kehilangan kata-kata.

"kau bahkan lebih indah dari permata ini Hyukkie" kata Donghae yang sukses membuat wajah Eunhyuk merona hebat bak kepiting rebus. Mereka saling tatap, membuat satu sama lain seolah tertarik ke dimensi waktu yang menyesatkan. Hal ini tidak berlangsung lama saat mendengar gerutuan Sungmin yang sukses membawa mereka ke alam nyata.

"hu'uh coba kalau si maknae bisa sedikit romantic seperti Donghae! pastinya hidupku tidak akan galau"

"Minnie chagi, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Aku juga bisa romantic kok bahkan melebihi si ikan bau amis ini"

"iya romantic dengan game-game bodoh itu" kata Sungmin sambil membuang muka. "hanya seorang Kyuhyun yang menyetarakan kekasih dengan game! Sungguh menyebalkan"

"kapan aku menyatarakmu chagi? Kau itu masih segalanya untukku"

"iya sih bukan menyetarakan tapi menomer duakan! Sekarang seorang Kyuhyun mana pernah memberikanku hadiah indah seperti itu? Masa ulang tahunku kemarin kau memberikan costume kelinci berwarna pink, belum lagi celana dalam dengan tulisan my butt! Itu apa coba?" kata Sungmin keceplosan, Eunhyuk dan Donghae membulatkan mata sedangkan Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya. Sungmin yang menyadari kesalahannya segera menutup mulut. "oh, maaf maksudku itu eum bukan seperti itu" kata Sungmin dengan wajah merona. Si namja manis malah tertawa membuat Donghae juga ikut tertawa. Melihat pasangan ini Kyumin entah kenapa jadi ikut terbawa suasana. Pesta ini sangat menyenangkan dan berkesan. Walaupun hanya dengan tatanan sederhana dan empat orang namja suasana hangat langsung terkulis disana.

_skiptime_

Eunhyuk tampak membereskan piring-piring bekas makanan dibantu Donghae. karena mabuk Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin pulang. Membuat si namja manis sedikit kewalahan membereskan barang-barang bekas pesta.

"kenapa tidak ditinggal saja! Besok kan ada maid yang bertugas membersihkan?" tanya Donghae sambil membawa tumpukan piring terakhir. Eunhyuk menggeleng sambil membilas piring kotor.

"kita yang berpesta kenapa mereka yang disuruh membereskan?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan senyum gummy smilenya. Donghae ikut tersenyum lalu mendekati Eunhyuk dan merangkulnya, membuat namja manis bertubuh kurus itu sedikit terkejut.

"Do-Donghae-ssi…."

"jangan panggil aku Donghae apalagi dengan embel-embel –ssi, panggil saja aku Hae! Arra?" lama Eunhyuk terdiam, lalu dengan ragu dia mengangguk membuat Donghae kembali tersenyum. "aku sangat bersyukur karena tuhan mengirimkan malaikatnya pada orang sepertiku, walaupun kerena kebodohanku, aku hampir menghilangkan anugrah itu" kata Donghae dengan mimik menyesal, Eunhyuk melepas dekapan itu dan menangkup wajah tampan dihadapannya.

"yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi, kita harus terus melihat kedepan supaya kita bisa menjadi orang yang hebat" kata Eunhyuk mantap, setelah itu dia melepas tanganya karena malu. Si namja manis langsung membulatkan mata saat melihat wajah Donghae basah dan berbusa, ini semua karena si namja manis lupa tidak melepaskan sarung tangan cucinya saat menangkup wajah Donghae. "omo, mian Hae, mian… ah bodohnya aku! Mianhae" Eunhyuk segera mengambil tisu di meja dan membersihkan wajah Donghae. si namja tampan malah tersenyum melihat tingkah namja berkulit putih susu di hadapanya. Entah dorongan dari mana, Donghae langsung mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium pipi Eunhyuk membuat namja bersurai coklat dihadapanya terkejut dengan rona merah sampai telinga.

"Do-Donghae…." kata Eunhyuk sambil memegang pipi kanannya.

"ada yang bisa aku bantu lagi?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah dan cengiran childishnya.

"eum, hanya tinggal membuang kantong sampah" kata Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk plastic hitam di dekat halaman belakang. Donghae mengangguk dan mengambil plastic itu. Setelah si namja bersurai brunette itu pergi, Eunhyuk langsung menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu kulkas yang bersebelahan dengan tempat cuci piring. Dia terus menyentuh dada kirinya, merasakan degupan jantungnya yang semakin menggila. "apa aku bermimpi? Tuhan… mungkin hambamu ini egois tapi bisakah aku meminta, kalau ini memang mimpi jangan bangunkan aku dulu"

'ting tong~ting tong' suara bel pintu mengintruksi Eunhyuk untuk kembali ke alam nyata. Dia segera membuka sarung tangan plastiknya dan berjalan mendekati pintu. Perlahan si namja manis membuka pintu itu, mendapati seorang namja cantik, bersurai coklat, berpipi tirus dengan mata bulat dan hidung mancung membuat kadar kecantikannya terlihat jelas berdiri disamping koper hitamnya.

"annyeonghaseoyo" sapa namja cantik itu. Eunhyuk tersenyum dan membalas sapaan itu.

"nu-nuguseo?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil terus memperhatikan namja cantik ini.

"aku Kim Ryeowook, apa Donghae ada?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum membuat Eunhyuk melebarkan mata.

"siapa Hyukkie? Tadi di halaman belakang aku dengar suara bel pintu" suara itu datang dari belakang Eunhyuk. Donghae sedikit menggeser tubuh si namja manis, senyumnya langsung hilang saat mendapati namja cantik yang dulu pernah menyakiti hatinya. "Wookie…."

"Donghae!" namja cantik yang diketahui bernama Ryeowook itu langsung memeluk Donghae yang hanya terdiam ditempatnya. "aku khawatir tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi! Aku sangat merindukanmu Hae?" katanya sambil memenamkan wajah di dada bidang Donghae. Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan air mata yang hendak keluar. Donghae tidak membalas pelukan itu, dia malah menatap Eunhyuk yang terus menunduk.

.

tbc

.

.

Waaaa ndak kerasa blue sky uda nyampek pertengahan, yoss kurang sedikit lagi #tebar duitnya bang won won

Untuk para pembaca gomawo~ huwaaa saia seperti mimpi review untuk ff geje ini bisa sampai 100 lebih, gomawo gomawo #bow, saia bener-bener senang ini, sampai bingung mau ngomong apa? Beneran kalau boleh jujur, saia tipe penulis aneh yang suka liat ffnya sendiri, liat review dari para pembaca trus senyum-senyum sendiri deh #malah curhat

Mianhae untuk keterlambatan publis dan semakin tidak nyambungnya #pundung

Waktunya balas-balas review ^^

Isroie106: ini uda dilanjut chingu, dan jreng-jreng orang ketiga muncul! #ketawa nista

Jidat Donghae: hahaha, mianhae chingu~ waaa saia berdosa ini bikin jidat orang tambah lebar (/,\\) ini uda dilanjut kok chingu, tapi…. #lirik wookie

Zhouhee1015: ndak, bang kuda disini ndak saia sewa soalnya jadwal dia lagi padet banget… disini saia keluarin Wookie, ndak papa to #mata berbinar

Ratu kyuhae: kayaknya puasa pertengahan saia hiatus, mianhae /(-_-)\ ini uda dilanjut chingu ^^

Rahma lau137: iya namanya juga evil pasti berhasil dong! Ini uda dilanjut, gomawo

Reezuu608: yeee tu hae masi ada yang kasian ma lu #ditabok hae, ini uda dilanjut lo?

Lee Ah Ra: nde ini uda dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya chingu

Ranigaem1: waaa chingu mah hebat, uda tau duluan #pundung… hehehe ini uda dilanjut chingu ^^ dan jreng jreng orang ketiganya muncul

Reiasia95: hehehe ini uda dilanjut chingu, tapi hehehe kayaknya bilang saranghaenya ditunda dulu, gomawo reviewnya

HAEHYUK IS REAL: #dipelototin donghae "butt hyuk is mine!" ini apaan coba tiba-tiba muncul. . . iya ini uda dilanjut gimana? Kayaknya si uda banyak haehyuk momentnya #sok tahu, gomawo reviewnya

NovaPolariself: iya ini uda dilanjut, eum waaaa wooknya keburu muncul chingu, eothoke #pasang muka tanpa dosa

Haehyuk86: kenapa baru bisa baca chingu? Nde ini uda dilanjut, gomawo

WONHAESUNG LOVE: gomawo….! Waaa senengnya, nde ini uda dilanjut lo

Haehyuk: hahaha nde ini uda kecepatan maksimal updetnya, gomawo reviewnya

Haehyuk: waa masalah haehyuk jadian eum…. #lirik wookie, nde ini uda updet chingu

Lee minji elf: gomawo chingu ^^, iya si haepa akhirna merasakan benih-benih cintama ma hyukma #sok puitis, ini uda updet kok

nadiasaviraELF: gomawo chingu uda mau review dari mulai chap 1 sampai chap 7 ^^ #peluk, benarkah? Gomawo nde, saia bener-bener seneng ada yang memuji kayak gini #senyum-senyum geje, iya ini uda di lanjut, hehehe mian kalau lama nunggu

pramudya: oh beres chingu! Gomawo uda kasih masukkan, moment dikampusnya ditunggu oke? Waaaa itu juga kesukaan saia chingu, tapi kan masih bulan puasa ncnya ditunda dulu, ntar kalau uda puasa duo ikan itu dibikin ncan sampai puas #ketawa evil #ditendang hae ke planet Jupiter, hehehe ini uda dilanjut, gomawo review dan masukanya ^^

.

.

.huwaaa saia seneng banget, sampai balas-balas review dikatain orang gila ma adek soalnya ndak berhenti ketawa ma senyum-senyum geje… hehehe gomawo semuanya ^^ #bow

Okelah, see you next chap


	9. Chapter 9

Blue sky

Cast:

Lee Donghae

Kim Eunhyuk

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Ryeowook

And others

Synopsis:

Suatu kesalahan, membuat seorang namja frustasi dekat dengan namja cerewet dan menyebalkan. Akankah dia tahan berlama-lama dengan namja bawel tapi manis itu? Cara apa yang dipergunakan si namja manis untuk mendekati namja dingin bak pahatan es yang selalu menolak kehadirannya? / "kenapa kau kemari lagi?"/ "kau datang tidak datang sama saja"/ "kenapa aku ikan jelek itu"/ " jangan pergi, aku tidak mau sendiri"/ "tuhan… dapatkah aku menyukainya?"

Warning: Yaoi/BL, AU, OOC, EYD bertebaran, Geje, abal, dan sebagainya -_-

Tidak suka jangan dibaca, arra?

Chapter 9

Kehadiran Ryeowook dirumah Donghae, langsung membawa dampak besar bagi Eunhyuk dan namja tampan itu. Donghae terus diam, bergelut dengan pikirannya yang kalut. Sampai tidak menyadari Ryeowook berpindah, dan duduk disampingnya. "kenapa Hae? kau tidak suka aku ada disini?" tanya Ryeowook sambil bergelanyut manja di lengan Donghae. Donghae tersenyum kaku dan menggeleng.

"lalu kenapa dari tadi diam saja?"

"a-aku, ani… aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya terkejut" jawab Donghae seadanya. Entahlah walaupun dia disini, duduk di samping Ryeowook, orang yang jelas-jelas dicintai dan pernah menjadi kekasihnya tapi dia tetap tidak bisa focus. Namja tampan itu tetap memikirkan Eunhyuk yang saat ini sedang berada di dapur membuatkan minum untuk Ryeowook.

"ah, begitukah! Hehe mian, aku datang kesini tanpa memberi kabar, mianhae?" kata Ryeowook sambil menangkupkan tangan di depan wajah. Dulu Donghae akan tersenyum melihat tingkah Ryeowook yang seperti ini, tapi sekarang dia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Donghae malah melirik dapur sekali lagi berusaha melihat keadaan si namja manis. "Donghae tidak merindukanku?" tanya Ryeowook lagi. Membuat Donghae menatapnya dan kembali mengangguk kaku.

"te-tentu saja aku rindu"

"kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak memelukku? Aku sangat merindukanmu tahu" kata Ryeowook yang langsung melingkarkan kedua tanganya di leher Donghae, dan memeluk namja dengan senyum angelic smile ini. Donghae kembali diam. Dia tidak merasa bahagia seperti dulu, pikirannya terus berperang.

"mi-mian, i-ini…ini tehnya" kata Eunhyuk sambil terus menunduk. Membuat Donghae langsung melepaskan pelukan Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang bingung akan sikap Donghae memilih menatap si namja tampan dan Eunhyuk bergantian. Dia mengerutkan alisnya saat merasakan kejanggalan dengan sikap keduanya.

"siapa namamu?" tanya Ryeowook sambil tersenyum kearah Eunhyuk. Si namja manis terdiam cukup lama lalu menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook dengan sangat pelan. "mian, aku tidak dengar, bisa kau keraskan suaramu?"

"Kim Eunhyuk" jawab Eunhyuk dengan suara sedikit parau. Donghae tahu saat ini Eunhyuk menahan tangisnya, tampak dari tingkah Eunhyuk yang terus menunduk. Si namja tampan hanya bisa diam, dan merutuki kebodohannya karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"ada hubungan apa antara Eunhyuk-ssi dan Donghae? tadi kelihatnya kalian cukup akrab?" Donghae ingin menjawab tapi Eunhyuk membuka suara terlebih dulu.

"aku temannya, tadi kami membuat pesta untuk merayakan kesembuhan…. Donghae-ssi" jelas Eunhyuk dengan penjedaan pada kata Donghae. Donghae sedikit terkejut saat Eunhyuk kembali memanggilnya seperti itu.

"benarkah? Kau sakit apa, chagi?" tanya Ryeowook sambil membelai pipi Donghae. Eunhyuk menutup matanya saat merasakan hatinya kembali begejolak. Seperti tersayat pisau, sakit dan sangat perih.

"mi-mian sebelumnya, tapi sudah malam! Saya harus pulang" kata Eunhyuk sambil berdiri mengambil tas selempanganya.

"Hyuk, aku antar" kata Donghae refleks yang membuat Ryeowook langsung menatapnya.

"Donghae mau mengantar Eunhyuk-ssi?" tanya Ryeowook dengan nada penuh selidik.

"eum… dia pulang dengan angkutan umum, aku hanya takut dia tidak mendapatkan angkutan selarut ini"

"begitukah? Tapi aku tidak mau ditinggal sendiri Hae?"

"aku bisa pulang sendiri, ghamsamnida Donghae-ssi untuk pesta malam ini, aku permisi.." Eunhyuk berjalan cepat keluar rumah. Donghae tetap melihatnya, dia menunduk saat pintu besar itu menutup kembali.

...haehyuk…

Eunhyuk terus menahan isakannya sampai melewati halaman rumah Donghae, setelah itu dia berlari dan terus berlari. Air matanya pun keluar tidak bisa debendung lagi.

Tiba-tiba hujan turun. Sepertinya langit tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Bagaimana sakit yang dia rasakan. Melihat orang yang dicintainya bersama dengan orang lain, apalagi orang itu adalah mantan kekasih sekaligus orang yang paling dicintai hingga membuatnya sempat frustasi. Eunhyuk tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan selain menangis. Dia merasa sangat sakit, tapi tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa. Dia tahu bahwa suatu saat pasti kejadian ini terjadi dan dia hanya perlu merelakan Donghae. karena Eunhyuk sadar dia hanyalah orang yang bertugas menyemangati Donghae, bukan orang yang dicintai namja tampan itu. Dan Eunhyuk berpikir Donghae memperlakukannya seromantis itu bukan karena mencintainya, melainkan hanya sebagai teman dekat.

Saat ini dia merasa sudah waktunya bangun. Bangun dari mimpi indahnya bersama seorang pangeran. Walaupun hanya sebentar tapi itu sudah membuatnya sangat bahagia. Membuatnya merasakan cinta… yang menjadikan hatinya hangat, dan terbebas dari yang namanya kesepian.

Si namja manis terengah-engah. Kakinya terasa sangat sakit karena terus berlari. Tubuhnya basah kuyup terguyur air hujan yang semakin deras. Dia tejatuh ditroktoar, mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sakit. Saking sakitnya dia tidak memperdulikan badanya yang menggigil kedinginan serta bibirnya yang mulai membiru. Sakit hati ternyata sangat pedih. Membuat pikiran kacau dan sesak. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain menangis dan menangis.

Di lain tempat, Donghae sedang termenung melihat derasnya air hujan yang mengguyur malam itu. Dia memikirkan keadaan si namja manis. Tapi dia bingung kenapa bisa memikirkannya? Apakah dia benar-benar mencintainya? Bukankah dia masih mencintai Ryeowook, namja yang jelas-jelas sedang bersamanya sekarang? Tapi…. Kenapa?

Ini semua membuatnya bingung. Disaat dia mulai membuka pintu hatinya untuk Eunhyuk, Ryeowook datang. Membuat hatinya kembali bimbang. Dia tidak sejenius itu untuk memahami hatinya sendiri.

"Hae-ah" panggilan itu sukses membuyarkan lamunan Donghae. dia menoleh, mendapati Ryeowook berdiri disampingnya.

"nde, waeyo?"

"aku tidur dimana? Dikamarmu?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menunjuk kopernya.

"tidur? Eum kau mau tidur disini?"

"tentu saja! Aku kan sudah bilang, aku mau tinggal disini bersamamu! Memulai kembali cinta kita yang sempat terganggu oleh orang itu" jelas Ryeowook mantap. Donghae terdiam lalu menggeleng. "kau menolakku?"

"bukan begitu! Eum… kita kan bukan suami istri jadi tidak mungkin tinggal satu rumah, apalagi tidur satu ranjang"

"tapi kan kita tidak melakukan apa-apa"

"iya aku tahu, tapi eum… bagaimana pendapat orang kalau tahu hal ini?" tanya Donghae sambil memegang bahu Ryeowook.

"kata orang? Hae baik-baik saja? Tumben sekali kau menanggapi kata orang lain? Bukanya Hae yang dulu cuek?"

"siapapun pasti bisa berubah Wookie… dan aku sadar kita tidak mungkin melakukan hal sesuai keinginan terus, terkadang kita juga perlu mendengarkan apa kata orang" jelas Donghae, yang membuat Ryeowook tersenyum dan langsung memeluknya.

"Hae yang sekarang semakin dewasa, aku semakin mencintaimu"

"eum nde, aku juga" katanya, tapi dia merasa aneh setelah mengatakan hal itu. Donghae tidak tahu kenapa, tapi hatinya kembali bergejolak. "jadi, ayo aku antar kau kehotel"

"aniyo, aku takut Hae… aku tidak mau nanti kalau bawahan-bawahan orang itu menemukanku? Sekali saja, jangan dengarkan kata orang nde?"

"tidak mungkin ketahuan, percayalah padaku… nanti aku siapkan bodyguard untukmu"

"ani! Aku tidak mau, aku takut Hae… aku takut bersama orang itu! Orang itu jahat, dia dingin dan suka menyiksaku! Dia bahkan selalu mengurungku dikamar, aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi, aku takut"

"Wookie…"

"aku tidak peduli lagi dengan keluargaku, mereka tega menjadikanku tumbal untuk kekayaan! Aku tidak peduli lagi aku mau bersamamu Hae" Ryeowook mulai menangis, membuat Donghae kebingungan.

"ta-tapi…."

"baiklah kalau kau tidak mau aku tinggal disini, aku tinggal diluar rumahmu pun tidak apa-apa!" Ryeowook berlari keluar rumah. Berdiri di halaman depan, hingga tubuhnya basah kuyup. Donghae tetap menatapnya, dia memang kekanakan tapi dia tidak tega melihat orang lain menangis. Dia melihat Ryeowook sangat terpukul, mungkin tinggal bersama suaminya membuat batin si namja cantik trauma. Dia kasihan melihat Ryeowook yang seperti ini, bagaimana pun juga namja cantik itu pernah jadi orang special dihatinya. Orang yang dulu sangat dicintainya. Ryeowook tidak punya orang lain lagi selain Donghae, keluarganya tega menjualnya demi mempertahankan perusahaan. dia dinikahkan dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya dan ternyata menjahatinya.

Donghae membulatkan mata saat melihat Ryeowook jatuh, dengan napas tersenggal. Si namja tampan segera berlari mendekatinya.

"Wookie, Wookie gwenchana? Hei bangun lah!" seru Donghae sambil menepuk pipi Ryeowook. Si namja manis tidak merespon, tubuhnya hanya menggigil kedinginan. Dengan sekali gerakan Donghae menggendong Ryeowook ala bridal style dan lekas membawanya masuk kedalam rumah.

…haehyuk…

Keesokan harinya.

Kios kecil penjual pernak-pernik kerajinan tangan, tampak Eunhyuk sedang duduk dikursi dekat jendela sambil melamun. Matanya terus menatap langit biru diluar sana, tidak memperdulikan batu-batu koral yang terbengkalai di meja. Namja paruh baya yang duduk di meja kasir menggeleng melihat kelakuan karyawan tersayangnya yang berubah derastis itu.

"heh, monyet kecil! Heh!" panggil si pemilik kios. Eunhyuk tetap diam tidak merespon, membuat namja ini berdecak kesal. "WOI MONYET KECIL!" teriak si pemilik kios, yang membuat kios kecil itu sedikit goyang. Eunhyuk tersadar dan langsung berdiri, membuat kakinya terantuk pinggiran meja.

"nde ahjussi, nde?" ucap Eunhyuk sambil sedikit meringis. Namja bertubuh tambun itu kembali berdecak kesal.

"aku tidak menggajimu untuk melamun" kata si pemilik kios, membuat Eunhyuk membungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf. "kau kenapa? Memikirkan hutang?" tanya si pemilik kios. Dia sangat prihatin melihat Eunhyuk hari ini. Wajah yang sebelumnya cerah dan selalu dihiasi senyum kini berubah muram. Namja cerewet, bawel dan hobby bernyanyi walaupun suaranya tidak begitu bagus sekarang hanya melamun sambil terus menghela napas.

Bagaimana pun juga namja manis itu adalah anak dari sahabat karibnya belum lagi Eunhyuk sudah bekerja dengannya sejak SMA. Dia pasti orang yang langsung bisa merasakan perubahan Eunhyuk. Si namja manis menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "lalu?"

"aniyo ahjussi, gwenchana" kata Eunhyuk sambil menunduk. Pemilik kios itu menghela napas panjang, lalu menunjuk kardus berukuran sedang di depannya.

"daripada melamun, kau antar pesanan itu! Ini alamatnya"

"nde, ahjussi"

"berhati-hatilah, barang itu sangat mudah rusak! Dan ini digunakan untuk pajangan perpustakaan kampus besar"

"nde, aku permisi dulu… annyeong" Eunhyuk mengikat kardus itu di belakang sepeda, lalu mengayuh sepedanya meninggalkan area kios.

Tidak lama kemudian, Eunhyuk sampai di depan gerbang universitas terkenal di Seoul. Tempat yang sangat di idam-idamkannya. tempat yang membuatnya bekerja keras untuk menabung demi bisa meneruskan sekolah. Dia tidak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum sambil menatap sekitar. Namja manis ini bahkan turun dari sepeda dan memilih jalan kaki agar bisa melihat lebih banyak. Taman kampus yang dipenuhi pepohonan dan rumput hijau, gedung-gedung fakultas yang cantik dengan cat menarik, parkiran yang dipenuhi mobil-mobil mewah serta rumah kaca besar yang indah. Eunhyuk tidak henti-hentinya memandang sekitar. Karena tidak focus memandang kedepan Eunhyuk tidak tahu ada mobil berwarna kuning berhenti didepannya. Tanpa bisa dicegah diapun menabrak mobil itu. Dua namja keluar dari dalam mobil. Eunhyuk yang ketakutan memilih menunduk.

"apa ini? Yaa, kau tidak punya mata!? Mobil sebesar ini main asal tabrak, pakai sepeda butut lagi" kata seorang namja tinggi bersurai coklat. Dia tidak henti-hentinya berdecak kesal. "Yunho, lihat mobilmu jadi lecet? Aish"

Namja di samping kiri Eunhyuk membuka kaca mata hitamnya. Memperlihatkan mata tajamnya yang begitu menawan. "merepotkan" gerutunya. Eunhyuk terus menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia terus memikirkan kemungminan terburuk yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Mungkin saja dia akan berhutang, lalu membayarnya dengan bekerja pada dua namja ini seumur hidup hingga keturunan ketujuh, atau dipenjara dan dihukum mati.

"mianhamnidha, mian…"

"apa hanya dengan minta maaf mobil ini akan kembali mulus? Kau rakyat jelata tidak tahu ya harga mobil ini?" tanya si namja tinggi, namja bermata tajam mengangkat sudut bibirnya dengan tatapan mengejek. "bahkan jika kau menjual dirimu, belum tentu bisa mengganti kerugiannya"

"maaf, sa-saya akan berusaha menggantinya… jadi tolong maafkan saya" kata Eunhyuk sambil sedikit mengangkat wajahnya. Dua namja itu terdiam melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang begitu manis untuk ukuran seorang namja. Mereka tidak pernah menemukan hal seperti ini, namja dengan bibir kissable berwarna plum menggoda, kulit putih susu yang tampak halus, mata bulat polos, hidung mancung, serta garis rahang yang tegas. Eunhyuk kembali menunduk, membuat kedua namja ini saling tatap.

"kau mau mengganti kerusakan mobil ini kan?" tanya si namja tinggi sambil menyeringai yang dihadiahi anggukan Eunhyuk.

"karena kami sedang dalam keadaan baik, kau tidak usah membayar tapi ada syaratnya" kata namja yang satunya.

"syarat?"

"nde, dan syaratnya cukup mudah! Kau hanya perlu berkencan dengan kami… lalu bermain satu satu malam setelah itu hutangmu kami anggap lunas, bagaimana?" kedua namja itu kembali menyeringai. Eunhyuk mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"maksud kalian jalan-jalan dan main semalaman, eum mau main apa? Aku jago dalam permainan kartu dan monopoli" kata Eunhyuk bangga, membuat kedua namja ini saling tatap. Wajah mereka sangat aneh, baru kali ini ada namja sepolos namja manis di hadapan mereka. Si namja tinggi ingin melanjutkan ucapanya tapi tiba-tiba dia merasa seseorang berdiri disampingnya.

"bagaimana kalau main ps?" tanya seseorang dengan postur seperti si namja tinggi. Cuma lebih berisi, dengan kulit putih pucat dan rambut ikal coklat.

"Kyuhyun!" seru Eunhyuk kegirangan.

"atau berlatih material arts, aku mau kok jadi jurinya" kata namja imut bergigi kelinci, dengan mata bulat, bibir berbentuk m tipis dan aksesoris berwarna serba pink.

"Sungmin hyung!" seru Eunhyuk dengan mata berbinar. Si namja imut aka Sungmin langsung memeluk Eunhyuk. Dua namja yang berdiri di hadapan Eunhyuk kembali saling tatap.

"kalian berani menganggu dia?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan aura hitamnya. "jadi kalian sudah siap, kehilangan semua kekayaan yang kalian punya" CEO muda itu mengambil handphonenya, membuat kedua namja itu ketakutan. "eum… langsung dihancurkan atau sedikit demi sedikit ya?" Sungmin tersenyum bangga pada kekasihnya. Eunhyuk hanya mengerjap polos tidak mengerti.

"maaf, maafkan kami? Dia dulu yang salah… dia menabrak mobilku sampai lecet"

"sudah semestinya kan kami marah! Tolong Kyuhyung-ssi jangan hancurkan perusahaan appaku"

"kalian benar-benar keterlaluan, hanya lecet sedikit sudah dipermasalahkan! Bagaimana kalau kalian terjebak dalam situasi yang sama, apa kalian mau melakukan hal tadi?" tanya Sungmin yang mendapat gelengan kepala dari keduannya. "lagipula kalian juga salah! Ini jalan umum jangan dipergunakan untuk parkir! Tidak bisa baca yeoh?" Sungmin tampak sangat kesal. Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan wajah meremehkan lalu melempar kunci mobilnya pada si namja bermata tajam.

"Ferrari enzo! Kurasa itu sudah cukup untuk mengganti mobil butut ini" kata Kyuhyun santai membuat kedua namja ini saling tatap tidak percaya.

"benarkah ini untuk kami?"

"cepatlah pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran!" kedua namja itu tertawa kegirangan, lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Eunhyuk mengerutkan alis tidak mengerti.

"jadi aku tidak perlu mengganti rugi?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan wajah polosnya. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"hehehe sudahlah! Jangan dipermasalahkan lagi! Oh iya, kenapa kau ada disini, Hyukkie?" tanya Sungmin sambil merangkul pundak Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun berjalan di belakang mereka.

"tentu saja ingin bertemu sang raja ikan, chagi" kata Kyuhyun santai, yang mendapat anggukan Sungmin. Wajah Eunhyuk kembali murung, membuat kedua namja ini langsung bingung.

"Hyukkie kenapa? Apa perkataan Kyuhyun ada yang salah?" tanya Sungmin khawatir. Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar dan menggeleng.

"ahjussi menyuruhku mengantarkan barang ke perpustakaan universitas ini" jawab Eunhyuk masih dengan senyum kebohonganya.

"owh, ke perpustakaan! Nah kajja aku dan Kyuhyun siap mengantarmu" mereka bertiga pun berjalan memasuki salah satu gedung tinggi di kampus ini.

_skiptime_

"gomawo Sungminie hyung, Kyu… maaf kalian jadi repot karena mengantarkanku" kata Eunhyuk dengan senyum gummy smilenya. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun balas tersenyum.

"tidak apa-apa Hyukkie, kita kan teman! Jadi sudah sewajibnya saling membantu" kata Sungmin sambil menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun. Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan di lorong yang menghubungkan langsung dengan taman belakang. Sesekali bercanda dan tertawa, sampai mata Sungmin menemukan sosok yang tidak asing baginya sedang duduk ditaman.

"itu Donghae! ah jadi masuk kuliah juga ternyata" seru Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk menghentikan langkah. "lho itu kan? kenapa Donghae dengannya?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah bingung. Kyuhyun mengerutkan alis melihat hal ini dan Eunhyuk, jangan tanyakan bagaimana ekspresi si namja manis. Hatinya sakit, luka itu kembali berdenyut membuat lubang yang semakin lebar. Apalagi saat Donghae mendekap orang itu. Karena tidak bisa memendung air matanya lagi, Eunhyuk berlari meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang kebingungan ditempatnya.

Baiklah, mari kita lihat apa yang ketiga namja itu ributkan.

Donghae yang sedang malas mengikuti kuliah memilih duduk di taman belakang sambil membaca buku kesukaannya. Pikirannya kembali pada seorang namja berwajah manis, yang pernah mengancamnya akan membakar buku ini. Refleks hal itu membuat Donghae tersenyum. Asik dengan dunia lamunannya, si namja berwajah tampan ini tidak menyadari seseorang mendekatinya dan duduk disampingnya.

"Hae-ah" panggil orang itu. Donghae mengerjapkan mata dan melihat namja berwajah cantik sedang duduk disampingnya sambil tersenyum.

"Wookie!" seru Donghae terkejut. Ryeowook terkikik geli melihat kekagetan si namja tampan pujaan hatinya itu. "kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Donghae kebingungan setelah itu dia menempelkan punggung tanganya di kening dan leher si namja cantik. "kau kan masih sakit? Kenapa keluar rumah?" Ryeowook tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dia malah terus tertawa membuat Donghae mengerutkan alis. "kenapa malah tertawa?"

"hahahaha gwenchana, aku sudah baik-baik saja kok? Kau tahu Hae, perhatianmu yang seperti inilah yang aku sukai" kata Ryeowook sambil mengecup pipi Donghae, membuat si namja terdiam. "aku kesini membawakan bekal untukmu! Aku tahu kau kan belum sarapan" Donghae menatap bekal berbungkus kain ungu itu. Dia menerimanya, dan tersenyum sebagai balasan.

"gomawo Wookie" kata Donghae sambil mengelus rambut si namja cantik. Tiba-tiba napas si namja cantik tidak beraturan. Wajahnya semakin pucat dengan keringat dingin bercucuran.

"wookie gwenchana?"

"gwenchana... aku hanya pusing Hae" kata Ryeowook sambil memegang kepalanya.

"kamu sih aku bilang untuk beristirahat malah datang kesini"

"aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu tidak makan, kau sudah menolongku dan mau menerimaku... jadi aku harus balas budi" Ryeowook tidak kuat dengan pusing yang menyerangnya, Akhirnya dia pun pingsan. Membuat Donghae langsung mendekapnya agar tidak jatuh ke tanah.

"Wookie! Wookie hei, bangunlah" tidak ada sahutan dari si namja cantik. Dengan sekali gerakan Donghae menggendong Ryeowook ala bridal style dan membawanya ke mobil.

…haehyuk…

Disinilah Eunhyuk sekarang. Duduk di pagar pembatas pinggir laut, sambil menundukkan kepala. Dia tidak henti-hentinya menangis. Karena mungkin hanya itu yang dapat dilakukanya sekarang.

"bodoh, bodoh hiks… hiks… kenapa aku menangis hiks?" tanyanya entah pada siapa sambil mencengkram pinggiran kaosnya hingga kusut. "seharusnya aku tidak boleh hiks menangis… seharusnya aku senang hik hiks… Donghae kan sekarang sudah bahagia" setelah mengatakan itu tangisan si namja manis malah semakin kencang. Dia juga bingung kenapa seperti ini. Karena terus bergelut dengan tangisannya, Eunhyuk sampai tidak menyadari seorang namja sedang berdiri di sampingnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Namja itu menyodorkan sapu tangan hitamnya pada Eunhyuk. Membuat si namja manis mendongak masih dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan leleran air di pipi. Eunhyuk bahkan tidak bisa menghilangkan sesenggukanya, membuatnya malu dan menundukkan kepala beberapa kali.

"mianhamnidha, hiks apa tangisan hiks saya hiks menganggu anda?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengelap sebelah matanya. Si namja bersurai merah gelap dengan setelan jas warna hitam itu tersenyum, sambil menghapus jejak air di pipi Eunhyuk. Membuat Eunhyuk menunduk malu dan kembali meminta maaf. Eunhyuk tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah si namja, karena dia memakai kaca mata hitam. Namja itu mengambil tangan Eunhyuk dan menaruh sapu tanganya disana.

"kurasa kau lebih membutuhkannya sekarang" kata namja bersurai merah gelap menutupi dahi itu. Eunhyuk hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata bingung. "tidak apa-apa, menangislah disaat kau ingin menangis, karena setelah itu kau akan merasa lebih baik" setelah mengatakan hal itu si namja berjalan kembali kemobilnya, meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang mematung ditempatnya.

"siapa dia? Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu" kata Eunhyuk setelah melihat mobil audi hitam itu pergi.

.

.TBC

.

.

Yaaahooooooo #tiru gayanya Kyu waktu di sj m

Semoga kalian ndak bosen ya ma si author galauan dengan karyanya yang aneh ini –_-

Hai hai saia kembali, mian semua karena dah nunggu ini ff lama #krik krik krik #ngarep banget lu thor #pundung… oh iya mungkin minggu depan saia mulai hiatus lagi, eum ndak taw sampai kapan… semoga aja ndak lama ya? #emang ada ya yg nunggu saia #pundung

Gomawo semua yang uda menyempatkan buka cerita-cerita saia, apalagi sampai baca ff guejeh ini trus apalagi sampai ngeriew huwoooo saia bener-bener berterimakasih untuk semuanya, gomawo gomawoooo #bow

Ya uda deh, capcus cin bales-bales reviewnya ^^

Ranigaem1: hehehe saia itu emang ndak bisa yang namanya bikin cerita singkat, pasti panjang kali lebar kali tinggi dibagi keliling #apaan coba -_- semoga si rani ndak bosen nde baca ff ini, hadeh saia aja bingung gimana cara berhenti'innya, gomawo uda review chingu ^^

Zhouhee1015: hahaha nde chingu, untuk ff ini bang kuda tidak saia kontrak, kasian kalau dia dicap jadi duda penganggu hubungan orang terus, gomawo reviewnya

nadiasaviraELF: benarkah? Huwaaa senengnya aku kira malah ngebingungin ternyata kesannya tersampaikan yuhuuu #pelukpeluk hehehe ya anggep aja si haenya super duper jenius chingu makanya sampai bisa tau perasaan si myeolchi manis #ngeles aja kerjaannya #ditendang, nde.. kayaknya masih ada beberapa chap untuk endnya, gomawo chingu 3

isroie106: iya, soalnya mau buat gaya baru! Masa si bang kuda terus yang jadi orang ketiga hehehe, ditunggu kelanjutanya nde chingu… gomawo reviewnya

pramudya: huwa chingu gomawo ^^ #pelukpeluk, chingunya sampai menyempatkan ngereview semua chap ini saia seneng banget dah… hehehe saia itu tipe insomnia ketularan si wookwookie makanya jarang tidur malem, akhir-akhirnya malah ngebo #kenapa jadi curhat? Nde chingu, gomawo saia tunggu ngelantur-ngelanturnya lagi, idenya itu lo sip dah! Eum untuk eumNCeum hehehe kayaknya emang pas kayak gitu kekeke, kita lihat nanti oke^^ waduh ini kepala saia ini uda besar ini, walah tambah besar lagi pas baca review dari pramudya, gomawo^^ iya saia pikir emang kalau langsung cium ke tahap ehembibirehem kesannya napsu amat gitu jadi yang wajar-wajar saja… waaa jadi pramudya ini kayak saia, author yang suka baca ffnya sendiri, hihihi jadi kayak ketemu temen #ngarep lu Ji, hehehe nde gomawo uda mau review saia malah suka review panjang kayak gini ^^

reiasia95: hehehe amin, jangan buat rumit lo wook #digetok panci ma Wookie, gomawo chingu~ ini uda dilanjut lo?

HHSHelviJjang: iya, si haek seenaknya sendiri… di chap ini di jawab kenapa haek belum bilang cinta ma hyuk chingu ^^ hehehe orang ketiga mesti harus wajib muncul dong… gomawo reviewnya

HAEHYUK IS REAL: hehehe kasian lu wook, dari tadi diusir melulu #dipukul pake aquarium ddangko, iya haek… minta restu gih supaya lekas kawin lu ma si hyukmua #nyodorin kembang, gomawo reviewnya chingu

Ratu kyuhae: nde, gomawo chingu reviewnya^^ Kyumin emang dibikin lucu disini, supaya ada selingan… yap ini uda dilanjut gomawo~~~

Haehyukie: wkwkwkw iya haek lu ama hyuk aja! Istri orang lo lu mau apa? #ditendang hae kebulan, gomawo reviewnya

Lee minji elf: gomawo reviewnya, ini uda dilanjut kok

WONHAESUNG LOVE: hehehe mian, ini emang ff penuh kegalauan kayak yang nulis #ketawa nista, gomawo reviewnya ini uda dilanjut lo?

Haehyuk86: O.o #lari bawa hae, umpetin di koper -_- waduh Donghaenya mau dibuang kelaut, sabar chingu sabar nde? #nyodorin aer laut

Nanaxzz: nde, gomawo chingu^^ iya ini uda updet lo?

Fitri: iya tuh wookie, ditinggal wamil bentar aja uda lirik yang lain #disate wookie, gomawo reviewnya ^^

Rahma Lau137: hihihi si kyu ketularan yadong sekarang #dijitak Kyu, iya hae jangan bikin si myeolchi manis sedih lagi, kasihan tau

Reezuu608: iya kenapa ya harus ada orang ketiga #seharusnya yang salah itu lu thor! Hehehe iya pasti happy ending kok, eumm mungkin #digetok, itu wooknya minggat, kabur dari rumah si suami kayak lagunya sri tuku terasi #appan coba, gomawo reviewnya

.

.

.gomawo untuk semuanya ^^ maaf kalau ff ini makin geje plus amburadul, mianhae?

Okelah see you next chap


	10. Chapter 10

Blue sky

Cast:

Lee Donghae

Kim Eunhyuk

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Ryeowook

And others

Synopsis:

Suatu kesalahan, membuat seorang namja frustasi dekat dengan namja cerewet dan menyebalkan. Akankah dia tahan berlama-lama dengan namja bawel tapi manis itu? Cara apa yang dipergunakan si namja manis untuk mendekati namja dingin bak pahatan es yang selalu menolak kehadirannya? / "kenapa kau kemari lagi?"/ "kau datang tidak datang sama saja"/ "kenapa aku ikan jelek itu"/ " jangan pergi, aku tidak mau sendiri"/ "tuhan… dapatkah aku menyukainya?"

Warning: Yaoi/BL, AU, OOC, EYD bertebaran, Geje, abal, dan sebagainya -_-

Tidak suka jangan dibaca, arra?

Chapter 10

Pagi hari yang cerah di kota Seoul. Butir-butir air hujan tampak berkilau di hamparan rumput dan daun pohon. Awan yang semula mendung berubah menjadi awan putih yang sangat indah. matahari bersinar hangat dan angin yang berhembus lembut. Di rumah keluarga Lee yang sangat megah. Tampak si tuan muda aka Lee Doghae sedang berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya, menikmati langit biru yang sangat cantik. Dia tersenyum kecil saat ingatannya kembali pada kejadian tabrakan di taman. Kejadian dimana untuk pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan namja manis yang cerewet dan bawel. Mengingat cara si namja manis meminta maaf dan berusaha bertanggung jawab untuk kesalahannya. Saat dia selalu menolak kehadiran si namja tapi dengan gigih namja bergummy smile itu membujuknya. Donghae pun tidak menyadari, sejak kapan dia menerima namja itu di hatinya. Merasa ada yang kosong saat tidak ada si namja.

Donghae menyentuh dada kirinya. Merasakan kebimbangan lagi. Dia tidak tahu kepada siapa dia bertanya, dia tidak dapat memastikan pikirannya sekarang. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dan apa yang harus dipilihnya? Coba saja ada seorang ibu ataupun ayah yang menyayanginya, mungkin dia bisa meminta saran… tapi hal itu hanyalah mimpi baginya.

Dia sadar, Eunhyuk pasti sekarang benci padanya, dan mungkin tidak mau bertemu denganya! Dia juga tahu bahwa sekarang Ryeowook sangat membutuhkannya. Kedua hal ini yang terus membuat Donghae dilema. Tidak dapat memikirkan apa-apa selain hal ini. Di tengah kebingungannya ini, dia merasakan dua tangan melingkar di perutnya. Donghae terdiam merasakan pelukan itu.

"sedang apa disini Hae-ah? Aku mencarimu dari tadi" kata sebuah suara yang sudah dihapalkan Donghae diluar kepala. Si namja tampan tetap diam, merasakan pelukan itu. 'sangat berbeda dengan Eunhyuk' kata Donghae dalam hati. dengan sekali gerakan Donghae melepaskan pelukan itu dan membalik tubuhnya. Melihat Ryeowook berdiri di hadapannya dengan baju tidur warna putih bergambar jerapah.

"kenapa kau masuk kekamarku? Bukanya kau harus banyak istirahat? Kajja kembali kekamarmu" kata Donghae lembut membuat si namja cantik tersenyum.

"aku terbangun dan tidak menemukanmu… makanya aku mencarimu, Hae" Ryeowook mengelus pipi Donghae, dulu saat Ryeowook memperlakukanya seperti ini dia sangat senang dan langsung memeluknya. Tapi sekarang, Donghae malah menurunkan tangan itu membuat si namja cantik sedikit heran.

"nah kau kan sudah menemukanku! Ayo kembali kekamarmu"

"eum… aku masih mau disini! dulu semenjak kita berpacaran kau pasti tidak memperbolehkanku kekamarmu! Aku kan juga ingin melihat kamar pujaan hatiku" kata Ryeowook sambil berjalan ke kasur dan duduk disana. "aku yakin tidak ada yang pernah merasakan tidur disini, dan suatu saat nanti pasanganmu sangat beruntung karena hal itu" ucapan Ryeowook malah sukses membuat Donghae terdiam. Si namja tampan kembali mengingat kejadian saat dia terbangun dan menemukan Eunhyuk disampingnya. "Hae-ah… aku juga ingin menjadi yang beruntung itu" Donghae menghembuskan napas lalu mengandeng tangan Ryeowook.

"kajja, aku antar kekamar! Kau harus banyak istirahat supaya cepat sembuh, aku tidak mau kau pingsan lagi" kata Donghae lembut yang membuat Ryeowook luluh dan mau mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan beriringan kembali ke kamar Ryeowook.

Di tempat lain. Tepatnya sebuah kios kecil penjual pernak-pernik kerajinan tangan. Tampak seorang namja manis yang tengah duduk memandang langit dari jendela kaca disampingnya. Hal ini kembali membuat sang pemilik kios menggeleng. Pemilik kios bertubuh tambun itu bahkan sampai bingung. Ada apa dengan pegawai cerianya ini dan bagaimana cara membuatnya kembali seperti dulu?

Bel yang menandakan orang masuk berbunyi mengintruksi si pemilik kios kembali menatap kedepan. Dia tertegun melihat pelanggannya yang satu ini. Seorang namja dengan setelan jas hitam dan kacamata hitam. Bersurai merah gelap menutupi dahi, tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"annyeong ahjussi" sapa si namja bersurai merah gelap dengan senyum yang membuat kadar ketampanannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Lama si pemilik kios terdiam sampai akhirnya dia membulatkan mata dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Jong Woon!" serunya bersemangat. Namja bersurai merah gelap bernama lengkap Kim Jong Woon itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Membuat si pemilik kios langsung memeluknya. "oh ternyata itu benar si bos besar?! Sudah lama kau tidak kemari!"

"mianhamnidha ahjussi, pekerjaan itu membuatku jadi super sibuk"

"jinjjayo? Sibuk dengan pekerjaan atau istrimu itu?" tanya sang ahjussi sambil menepuk pundak si namja. Namja itu tersenyum kecil sebagai balasan. "bagaimana kabarmu? Oh iya dan juga kabar eommamu? Si narsis itu kan sangat suka dengan kerajinanku, saat kau tidak pernah kesini bagaimana dia menambah koleksinya? Atau dia sudah menemukan toko kerajinan lain?" pertanyaan itu membuat si namja terdiam. Setelah itu dia kembali tersenyum.

"eomma sudah meninggal ahjussi"

"MWO? eommamu sudah meninggal? Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku?"

"mian ahjussi, mianhamnida… ini semua terlalu mendadak, belum lagi masalah istri saya"

"istri? Ada apa dengan istrimu?"

"eum… tidak apa-apa! Oh iya ahjussi kemana si monyet kecil? biasanya, suara nyaringnya itu sudah terdengar?" tanya si namja, wajah sang pemilik kios langsung berubah. Dia menatap kembali namja yang saat ini sedang melamun di pojok toko. Namja itu tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan menghamiri Eunhyuk. Dia duduk di dihadapanya, melakukan hal sama seperti si namja manis lakukan.

"langit memang sangat indah, tapi lebih indah jika kau memandangnya dengan wajah bahagia" kata si namja sambil memukul dahi Eunhyuk. Namja pemilik gummy smile ini terkejut dan langsung berdiri. Membungkuk beberapa kali meminta maaf.

"mianhamnidha, saya tidak bermaksud lalai dalam bekerja? Tolong maafkan saya" Eunhyuk terus melakukan itu sambil menutup mata takut. Setelah dirasa tidak ada respon apa-apa Eunhyuk membuka mata perlahan. Melihat ahjussi pemilik kios sedang menatapnya aneh. Dia memandang kesamping dan mendapati namja bersurai merah gelap dengan kacamata hitam duduk melipat kaki. Si namja menutup mulutnya menahan tawa melihat respon menakjubkan dari Eunhyuk.

"lho kau! Kau bukanya orang yang waktu itu?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk si namja. Namja itu hanya tersenyum sebagai respon.

"Hyukkie sopan sekali kelakuanmu? Kau lupa siapa dia?" tanya sang pemilik kios. Eunhyuk terdiam dengan alis bertaut.

"memangnya dia siapa ahjussi?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan wajah polosnnya. Si namja sudah tidak bisa menahan tawa. Dia terus tertawa hingga mencengkram perutnya.

"dia si bos besar! Kim Jong Woon"

"Kim Jong Woon? Eum… Jong Woon?" gumam Eunhyuk sambil memiringkan kepala. Si namja yang sudah berhasil mengontrol tawa, segera melepas kacamata hitamnya memperlihatkan mata hitam bulan sabitnya. Mata Eunhyuk kembali membulat. "Yesung hyung!" seru Eunhyuk tidak percaya.

"annyeong monyet kecil" kata Yesung sambil tersenyum sangat menawan.

#Eunhyuk pov

Aku tidak menyangka kalau bisa bertemu dengan Yesung hyung lagi. Yesung hyung itu, pelanggan tetap sekaligus anak temannya ahjussi pemilik toko. Dulu dia sering datang kesini. Memesan barang-barang aneh keinginan ibunya. Aku sangat dekat dengan Yesung hyung karena saat ahjussi bekerja membuat kerajinan aku membantu menjaga toko dengan Yesung hyung. Kami sering mengobrol dan bermain bersama. dia adalah namja terbaik yang pernah aku temui sekaligus hyung yang penyayang. Dulu Yesung hyung yang mengajariku bersepeda. Belajar berbahasa inggris walaupun ujung-ujungnya aku tertidur.

Lama sekali Yesung hyung tidak kemari. aku sampai lupa dengan wajah kerennya itu. Belum lagi penampilannya yang 100% berubah. Dulu Yesung hyung suka memakai kaos atau singlet hitam. Dia juga memakai kacamata. Tapi sekarang huwaaaaa tampilannya sudah seperti bos sungguhan. Bahkan kacamata besarnya hilang entah kemana tergantikan dengan kacamata hitam yang cool. Rambutnya juga berubah warna. #bayangin Yesung dimv sexy, free and single

Yesung hyung terus berada disini sampai sore. Bercerita banyak hal denganku bahkan membantu ahjussi membereskan toko. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Yesung hyung semakin cerewet dan bawel. Bahkan dia tidak memperbolehkanku diam melamun, selalu saja ada cara untuk mengajakku berbicara atau bekerja yang membuatku sibuk. Tapi karena hal ini, aku jadi sedikit melupakan kesedihan itu. Mungkin aku harus meneraktirnya… yah untuk ucapan terimakasih.

#Eunhyuk pov end

Jam menujukkan pukul tujuh malam. Eunhyuk baru keluar dari supermarket. Dia membawa dua kresek belanjaan untuk persediannya satu bulan kedepan. Eunhyuk berjalan menuju halte yang terdapat di seberang jalan. Setelah itu duduk disana menunggu bus datang. Lama si namja manis menunggu. Membuatnya memilih menutup mata sambil bersenandung mengusir kebosanan. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara klakson mobil, dan mendapati mobil landaulet warna hitam berhenti di hadapannya. Eunhyuk memiringkan kepala bingung. Dia membulatkan mata dan tersenyum saat pintu mobil itu terbuka. Dari balik pintu keluar seorang namja bersurai merah gelap yang sangat dikenalnya. Namja itu berjalan menghampirinya.

"sedang apa disini, monyet kecil?"

"habis belanja hyung, karena terlalu tergiur dengan discon bagi-bagi makanan aku sampai lupa waktu, hehehe"

"dasar! Ayo aku antar pulang"

"aniya hyung, tidak usah! Itu merepotkan"

"tidak juga! Aku ingin mengantarkanmu, apakah tidak boleh membantu orang lain?" tanya Yesung. Lama Eunhyuk terdiam setelah itu dia mengangguk. Yesung membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Eunhyuk, dan dengan malu-malu si namja manis masuk. Yesung masuk lewat pintu sebelahnya, setelah mereka duduk berdampingan namja bermata hitam bulan sabit ini menyuruh sopirnya menjalankan mobil.

"tuan muda ingin langsung pulang?" tanya si sopir, Yesung menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"white resto pinggir laut" suruh Yesung, si sopir yang duduk di depan mengangguk. Eunhyuk menatap Yesung bingung. "kenapa?"

"kok ke restoran hyung?"

"katanya kau ingin mentraktirku, ya sudah sekarang saja! Lagipula aku sedang lapar" kata Yesung santai sambil menunjukkan senyum mengagumkanya. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

White Resto. Restoran bergaya artristik yang elegan. Kursi-kursi putih pinggir pantai yang ditata secara apik. Lilin-lilin kecil dan bunga aster putih di setiap meja. Pagar putih yang membatasi antara pasir pantai dan lantai kayu yang juga berwarna putih. Serta kain-kain putih yang melintang, bergoyang lembut tertiup angin. Background pemandangan pantai dengan hambaran langit hitam dengan kerlipan bintang, laut gelap dengan deburan ombak dan pasir yang nampak berkilau terkena cahaya bulan membuat Eunhyuk semakin terpesona. Eunhyuk tetap terdiam ditempatnya, sampai Yesung mengandengnya duduk di salah satu kursi. Eunhyuk tetap diam terpesona hingga seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka.

"permisi tuan, ini daftar menu resto kami, ada menu andalan dihalaman depan" tanya pelayan itu sambil memberikan daftar menunya ke Yesung. Yesung tersenyum sambil menggeleng melihat Eunhyuk yang tetap diam dengan mata berbinar.

"Hyukkie ingin pesan apa?" tanya Yesung sambil menarik hidung si namja manis. Eunhyuk mempautkan bibirnya kesal lalu mengambil daftar menu itu. Matanya langsung membulat melihat harga-harga yang tertera untuk satu makanan di restoran ini. Eunhyuk langsung menarik tangan Yesung dan berbisik sambil menutupi wajah dengan buku daftar makanan.

"hyung sebaiknya kita pindah tempat makan saja, eum… aku tahu tempat makan yang mungkin lebih enak dan harganya terjangkau! Kajja hyung" bisik Eunhyuk dengan wajah polosnya. Yesung tersenyum dan kembali menarik hidung si namja manis.

"untuk malam ini biar aku yang traktir, ya hitung-hitung sebagai pesta pertemuan" kata Yesung yang sukses membuat Eunhyuk tertawa kegirangan.

"jeongmal?"

"nde, untuk malam ini semua free, jadi terserah monyet kecil ingin makan apa" kata Yesung yang langsung membuat Eunhyuk bersemangat. Si namja manis membaca daftar menu dan memilih beberapa makanan dengan porsi besar. Yah karena kejadian yang membuat hatinya sangat sakit itu Eunhyuk sampai lupa makan, dan baru saat ini dia merasa sangat lapar. Yesung tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk.

"andai dia juga sepertimu, Hyukkie" kata Yesung pelan, yang masih bisa didengar Eunhyuk.

"hyung mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Eunhyuk membuat Yesung langsung menggeleng. "ya sudah, cepatlah memesan hyung! Supaya kita bisa cepat makan" ucap Eunhyuk dengan gummy smilenya. Yesung mengangguk dan kembali melihat buku menu. Dari balik bukunya Yesung melirik Eunhyuk.

'andai sikapnya sepertimu Hyukkie… pasti aku akan menjadi namja yang sangat beruntung di dunia ini'

…haehyuk…

Di tempat lain. Tepatnya kamar bergaya eropa yang mewah dengan tempat tidur bertirai emas, seorang namja cantik tertidur disana. Dia sedikit menggeliat dan membuka mata saat merasakan kering di tenggorokannya. Namja berparas cantik itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang sambil mengusap mata mengumpulkan kesadaran. Dia melihat sekeliling kamar dan menemukan namja tambatan hatinya sedang tertidur dikursi. Namja cantik yang diketahui bernama Ryeowook itu berjalan mendekati namja berparas tampan aka Donghae. dia tersenyum sambil mengusap pipi si namja. Donghae sedikit bergerak, membuat Ryeowook menghentikan usapanya.

"Donghae… aku sangat beruntung memiliki namja yang baik dan tampan sepertimu? Aku takut saat itu kau sudah tidak mau menerimaku lagi karena kejatan yang aku lakukan… tapi ternyata kau masih mau menerimakau, gomawo? Aku semakin menyayangimu dan mencin….." Ryeowook langsung menghentikan ucapanya saat mendengar Donghae mengingau. "hihihi bahkan kau masih suka mengigau, Hae? Seperti anak kecil"

"Hyukkie…" Ryeowook terdiam mendengar Donghae mengingau memanggil seseorang. "mianhae, aku benar-benar sangat bingung sekarang.. mianhae hyuk? Kuharap kau bisa mengerti"

"Hyukkie? Hyuk? Apa jangan-jangan dia teman Donghae yang waktu itu?" tanya Ryeowook entah pada siapa. "tapi kenapa? Apa kecurigaanku benar bahwa Donghae dan Eunhyuk-ssi memiliki hubungan khusus?"

…haehyuk…

Saat ini Eunhyuk dan Yesung tampak duduk menghadap ke laut. Mereka terdiam, menikmati angin laut yang kencang. Eunhyuk menunduk sedih saat kembali mengingat Donghae. saat mereka berjalan di sepanjang pantai, Donghae dengan sengaja menyipratinya dengan air dan saat mereka berdua duduk dipinggir pantai menikmati pasir yang menggelitik. Kalau Eunhyuk boleh meminta, dia ingin melihat wajah Donghae seperti saat itu. Sangat kekanakan tapi penuh senyuman. Dia tidak ingin dicap egois tapi itulah keinginannya.

"kau tidak ingin memesan lagi?" tanya Yesung setelah lama terdiam. Eunhyuk menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"aku sangat kenyang! Bahkan aku bisa tidak makan dalam seminggu saking kenyangnya hyung" kata Eunhyuk yang membuat Yesung tertawa. Mereka kembali diam, Eunhyuk mengalihkan tatapanya dan melihat beberapa orang menatap bangku mereka lebih tepatnya Yesung.

"banyak yang melihat hyung lo?" bisik Eunhyuk, Yesung melihat sekitar dan semua orang yang melihatnya langsung mengalihkan tatapan.

"mereka pasti terpesona pada hyung" kata Eunhyuk meyakinkan. Yesung mengangkat sebelah alis.

"kok bisa?"

"ya bisalah! Tadi hyung memainkan piano indah sekali, belum lagi suara hyung yang merdu itu! Andai aku dianugrahi suara sebagus itu aku pasti sudah menjadi penyanyi hyung"

"hahaha kamu bisa saja Hyukkie"

"iya hyung, Hyukkie tidak bohong! Hyung itu enak ya, sangat sempurna… seperti bunga dandelion yang terbang tertiup angin, tanpa beban dan pikiran!" seru Eunhyuk bersemangat. "tampan, kaya, punya perusahaan sendiri, kemana-mana sudah ada supir pribadi, suara bagus terus bisa main alat music seindah itu lagi! waaah, siapa sih yang tidak menyukai hyung! aku berani jamin istri hyung itu pasti orang yang sangat berutung sedunia" Eunhyuk terdiam saat melihat raut kesedihan di wajah Yesung. "hyung… apa perkataanku salah?" tanya Eunhyuk takut. Yesung tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Eunhyuk.

"semua kesempurnaan itu tidak ada artinya jika tanpa cinta" katanya masih dengan tersenyum. Walaupun terlihat sekali mimic kesedihan disana. "aku bahkan rela menukar semua kesempurnaan yang kumiliki untuk cinta itu"

"hyung punya masalah dengan istri hyung?"

"istriku kabur dari rumah" jawab Yesung sambil tetap menatap hamparan laut di hadapanya. Eunhyuk membulatkan mata dan memilih diam, menunggu namja bersuara merdu ini melanjutkan ceritanya. "saat itu aku sibuk dengan urusan kantor dan kematian ibu, sehingga dengan mudah dia kabur"

"maksud hyung?"

"kau tahu Hyukkie, orang yang katamu sempurna ini sebenarnya namja yang sangat bodoh! Aku bahkan tidak bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan orang yang aku cintai! Huh bahkan mendengarnya memanggil namaku saja aku tidak pernah" kata Yesung lalu mengehela napas berat. "aku tidak tahu apa yang salah! Aku frustasi… sudah berbagai cara aku lakukan untuk mendapatkan hatinya, tapi apa? itu semua hanya pekerjaan sia-sia"

"hyung…."

"mungkin aku yang salah, aku terlalu mencintainya dan ingin mendapatnya, sampai cara licik pun aku pergunakan! Disaat aku tahu keluarganya sedang krisis, aku menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pahlawan dengan membantu mendirikan kembali perusahaan yang hampir bangkrut itu, dengan imbalan dia tentunya" jelas Yesung sambil menunduk. Setelah itu dia menatap Eunhyuk yang terdiam ditempatnya. "ini mungkin balasan tuhan untukku Hyukkie? Untuk kejahatan yang aku lakukan" tanpa terasa air mata Yesung mengalir, Eunhyuk merogoh sakunya dan menyodorkan sapu tangan hitam milik Yesung dulu. Yesung menatap sapu tangan itu lalu menatap Eunhyuk.

"kurasa hyung lebih membutuhkanya sekarang" kata Eunhyuk dengan cengiran khasnya. Yesung menunduk lalu tersenyum kecil dan mengusap air matanya dengan sapu tangan itu.

"hyung jangan menyerah!" seru Eunhyuk yang sukses membuat Yesung menatapnya. "Hyung tidak salah, ini semua hyung lakukan karena hyung sangat mencintainya! Tuhan sekarang pasti sedang menguji hyung, seberapa besar cinta hyung kepada istri hyung itu! Kalau hyung benar-benar mencintainya dan percaya, pasti suatu saat istri hyung dapat mencintai hyung" kata Eunhyuk mantap. "mungkin istri hyung butuh waktu, yang paling sulit dirasakan adalah hati hyung, perasaan manusia itu tidak bisa ditebak! Jadi hyung tidak boleh menyalahkan diri hyung sendiri! Eum… semisal kalau hyung tidak membantu keluarga istri hyung itu, entah apa sekarang yang terjadi pada mereka! Ini semua takdir yang tuhan gariskan untuk hyung, jangan menyerah!" Eunhyuk mengepalkan tangan ke udara. Yesung tersenyum lalu tertawa melihat kepolosan di mata Eunhyuk. "ayo hyung juga mengepalkan tangan dan bilang semangat! Fighting, fighting! Ayo hyung ikuti aku?" dengan ragu Yesung mengangkat tanganya, dan meniru gaya Eunhyuk.

"figh…ting"

"yeeee fighting untuk Yesung hyung! semangat!" karena teriakan Eunhyuk itu seisi restoran melihat mereka. Membuat Eunhyuk dan Yesung tertawa bersama.

.

.TBC

.

Muncul dari tas ranselnya dora

Loha loha anyyeong~ ketemu lagi ama saia si penggalau yang sukanya meratapi nasib-_-

Haduh kenapa saia buat ini ff semakin gj dan ndak nyambung si? huweeee mian semua hiks, kalian boleh dah marahin saia tapi jangan flame saia #ditendang ke mars ama hae

Oh iya pasti banyak yang sibuk ya? ini kan masa pengospekan, pengemosan, dan pps… eum belum lagi hari raya yang uda didepan mata ^^ #sok tahu

Mianhae karena saia lama ndak updet, baru selesai ujian ini, mian #siapa yang tanya

Gomawo yang uda menunggu, membaca dan mereview ff aneh ini, saia benar-benar berterimakasih, sampai susah ngungkapin ama kata2 #bow

Okelah daripada kebanyakan bicara #padahal uda banyak-_-, balas-balas review:

NadiasaviraELF: hehehe nde chingu sabar-sabar #sodorin air keran, namanya aja si appa labil makanya jadi bingung sendiri ama perasaanya? Nah itu dichap ini uda dijawab siapa si namja bersurai merah gelap ^^ tapi kenapa chingu? Ndak enak ya kalau ndak da bang kuda? Ini uda dilanjut lo? Hehe sama-sama chingu, maaf saia ini kalau balas review suka keasikan sendiri sampai ndak taw kalau uda panjang, mianhae~ ^^ #veryhug

HHSHelviJjang: hae: jangan hug namjachinguku! Me: apain si ini orang #sembunyiin hae di gudang, hehehe chap ini uda menjawab siapa si pemberi sapu tangan, dan pastinya bakalan muncul dong, gomawo reviewnya chingu

Rnye: hehehe iya chingu pingin ganti suasana, lagipula kasian si abang kuda disalahin melulu ma orang-orang, uda hidup menduda masak kerjaannya di salahin terus #peluk wonwon, nde gomawo chingu semangatnya, dan gomawo uda mereview

Isroie106: jreng-jreng, uda keungkap lo? Hehehe, nde ini uda dilanjut, gomawo chingu

Zhouhee1015: o.O aku kira mau marahin si jerapah cantik taunya minta cium juga hadeh-_- appa kau memang mempesona, walaupun kayak ikan #ditenggelamkan hae disegitaga Bermuda, muehehehehe yah chingunya hebat, uda bisa nebak duluan #kasih piring cantik buat hadiah, nde donghae emang baka, temeeee! #kenapa jadi kayak naruto hehehe gomawo reviewnya

Ranigaem1: uda hae pilih saia saja daripada bingung-bingung #dibakar haehyuk shipper, muehehehe jangan salahain saia chingu, salahain aja wajah eomma yang terlalu polos, manis dan baik itu, hehehe mungkin ini alasan si kyupil suka jahilin Eunhyuk ya? #sok tahunya kumat, nde ini uda dilanjut gomawo reviewnya^^

Haehyuk86: tuh kan hae, kamu si punya pemikiran kok labil #ditendang hae, nah ini uda keungkap siapa si orang yang sama hyuk itu, uda dilanjut chingu~gomawo reviewnya

Pramudya: sabar nde chingu, sabar #sodorin tisu ama air aquarium… mungkin ketahanan fisik jerapah ama monyet beda makanya si jerapah bisa cepet pingsan kayak gitu #dipukul wook pakai panci, iya nih Donghae mah labil sangat dah-_- sukanya kok bimbang, untung gendernya ndak #apan coba? Mungkin si haepa harus di mandiin di sungai amazon bareng ikan piranha supaya lekas dapet wangsit biar ndak bimbang lagi milih si jerapah cantik ato monyet manis… tuh dengerin hae, bener kata pramudya yang kamu cintai itu Cuma hyukma bukan yang laen, apalagi uke punya orang yang lagi wamil :D #smirk bareng kyu, iya chingu kamar hae hanya milik hyuk, muehehehe tulisan chingu ini aku jadiin tambahan dichap ini lo? Kamar hae only hyuk ^^, nde ntar dichap depan saia kasih moment haehyuk deh~ hihihi ndak papa chingu, kalau ada masukan kasih aja ke author galauan ini, pasti ntar saia proses! Jeongmal? Huwaaa syukurlah dah kalau bisa ngena pas adegan itu, soalnya saia emang lagi bayangin pas hyuk bener-bener liat hae mendua :D nde uda kejawab siapa yang ketemu amah yuk dan gmna mreka bsa ketemu, eum ngomong2 sulampe itu apa'an chingu? Uda saia cari artinya dibuku empu tantular tetep ndak ada -_- hihihi mian, tapi emang saia susah banget buat genre humor jadi kenanya pasti hurt, ya karena galau yang berkepanjangan ini… lo si kyu kan holang kaya, bahkan ngalahin siwon dah! Muehehehe nde ini uda dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya dan untuk khemNCkhem saia masih cari moment yang pas, takutnya pas di masukin malah ndak nyambung hehehe, kalau ada pasti saia masukin tenang ^^

Rahma Lau137: hihihi hae gimana mau balik ama siapa nih? Si myeolchi unyu-unyu apa jerapah cantik? Gimana kalau pilih saia saja! #ditabok, Dichap ini uda ada jawaban siapa si pemberi saputangan chingu, gomawo reviewnya ya?

Ratu kyuhae: jangan kesel chingu, sabar nde? #sodorin balon bentuk nemo, ini uda dilanjut lo? Gomawo reviewnya^^

Reezuu608: baru kali ini ada yang pukpuk wookie #kasih payung cantik sebagai hadiah :D, waa iya chingu, homin minta dicium ikan piranha kali ya, untung ada si kyumin kalo ndak habislah kepolosan hyukkie hehe, dichap ini uda dikasih tau siapa si namja bersurai merah… gomawo reviewmya nde

Lee minji elf: waaa ternyata chingunya suka yang rumit2 ya? hehehe ini uda dilanjut lo, gomawo

Manacihyukie: iya hyuk emang dibikin kasihan disini, hehehe belom chingu~ ini gara2 si hae yang punya pemilihan bimbang! Gomawo reviewnya

Fitrikyumin: hehe halo juga, nde selamat datang di fanfic gj dan aneh ini chingu… iya haepa emang gitu, suka bimbang hadeh? Kan kasihan si hyukma! Kekekeke emang disini kyumin dibikin paling romantic, kocak ama pasangan terevil muehehehe, si bunny pink uda ketularan evil fox soalnya #dibakar kyu, yang sama hyukma uda kejawab di chap ini… gomawo uda review ya chingu

Haehyuk86: namanya juga ikan labil, makanya suka seenaknya sendiri #ditendang hae kebulan, nde chap ini uda kejawab siapa yang sama hyuk… hihihi tenang chingu, hae pasti tau rasa #smirk, ini uda dilanjut looo… gomawo uda review sampai dua kali hehehe kelamaan nunggu ya, mian #bow

HAEHYUK IS REAL: namanya aja orang ketiga chingu, pasti suka ganggu #dioven wook, hehehe sabar chingu.. haenya masih mencari tambatan hati makanya suka bimbang #sodorin air aquarium^^ wkwkwkw iya bagi kyu mobil itu uda kayak sandal jadi bisa dibagi-bagiin, uda deh kayanya ngelebihin presiden… jangankan minta mobil, pulau pun dikasih asalkan jangan si bunny pink kelinci imutnya muehehehe, gomawo reviewnya chingu

Milkchu: nde ini uda tahap konflik yang paling tinggi~~~ hehehe nde ini uda kejawab siapa si namja berjas hitam dan muehehehe dia pasti main di chap2 selanjutnya, tugasnya kan bikin si ikan tambah galau! Gomawo reviewnya chingu

.

.

.gomawo sekali lagi yang uda review dan menyempatkan membaca ff ini… saya bener-bener berterimakasih #bow okelah see you next chap


	11. Chapter 11

Blue sky

Cast:

Lee Donghae

Kim Eunhyuk

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Ryeowook

And others

Synopsis:

Suatu kesalahan, membuat seorang namja frustasi dekat dengan namja cerewet dan menyebalkan. Akankah dia tahan berlama-lama dengan namja bawel tapi manis itu? Cara apa yang dipergunakan si namja manis untuk mendekati namja dingin bak pahatan es yang selalu menolak kehadirannya? / "kenapa kau kemari lagi?"/ "kau datang tidak datang sama saja"/ "kenapa aku ikan jelek itu"/ " jangan pergi, aku tidak mau sendiri"/ "tuhan… dapatkah aku menyukainya?"

Warning: Yaoi/BL, AU, OOC, EYD bertebaran, Geje, abal, dan sebagainya -_-

Tidak suka jangan dibaca, arra?

Chapter 11

Pagi hari di kontrakan Kim Eunhyuk. Namja manis ini tampak sibuk menyiapkan sarapan dan membereskan rumah. Sudah menjadi kebiasanya untuk tidak meninggalkan rumah dalam keadaan berantakan. Setelah semuanya selesai barulah dia mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian namja pemilik gummy smile ini keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengalungkan handuk dilehernya. Dia berdiri di depan lemari hendak mengambil baju. Tapi kegiatanya terhenti saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Lebih tepatnya kalung yang terpasang dileher jenjangnya. Eunhyuk menyentuh kalung berliontin jewel itu. Kalung tercantik yang pernah dimilikinya sekaligus hadiah pertama dari orang yang dicintainya. Mata namja manis ini menutup, merasakan sakit yang kembali muncul. Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan sesakit ini rasanya. Eunhyuk merosot jatuh sambil tetap mencengkram kalung itu.

Di luar dia bisa tertawa atau bertingkah konyol untuk mengelabui semua orang. Padahal hatinya sangat sakit dan rapuh. Baru pertama kali dia merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta dan pertama kalinya pula dia merasa sakit hati. tapi dia sadar, ini semua salahnya. Dia tahu Donghae itu terlalu tinggi untuk dicapai tapi Eunhyuk masih nekat mencintainya. Eunhyuk tidak bisa menghentikan tangisannya. Dia menekuk lutut dan menenggelamkan kepala di sana. Namja ini terus melakukan hal itu sampai sang pemilik toko menelponnya.

Di tempat lain. Donghae sedang duduk menatap langit biru di bangku taman kampus. Dia bahkan tidak berniat masuk kelas. Menatap langit membuat hatinya sedikit tenang. Sampai Donghae merasakan namanya dipanggil. Dia mendongak mendapati sepupunya, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berdiri di sampingnya.

"kau bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sungmin datar. Tampak kemarahan di mimic wajahnya membuat Donghae menghembuskan napas berat.

"jelaskan apa?"

"jangan pura-pura tidak tahu Donghae! kenapa kami melihat Ryeowook bersamamu? Dan apa-apaan kau tinggal satu atap dengan istri orang?" Donghae hanya diam. Membuat Sungmin semakin kesal. "Donghae aku bicara padamu!"

"lalu apa yang harus aku jawab Minie? Aku juga bingung dengan apa yang kualami" kata Donghae dengan wajah frustasi. "ini terlalu cepat buatku! Disaat aku sudah mulai menerima keberadaan Eunhyuk, Ryeowook tiba-tiba datang dan memintaku bersamanya lagi! Ryeowook meminta bantuanku, aku tidak mungkin diam saja! Bagaimanapun juga dia pernah menjadi orang yang special untukku"

"kau memikirkan perasaannya? Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan Eunhyuk, apa kau memikirkan perasaan dia?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat Donghae terdiam. "perbuatanmu ini sama saja membuang Eunhyuk layaknya sampah yang tidak berguna lagi"

"mwo? aku tidak pernah menganggapnya sampah, aku.. aku mencintainya!"

"lalu apa ini yang dinamakan cinta? Kau mencintainya tapi kau mempermainkan perasaanya! Kalau seperti ini buat apa kami membantumu dan meyakinkanmu kalau kau dan Eunhyuk saling mencintai" kata Sungmin lantang.

"Donghae, kau belum merasakan penyesalan akibat pilihan yang kau buat! Penyesalan itu datang tidak bisa diprediksi… seharusnya kau memilih orang yang benar-benar kau cintai sekarang!" kata Kyuhyun santai sambil menyilangkan tangan. "kau hanya kasihan pada Ryeowook dan ingin menolongnya, tapi perbuatan yang kau buat malah berdampak buruk bagi semuanya… bukan hanya kau yang dilema, tapi juga Eunhyuk yang tersakiti dan Ryeowook yang mendapat harapan palsu"

"pikirkanlah Hae… jangan sampai kau menyesal di belakang" kata Sungmin sambil mengandeng tangan Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan Donghae yang mematung ditempatnya.

…haehyuk…

Donghae membuka mata saat merasakan cahaya matahari tenggelam menyilaukanya. Dia duduk sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar. Setelah itu menatap jam tangan yang menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Dengan enggan Donghae berdiri dan berjalan ke parkiran.

Donghae mengendarai mobil sportnya pelan. Entah kenapa pikirannya menuntun namja tampan ini melewati jalan tempat kios Eunhyuk berada. Mobil putih birunya berhenti tidak jauh dari kios Eunhyuk.

"aku tidak bisa menyangkal kalau hatiku sedang merindukanya" kata Donghae pelan. Setelah mengatakan itu, mata coklatnya menemukan Eunhyuk yang sedang mengangkat kardus dari belakang toko. Donghae tersenyum saat melihat Eunhyuk terpeleset, membuatnya jatuh dan kardus berisi bulu ayam berhampuran disekitar namja manis itu. Apalagi saat Eunhyuk mempautkan bibir kesal dan kembali memunguti bulu itu.

Donghae menghentikan tawanya saat melihat seorang namja berjalan menghampiri Eunhyuk dan membantu namja manis itu. Donghae terus memperhatikan keakraban mereka. Bahkan si namja berkacamata hitam itu berani mengusap pipi Eunhyuk dan mengandeng si namja manis masuk ke dalam toko. Donghae terdiam ditempatnya. Ada rasa kesal yang aneh keluar dari dalam hatinya. Membuat namja bersurai brunette ini meracau tidak jelas.

"dengan mudah kau bersama namja lain! sial!" seru Donghae sambil memukul setirnya. "buat apa aku dilema seperti ini kalau ternyata kau tidak memikirkanku seperti yang aku lakukan! Buat apa aku pusing-pusing memikirkan semuanya saat kau sudah memiliki namja pengganti?"

"argh sial!" Donghae kembali memukul setirnya dan menenggelamkan kepala diantara kedua tangan. "kenapa rasanya sesakit ini? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Bahkan rasa sakit ini, rasa sakit yang kualami sekarang jauh lebih pedih daripada saat Wookie meninggalkanku!"

…haehyuk…

"hyung ingin membawaku kemana?"

Yesung kembali tersenyum saat Eunhyuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. Entah sudah berapa kali namja manis ini menannyakan hal itu. "aku juga belum membereskan toko! Bagaimana kalau ahjussi marah?"

"tidak akan Hyukkie? Tadi aku sudah meminta izin"

"lalu, hyung belum jawab pertanyaanku! Hyung ingin membawaku kemana?"

"hehehe aku ingin membawamu jalan-jalan! Dan menangih janji traktiranmu" jawab Yesung santai. "lagipula aku tidak akan menculikmu, jadi kau tenang saja" Yesung mengedipkan satu mata membuat Eunhyuk menggeleng dan memukul bahu namja bersuara emas ini. Tidak lama kemudian mobil hitam metalik yang dikemudikan Yesung berhenti di salah satu pusat berbelanjaan mewah dan terkenal. Dia langsung turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Eunhyuk.

"silahkan"

"hehe gomawo" Eunhyuk turun dari mobil dan langsung digandeng Yesung masuk kedalam swalayan.

Ditempat lain. Tepatnya rumah keluarga Lee. Pintu besar berukir itu terbuka, menampakkan si pemilik rumah aka Lee Donghae. Namja cantik yang sedang bergelut didapur menghampiri si namja yang sedang berdiri di ruang tamu.

"Donghae sudah pulang?" tanya namja cantik itu yang hanya dibalas anggukan malas oleh si namja tampan. "pasti kau lelah ya? aku sudah siapkan air hangat dan makan malam! Kau tinggal pilih mau makan atau mandi dulu"

"aku tidak lapar Wookie, aku mau langsung tidur saja"

"apa Donghae sudah makan di luar? Kau tidak menghargaiku?"

"aku tidak makan diluar"

"lalu? Hae-ah~ aku sengaja menunggumu? Aku belum makan, karena ingin makan bersamamu"

"kau belum makan? Bagaimana kalau kau sakit lagi?"

"aku tidak peduli! Kalau seperti ini lebih baik aku sakit saja"

"Wookie jangan begitu, baiklah kita makan! Kajja" Ryeowook langsung tersenyum lebar dan mengandeng tangan Donghae berjalan menuju meja makan. Ryeowook melepas genggaman tanganya dan membuka tudung saji di meja.

"tadaaaa ini semua aku siapkan untukmu"

"banyak sekali"

"hehehe aku bingung membuatkanmu apa! jadi aku buat berbagai macam makanan agar Donghae bisa memilih sendiri! Oh iya aku siapkan makanan sehat, penuh sayur dan daging serta sedikit minyak… jadi kau tenang saja"

"hehehe gomawo" kata Donghae sambil mengelus rambut Ryeowook.

"lebih cepat makan lebih baik! Aku ambilkan nasi dulu ya, chagi" Ryeowook mencium pipi Donghae dan berlari mengambil piring. Donghae duduk kursinya dan terdiam. Dia tidak tahu, Ryeowook sudah sangat perhatian seperti ini, bahkan lebih daripada yang dulu, tapi Donghae tidak merasakan apa-apa. hatinya malah kembali memikirkan Eunhyuk. Siapa namja yang bersama dengan Eunhyuk dan kenapa mereka sangat akrab? Pertanyaan itulah yang saat ini memenuhi pikiran Donghae.

"Hae, nah ini untukmu" perkataan Ryeowook membuat namja tampan ini terbangun dari acara melamunnya lalu tersenyum sebagai balasan. Mereka pun memulai acara makan malam itu. Ryeowook terus memperhatikan Donghae membuat namja bersurai brunette ini mengehentikan acara makannya.

"waeyo?" tanyanya. Ryeowook menggeleng dan kembali tersenyum manis.

"untuk besok Donghae ingin makan apa?"

"nasi goreng" jawab Donghae spontan membuat Ryeowook menautkan alis.

"nasi goreng? Sejak kapan kau menyukai makanan berminyak itu? Bukankah kau menyukai makanan yang sehat?" tanya Ryeowook bingung yang membuat Donghae merutuki kebodohannya yang menjawab tanpa berpikir dahulu. "Donghae? aku tanya sejak kapan kau menyukai nasi goreng? Siapa yang memasakkan makanan itu untukmu?"

"oh.. eum i-itu… yah! Waktu itu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membawakannya untuku, dan aku berpikir rasanya tidak buruk juga"

"hmm begitu! Baikalah aku akan buatkan besok"

"nde, gomawo" Donghae kembali menyendok makanannya berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. Ryeowook terdiam merasakan keanehan pada namja tampan ini.

Kembali pada Eunhyuk dan Yesung. Kini mereka sedang mengobrol di warung kecil penjual jaljamiyum dan sosis panggang. Sesekali si pemilik warung mengajak Eunhyuk mengobrol. Maklum mereka sudah sangat akrab karena Eunhyuk adalah costumer tetapnya. Yesung tersenyum saat melihat namja bergummy smile ini meminum kuah mienya langsung dari mangkok.

"kenyangnya" kata Eunhyuk sambil mengelus perutnya membuat Yesung kembali tersenyum. Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya melihat Yesung.

"waeyo?" tanya Yesung sambil meminum tehnya.

"hyung tidak suka makan disini? bahkan mie hyung belum habis setengah"

"hehehe aniya Hyukkie, aku suka kok! Lagipula disini mienya sangat enak dan sosisnya lembut"

"tapi kenapa hyung tidak menghabiskanya"

"lho aku akan menghabiskanya, kau tenang saja!" kata Yesung sambil menarik hidung Eunhyuk. "tadi aku masih melihatmu, jadi begini deh" Eunhyuk mengangguk mengerti. Mereka kembali diam, saat makan pun Yesung masih menyempatkan diri melirik si namja manis. "hei… kalungmu cantik" Yesung memfokuskan matanya pada kalung berlionting jewel yang tampak karena Eunhyuk membuka jaketnya. Namja bersurai coklat ini terdiam sambil menggenggam kalungnya.

"dari siapa Hyukkie? Oh aku tahu, itu dari pacarmu kan?" Yesung menoel pipi Eunhyuk bermaksud menggodanya. Tapi Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum hambar membuat namja bersurai merah gelap ini menautkan alis bingung. "kau kenapa? Sepertinya aku membuatmu sedih?"

"ti-tidak… gwenchana hyung"

"oh ayolah Hyukkie… kau bisa cerita padaku! Aku menganggapmu adik dan aku juga sudah cerita masalahku padamu… kau tahu, bercerita pada orang lain bukanlah hal yang buruk? Hehe kau bisa mempercaiyaiku" ucap Yesung mencoba meyakinkan Eunhyuk. Namja itu kembali tersenyum hambar dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"aku merasa sangat bodoh hyung… seharusnya aku tidak boleh mencintai dia, aku pun sudah tahu kalau hal ini akan berakhir begini, tapi aku terlalu terbuai… aku tidak bisa menghentikan rasa cintaku yang semakin tumbuh entah sejak kapan" Eunhyuk mulai meneteskan air mata. "seharusnya hiks- aku bahagia saat dia bahagia bersama orang yang dicintainya! Tapi bukannya rasa senang aku malah merasakan sakit, Kenapa aku begitu egois hyung? kenapa aku sejahat ini?"

"hyukkie, dimana-mana cinta ingin memiliki! Bagiku kata-kata 'cinta sejati tidak harus dimililki' itu hanya omong kosong belaka! Kalau dia benar-benar mencintai seseorang maka dia akan terluka saat orang itu tidak bersamanya… seharusnya kalau cinta, dia harus berusaha memiliki orang itu! Selama orang itu belum terikat" jelas Yesung sambil mengelus rambut Eunhyuk. "kau tidak jahat, rasa cintamu tulus tumbuh dari dalam hati… dan aku rasa orang yang kau cintai juga mencintaimu dan sakit sekarang"

"hyung percaya sekali! Jelas-jelas dia sekarang bahagia bersama dengan masa lalunya"

"Hyukkie, cinta dan rasa peduli hampir sama! Bahkan sulit untuk dibedakan! Hanya hati yang tidak dapat dikelabui… rumit memang tapi itulah perasaan"

"maksud hyung?"

"pokoknya, jika masih ada rasa cemburu dan rindu itu artinya kau masih mencintainya" Yesung kembali menarik hidung Eunhyuk membuat namja ini mempautkan bibir kesal. Mereka tertawa, Yesung menatap namja berkulit seputih susu ini lalu tersenyum dengan mata sendu. 'mian Hyukkie, karena istriku kamu dan dia jadi menderita? Aku benar-benar minta maaf… aku hanya ingin Wookie sadar sendiri kalau pilihanya ini salah, mian? Tolong bersabarlah sebentar lagi' kata Yesung dalam hati.

Eunhyuk berhenti tertawa saat mendengar handphone Yesung berbunyi.

"hyung handphone mu" kata Eunhyuk lalu meminum jus terakhirnya. Yesung memuka layar handpone itu, dan tersenyum saat membaca pesannya.

_presdir Kim, rencana anda sudah siap…. _Yesung melirik Eunhyuk dan kembali tersenyum. 'mungkin ini cara agar kau dapat bersamanya lagi? Kesalahan istriku tidak akan aku biarkan terus berlanjut'

…haehyuk…

Dua hari kemudian…

Eunhyuk berjalan ke pintu kontrakanya dengan sangat malas. Bayangkan ini jam lima pagi, masih jam tidur untuk namja bersurai coklat madu ini. Tapi dengan tidak berkepintuan seseorang mengedornya. Untungnya kontrakan kecil dan reotnya ini tidak ambruk karena gedoran itu. Tanpa mengganti piyama tidurnya yang berwarna biru dengan hiasan polkadot berwarna-warni di tepi baju dan celana, serta rambut sebelah kanannya yang dikuncir sedikit, dia membuka pintu itu. #mimisan (pengen deh liat langsung si myeolchi dandan pajama party gini #berbinar-_- abaikan). Eunhyuk membulatkan mata, pasalnya saat ini didepannya berdiri dua namja. Namja tinggi bersurai ikal coklat, sedang menikmati minuman hangatnya karena memang diluar sangat dingin, dan namja yang lebih pendek dengan topi pink berhias boneka kelinci kecil di pinggirnya langsung memeluk Eunhyuk erat.

"Hyukkie aku merindukanmu" kata namja berwajah imut itu. Saking eratnya pelukan itu Eunhyuk sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. pelukan ini pun membuat rasa kantuk Eunhyuk hilang.

"minimi! kau mau membunuhnya?" tanya namja tinggi berkulit pucat sambil menggeleng melihat kekuatan kekasihnya ini. Namja imut itu memeletkan lidah dan melepaskan pelukanya.

"mian… Hyukkie tidak apa-apa kan?"

"hah hah ti-tidak!" setelah menetralkan napasnya Eunhyuk kembali melihat dua namja ini. "Sungmin hyung, Kyuhyun… kenapa kalian ada disini?"

"kami ingin mengajakmu darmawisata"

"mwo? Darmawisata?"

"yap, ini diselenggarakan oleh perkuliahan kami"

"ta-tapi kan aku orang luar mana boleh ikut"

"kami sendiri tidak tahu" kata Kyuhyun setelah menghabiskan minumannya. "darmawisata mendadak ini diadakan oleh komite kampus, dan boleh mengajak teman dari luar universitas"

"kok aneh?"

"yah… seperti sudah direncanakan"

"hei, hei… Kalian ini seperti dektektif saja, mau bagaimanapun juga keputusan itu dari presdir Kim, lagipula selama menguntungkan buat apa dipermasalahkan" kata Sungmin santai. "ayo! Hyukkie harus ikut, bus akan berangkat setengah jam lagi"

"lho lho, aku belum ganti, belum mandi dan aku juga belum menyiapkan keperluan"

"tidak usah menyiapkan apa-apa! kami sudah menyiapkannya untukmu! Lengkap, dari mulai baju, sepatu, peralatan mandi oh dan celana dalam" jelas Sungmin bersemangat. Eunhyuk membulatkan mata dan Kyuhyun yang menggeleng mendengar namja imut ini yang berbicara begitu frontal.

"ta-tapi Minie hyung… masa aku tidak ganti baju dulu"

"tidak usah, kelamaan Hyukkie! Keburu busnya berangkat!" seru Sungmin sambil memberikan jaket dan mengandeng tangan Eunhyuk. "oke let's go!"

Kyuhyun tertawa geli melihat Sungmin yang begitu semangat, dan Eunhyuk yang pasrah digandeng oleh sang master matrial arts. Dia mengambil handphone disaku celana dan mengetikan beberapa kata sebelum masuk kedalam mobil. Kyuhyun menyeringai saat pesan itu telah terkirim.

Di tempat lain.

"Donghae… apa barang-barangmu sudah siap?"

"sudah" kata Donghae malas sambil berjalan menuruni anak tangga.

"tidak ada yang ketinggalan? Handphone? Peralatan mandi? Kamera?"

"sudah, Wookie apa kita harus ikut darmawisata ini?"

"tentu saja! sangat menyenangkan bisa jalan-jalan ke pulau jeju! Gratis pula, kapan lagi Hae?" kata Ryeowook dengan mata berbinar. "lagipula jarang-jarang selain mahasiswa boleh ikut serta! Benarkan? Ayo Hae bersemangatlah" Ryeowook mengandeng tangan Donghae masuk kedalam mobil. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi awal pertemuan kembali di bawah langit biru.

.

Tbc

.

.annyeong semua!

Adakah yang merindukan saia? #krik krik krik *pundung

Waaa album super junior yang baru uda terbit ya? keren banget dan disana? Kyaaa kyaaaa kyaaaa itu produsernya sengaja atau emang melihat potensi wajah Hyukma yang kayak uke ya? kenapa si hyukma di foto teaser rambutnya panjang? Blonde lagi? Kyaaaaa….! #abaikan

Sepertinya ini ff mau saja tamatkan deh, eum… mungkin kurang 3 atau 4 chapter lagi, doain ya? semoga saia ndak hiatus-hiatus lagi hehehe

Gomawo untuk semua yang uda setia berada dipage saia, membaca ff aneh dan membosankan ini lalu mereviewnya, gomawo #peluk satu-satu

Okelah balas-balas review:

Ratu Kyuhae: hehehe nde, waaa aku ndak diajak chingu? Ini uda dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya

Hein-zhouhee1015: hahaha mian chingu, setelah ini haehyuk terus kok? Tenang saja nde? Gomawo reviewnya

Dekdes: iya donk biar nyambung-nyambung dikit hehehe, pastinya konflik dimulai sebentar lagi gomawo reviewnya chingu

Haehyuk86: hehehe mian lama menunggu, waaaa benarkah ndak kepikiran? Iya ini uda dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya

Reasia95: iya hae oppa mah minta dikasih pelajaran itu? #asah pisau ama tungku pembakaran hehehe #ditendang hae, kalau hyukma sakit hati perlu susu strawberry selautan supaya bisa membaik lagi hehe, istri yeye si wokwok? Eum maybe yes maybe no hehehe iya chingu si jerapah adalah istri si kura-kura ninja! Iya penderitaan haepa akan dimulai dari sekarang muehehehe gomawo reviewnya

Ranigaem1: hahaha kasian wokwok dibilang penganggu? Padahal iya sih? #digoreng wookie-_- Eomma saia emang ultimate uke chingu jadi pasti kyeopta! Kalau ndak gimana si abang ikan bisa jatuh cinta dan pngen nempel-nempel trus ama hyukma? Ini uda dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya

HHSHelviJjang: hehehe mian chingu, baru pulang dari planet mars #bow, iya si abang yeye itu emang paling ganteng, cool tapi aneh #dikeroyok ddangko brother… hahaha mungkin bagi si haek ndak semudah itu chingu, perlu pemikiran yang panjang sepanjang sungai amazon tempat asalnya dulu #dibakar hae, gomawo reviewnya

Novapolariself: hehehe emang disengajain biar si haek kapok chingu! Oke ini uda dilanjut, gomaeo reviewnya

Nanaxz: iya donk, saia maksimalkan kerja ekstra… kan habis hiatus lama chingu ^^ iya chingu gomawo, ini uda dilanjut lo?

HAEHYUK IS REAL: hehehe mian chingu #bow Cuma sementara kok, tenang nde chingu^^ iya chingu ini dalam proses penyatuan dan pengembalian dua couple yang salah itu, gomawo reviewnya ya?

Isroie106: iya ini uda dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya

Reezuu608: yap benar sekali #kasih piring cantik sebagai hadiah, wook itu mah mungkin masih labil jadi bingung antara menentukan cintanya! Iya masa suka ama si abang ikan? Padahal abang ikan uda punya couple sendiri, hadeh….? #disate ama wook, iya ini awal proses persatuan mereka kok chingu, gomawo reviewnya ya?

.

.gomawo….

Tetap semangat untuk super junior dan couple-couple disana!

Okelah see you next chap~~~


	12. Chapter 12

Blue sky

Cast:

Lee Donghae

Kim Eunhyuk

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Ryeowook

And others

Synopsis:

Suatu kesalahan, membuat seorang namja frustasi dekat dengan namja cerewet dan menyebalkan. Akankah dia tahan berlama-lama dengan namja bawel tapi manis itu? Cara apa yang dipergunakan si namja manis untuk mendekati namja dingin bak pahatan es yang selalu menolak kehadirannya? / "kenapa kau kemari lagi?"/ "kau datang tidak datang sama saja"/ "kenapa aku ikan jelek itu"/ " jangan pergi, aku tidak mau sendiri"/ "tuhan… dapatkah aku menyukainya?"

Warning: Yaoi/BL, AU, OOC, EYD bertebaran, Geje, abal, dan sebagainya -_-

Tidak suka jangan dibaca, arra?

Chapter 12

Langit mulai menampakkan warna biru mudanya. Menambah semangat para mahasiswa yang sedang berkumpul dilapangan dekat bus yang berjejer menunggu mereka.

"huwaaa lama sekali sih! Aku ingin cepat sampai kepulau Jeju" rengek Sungmin entah yang keberapa puluh kali. Sang kekasih hanya tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut namja imut ini.

"sabarlah Minnie, sebentar lagi pasti berangkat!"

"tapi lama Kyu~"

"iya, tenanglah dulu! Kalau sampai setengah jam lagi belum berangkat, aku sendiri yang akan mengajakmu ke Jeju"

"benarkah?"

"iya, kapan sih Kyuhyun bohong"

"hehehe gomawo Kyunnie~" dua kekasih itu malah asik berpelukan, tidak menyadari seorang namja yang berada disamping mereka terus mengerucutkan bibir. Namja itu seperti penonton yang sejak tadi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. karena bosan Eunhyuk memilih menatap sekeliling. ditengah banyaknya mahasiswa yang berkumpul disana, mata Eunhyuk tidak sengaja menemukan seorang namja berwajah tampan yang sangat dikenalnya, namja yang menyakiti hatinya, dan namja yang membuatnya mengerti apa itu cinta. Eunhyuk diam terus menatap namja itu, dia tidak tahu kenapa tapi mata dan tubuhnya tidak bisa diperintah untuk berpaling. Bagai dejavu namja tampan itu juga menatap Eunhyuk. Matanya membulat melihat Eunhyuk berada tidak jauh darinya. Bingung, sedih, marah, rindu dan senang bercampur jadi satu sehingga membuat kedua namja ini tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa selain melihat satu sama lain. Hal ini tidak berlangsung lama, saat namja tampan itu dipeluk oleh seorang namja cantik. Namja itu mengalihkan tatapannya dan tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut namja cantiknya. Eunhyuk yang mengetahui hal itu langsung mengalihkan tatapannya, dia memilih membuka handphone. Membuka menu utama dan kembali ke layar, dia terus melakukan itu bahkan sampai tidak tahu si namja tampan melihatnya sekali lagi.

"Hae kenapa?" tanya si namja cantik. Namja tampan bernama Donghae itu menggeleng dan kembali menatap namja cantik di sampingnya.

"tidak apa-apa! aku ke toilet dulu ya" Donghae pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan si namja cantik yang terdiam ditempatnya.

…haehyuk…

Mungkin ini keberuntungan atau nasib sial entahlah hanya dua namja ini yang tahu. Dengan kebetulan mereka terjebak dalam satu bus. Eunhyuk berada di deret kiri berjarak tiga baris dari Donghae yang berada di deret kanan. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada dibelakang Eunhyuk, yang duduk sendiri. Donghae tentu saja duduk dengan Ryeowook yang langsung tepar akibat meminum obat anti mabuknya.

"hei" sapa dua namja yang membuat Eunhyuk mendongak.

"kalian….?"

"hehehe annyeong namja manis, annyeong Sungmin-ssi, Kyuhyun-ssi" kata dua namja itu. Kyuhyun langsung mendeathglare mereka, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk tersenyum sebagai balasan. "tenang saja Kyuhyun-ssi, kami tidak berniat buruk kok" kata salah satu namja sambil mengatupkan tangan.

"kami sudah bertobat"

"kalian namja yang waktu itu kan?"

"hehehe nde, kau belum tahu nama kami ya? aku Changmin dan ini kakakku, Yunho"

"annyeong Changmin-ssi, Yunho-ssi! Duduklah sebentar lagi bus berangkat"

"waaah gomawo namja manis" Changmin duduk di samping Eunhyuk, Yunho duduk di deretan kanan sebaris dengan adik tingginya ini.

"eum changmin-ssi, Yunho-ssi mianhamnidha untuk kerusakan mobil kalian tempo hari, aku benar-benar menyesal?"

"sudahlah jangan dipermasalahkan! Seharusnya kami yang minta maaf! kami berlaku tidak sopan denganmu"

"iya, dan Kyuhyun-ssi menyadarkan kami bahwa harta kekayaan itu tidak ada apa-apanya! Diatas masih ada atasnya lagi" penjelasan dari kedua namja ini membuat Sungmin dan Eunhyuk tersenyum. Kyuhyun tentu saja hanya mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya dari balik psp. Dibelakang, tepatnya bangku milik Donghae. tampak namja tampan ini terus melihat kedepan, memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang tertawa dengan teman barunya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri ada rasa kecemburuan yang tampak jelas disana.

_skip time_

Rombongan darmawisata itu akhirnya sampai di pulau Jeju. Perjalanan yang panjang dan sangat menyenangkan, tapi tidak bagi Donghae. dia hanya bisa melihat dari jauh wajah Eunhyuk saat tersenyum bersama duo dancer terkenal itu.

"Donghae, aku takut tidur sendiri! Bagaimana kalau kita satu kamar saja!" kata Ryeowook setelah tahu bahwa semua peserta tidur terpisah.

"tidak bisa, peraturan kan mengatakan bahwa tidur terpisah! Wookie sudahlah, kau tenang saja! bukanya aku ada di depan kamarmu" Donghae yang sejak tadi kesal karena Eunhyuk malah dibuat lebih kesal dengan Ryeowook yang terus merengek di sampingnya. Donghae memilih berjalan lebih dulu, membuat Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Di lain tempat, Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Yunho sedang asik melihat-lihat hotel tempat mereka akan menginap 3 hari kedepan. Mata Eunhyuk berbinar melihat betapa megahnya hotel ini, belum lagi pemandangan pantai yang indah.

"lebih baik kita kekamar, setengah jam lagi acara makan malam kan?" kata Sungmin yang dihadiahi anggukan oleh lainnya. "Eunhyuk sudah tahu letak kamarnya?" tanya Sungmin yang dihadiahi anggukan oleh si namja manis. Mereka pun pergi mencari kamar masing-masing. Eunhyuk berjalan disepanjang lorong, mencari kamar sesuai nomor yang dibawanya.

"aaa akhirnya ketemu" kata Eunhyuk dengan cengiran khasnya. Dia menoleh saat mendengar pintu kamar disampingnya terbuka. Dari dalam keluarlah namja tampan berbalut baju biru putih dengan celana pendek selutut. Eunhyuk mematung ditempatnya. Namja tampan yang ternyata Donghae itu pun juga terdiam melihat Eunhyuk yang langsung menunduk. Hatinya terus menyuruh untuk menyapa si namja manis, memberikannya senyum atau kata-kata untuk sekedar berbasa-basi. Tapi tidak bisa. Donghae merasa bibirnya berat hanya untuk membuka. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kenapa hanya kecanggungan yang dia rasakan.

Donghae mengepalkan tangan dan menghembuskan napas. Mencoba bersikap wajar didepan Eunhyuk. Baru saja dia hendak mengeluarkan suara, pintu didepannya terbuka. Menampakkan seorang namja cantik berbadan kurus.

"Donghae aku sudah siap" kata namja itu. Donghae melirik Eunhyuk yang langsung memilih membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam kamar. Membuat wajah Donghae seketika kecewa.

…haehyuk…

Eunhyuk terdiam ditempatnya, dia bahkan tidak bisa tidur mengingat Donghae berada tepat di sebelah kamarnya. Melupakan bahwa Donghae salah satu mahasiswa disini adalah kesalahan terbodoh yang pernah dilakukannya. Namja manis ini masih belum siap bertemu cinta pertama sekaligus namja perusak hatinya. Dia masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa benci dan sukanya yang membuatnya malah terlihat aneh dan selalu terjebak dalam suasana canggung.

Eunhyuk berguling-guling di tempat tidur sampai merasakan handphonenya bergetar. Dia tersenyum melihat nama si pemanggil.

"yobosheo"

"_yobosheo Eunhyukkie~"_

"nde hyung ada apa?"

"_hehe kau sedang sibuk?"_

"tidak, aku sedang dikamar penginapan menunggu acara makan malam"

"_penginapan?_

"nde hyung, aku sedang berada di Jeju"

"_benarkah? Kau tidak bohong?_

"tentu saja! buat apa aku berbohong"

"_hehehe mian, oh iya aku juga sedang ada acara di Jeju"_

"benarkah? Kebetulan sekali"

"_bagaimana kalau aku menjemputmu! Daripada menganggur, lebih baik jalan-jalan denganku! Ide yang bagus kan?"_

"baiklah, nanti aku kirimkan alamat penginapan ini hyung"

"_oke, bye~"_

Donghae berjalan disepanjang pantai. Hal ini dia lakukan untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang terus kalut. Dia tidak mengira akan bertemu Eunhyuk disini. bahkan dia bingung dan langsung kehilangan kejeniusannya saat bertatapan dengan mata itu. Mata yang dulu melihatnya dengan lembut dan polos, entah kenapa sekarang seperti penuh dengan amarah dan kekecewaan. Donghae tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. dia ingin menyapa Eunhyuk, mengajaknya pergi dan berbicara dari hati kehati tapi tidak bisa. Bahkan untuk berpikir saja dia kesusahan.

Ditengah kegalauannya, dia tidak sengaja melihat Eunhyuk duduk di pohon tumbang, sendirian. Donghae terdiam ditempatnya. Kata hati menyuruhnya untuk kesana, tapi tubuh dan pikiran berkata sebaliknya. Donghae terus ada disana sampai dia melihat Eunhyuk tersenyum dan melambai pada seseorang. Jas hitam, rambut merah gelap dan berbadan tegap. Sepertinya itu laki-laki sama yang dilihat Donghae tempo hari. Dia membelalakkan mata saat laki-laki itu berbalik menghadapnya. Donghae bisa melihat jelas wajah namja itu.

Namja bersurai merah gelap itu mengelus rambut Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk pun tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu si namja. Melihat hal ini, entah dorongan dari mana, Donghae melangkahkan kakinya mendekati mereka. Dengan sekali tarikan namja berwajah tampan ini mendekap tubuh Eunhyuk.

"jangan dekati dia!" seru Donghae dengan wajah penuh amarah. Eunhyuk yang berada di dekapan Donghae hanya bisa membelalakkan mata. Namja bersurai merah gelap yang tidak lain adalah Yesung itu sedikit kaget lalu tersenyum kecil.

"sudah lama tidak bertemu, Donghae-ssi"

"jangan sok baik didepanku" kata Donghae dengan penekatan ditiap kata. Yesung tetap tersenyum, lain dengan Eunhyuk. Namja manis ini malah berusaha lepas dari dekapan Donghae. "ikut aku Hyuk!" Donghae menyeret Eunhyuk dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Yesung yang tetap tersenyum.

…haehyuk…

"lepaskan aku!" Eunhyuk melepas genggaman tangan itu secara paksa. Donghae berhenti dan menatap ke belakang. "apa maksudmu melakukan hal ini?"

"aku menyelamatkanmu! Jangan dekati namja seperti dia"

"kenapa aku tidak boleh mendekati Yesung hyung? apa salahnya?"

"karena dia namja jahat! Dia… dia adalah suami Ryeowook! Kau tahu?" ucapan Donghae ini langsung membuat Eunhyuk membelalakkan mata. "dia namja jahat yang tidak segan menyiksa istrinya! Dia bahkan tega mengurung Ryeowook dikamar! Dia hanya namja psikopat yang harus dijauhi, kau dengar itu?" Donghae mencengkram kedua bahu Eunhyuk. Lama Eunhyuk terdiam sampai akhirnya dia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Donghae.

"aku tidak percaya padamu!" kata Eunhyuk sambil menatap mata Donghae dengan tajam. "aku percaya Yesung hyung baik, mantan kekasihmu saja yang memang suka mencari alasan" jantung Eunhyuk berdegup sangat kencang. Dia tidak tahu dari mana keberanian ini muncul. Keberanian untuk berbicara sambil menatap mata Donghae. seakan ada dorongan kuat, yang menyuruh mengeluarkan apa yang ada di hatinya selama ini. "mantan kekasihmu itu jahat pada Yesung hyung! padahal Yesung hyung selalu berusaha agar istrinya itu dapat mencintainya"

"kau salah Hyukkie? Ryeowook itu baik, dia malah jadi korban disini"

"baik? Apakah istri yang baik tega meninggalkan suaminya disaat orang tuanya meninggal? Apakah istri yang baik selalu berusaha kabur dari suamianya sendiri, padahal sang suami sudah mengorbankan apapun untuknya? Apakah istri yang baik, benar memilih tinggal bersama mantan kekasihnya daripada berusaha mencintai suaminya sendiri"

Dilain tempat, Ryeowook berjalan sambil menatap sekeliling mencari Donghae yang menghilang hingga malam datang. Ryeowook terus mencari sambil berpikir sebenarnya ada apa dengan namja yang dicintainya itu. Kenapa mood Donghae berubah saat darmawisata ini? Setelah berkutat dengan pikirannya, dia menemukan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang berdiri di serambi hotel. Sepertinya dua namja ini sedang larut dalam obrolan mereka.

"Kyu~ ayolah berikan aku hadiah? Kyu~" kata Sungmin sambil bergelayut manja di lengan kekasihnya.

"Minie, apa selama ini hadiah yang aku berikan kurang?"

"hadiah? Kau mengatakan pemberianmu itu hadiah? Apa celana dalam, dan alat-alat aneh itu sebagian dari hadiahmu?"

"tapi kau suka kan memakainya"

"tidak! Itu menyiksaku, apalagi yang kostum kelinci! Aku sangat membencinya!"

"wae? Kau semakin imut jika mengenakannya Minnie"

"ah terserah! Pokoknya aku mau hadiah! Hadiah, hadiah!"

"iya, iya! Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan?"

"aku ingin hadiah seperti yang diberikan Donghae pada Eunhyuk!" seru Sungmin yang membuat Ryeowook terpaku ditempatnya.

"maksudmu kalung jewels itu?"

"iya, Donghae saja bisa romantis ke Eunhyuk! Masa Kyuhyun kalah? Aku dengar Donghae mendesain kalung itu sendiri, padahal yang aku tahu Donghae adalah tipe namja childish yang tidak bisa romantic! Baru kali ini aku melihatnya seperti itu?"

"jangan memuji orang lain didepannku Minnie, sekalipun itu sepupumu!"

"aku tidak peduli! Pokoknya aku ingin kau seperti itu" Sungmin berjalan mendekati tempat Ryeowook bersembunyi. Sebelum ketahuan, Ryeowook buru-buru meninggalkan tempat itu. Sungmin menoleh kebelakang, mendapati Kyuhyun yang menyeringai.

"apakah aku berkata terlalu blak-blakan? Eothoke?"

"tidak Minnie chagi~ kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar"

"benarkah? Kyu apa perbuatan kita ini dapat membantu Donghae dan Eunhyuk? Atau malah memperburuk keadaan?"

"kau tenang saja sayang~ ini semua sudah diatur!" Kyuhyun menyentil hidung Sungmin lalu mendekap pinggangnya. "lebih baik kita menikmati liburan kali ini? Dan kau tidak melupakan janji waktu itu kan?"

"oh, a-aku… aku harus membantu panitia untuk acara makan malam Kyu" belum sempat Sungmin mengatakan alasannya, Kyuhyun sudah menggendong namja imut ini. "Kyu~ turunkan aku! nanti kalau dilihat orang bagaimana?"

"memangnya aku peduli! Ayo kita makan malam sendiri dikamar"

"a-aku tidak mau! Tidak!"

Ryeowook kembali mencari Donghae. dia berjalan sampai akhirnya berhenti di halaman belakang hotel. Namja cantik ini membelalakkan mata saat melihat Donghae mencengkram bahu seorang namja yang Ryeowook tahu bernama Eunhyuk. Mereka tampak berdebat hebat. Sampai akhirnya Eunhyuk memilih berjalan pergi. Donghae terdiam, lalu berlari menyusul Eunhyuk dan memegang tanganya. Ryeowook meneteskan air mata, saat melihat Donghae tiba-tiba menangkup wajah Eunhyuk dan mencium namja manis itu. Lama mereka berada dalam posisi itu, sampai akhirnya Eunhyuk melepaskan diri dan berlari pergi. Menyisahkan Donghae yang jatuh tertunduk.

…haehyuk…

Matahari mulai terbit dari balik laut yang biru. Indah dan sangat menakjubkan! Itulah yang tergambar dari sana. Tapi pemandangan langka ini tidak membuat namja manis yang sejak tadi terdiam pinggir jendela mendongakkan wajah dan tersenyum. Namja ini masih tetap menunduk dengan air mata yang mulai mengering. Sama seperti tadi malam. Bahkan lingkaran hitam tercetak jelas di sana, menunjukkan jika namja ini tidak tidur semalaman. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian di halaman belakang hotel.

"Ryeowook tidak seperti itu!"

"iya, dia memang tidak seperti itu karena kau mencintainya! Kau akan selalu melihat kebaikan dan membelanya! Kau tidak melihat dari yang lain, bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau mencintai orang tapi orang itu memilih bersama masa lalunya! Meninggalkanmu dengan kenangan palsu dan rasa sakit yang bahkan membuat orang itu takut untuk merasakan cinta lagi?" air mata Eunhyuk sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Donghae yang melihat hal itu langsung berusaha menghapus air mata si namja manis. Tapi Eunhyuk menolaknya.

"kau tidak mengerti Hyukkie! Yesung itu hanya namja yang ingin mendapatkan Ryeowook dengan cara licik! Dia bahkan membeli Ryeowook dari orang tuanya! Kalau sampai itu terjadi padamu bagaimana?"

"kalaupun Yesung hyung melakukan hal itu, aku akan tetap membela Yesung hyung"

"Hyukkie…"

"aku ingin bertanya padamu Lee Donghae-ssi, kenapa kau tetap mengatur hidupku? Kenapa kau sampai melarangku dekat dengan Yesung hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan emosi yang meluap. Persetan dengan rasa canggung, bimbang atau takut. Namja manis ini sudah tidak bisa membendung perasaannya. "apa kau masih memperdulikanku?" pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Donghae terdiam. "Donghae-ssi… saat itu aku yang salah! Aku telah lancang merasakan perasaan itu padamu! Aku sadar suatu saat kau pasti akan meninggalkanku, dan aku sudah rela karenanya! tapi Donghae-ssi, jangan mempermainkan perasaanku! Jangan tarik ulur aku seenakmu! Kalau kau sudah menetapkan pilihan pada Ryeowook seharusnya kau tidak usah mencampuri urusanku lagi! anggap saja kita tidak pernah saling kenal" Eunhyuk berjalan menjauhi Donghae. tapi entah dorongan dari mana, namja tampan ini berlari menyusul Eunhyuk dan memegang tangan seputih susu itu.

"mianhae…" kata Donghae pelan sambil menangkup wajah Eunhyuk lalu, tapi belum sempat Eunhyuk mencerna perkataan Donghae. namja tampan ini sudah menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Eunhyuk. Hanya menempel, tapi apa yang dirasakan oleh keduanya sudah tergambar dari sana.

#flasback off

Eunhyuk menyentuh bibirnya lalu kembali menangis.

_skip time_

Donghae hanya duduk menatap makannya. Tidak ada rasa lapar dan keinginan untuk makan. Yang dia rasakan hanya kebingungan dan terus merutuki kebodohan yang dilakukannya kemarin. Sampai akhirnya dia mendengar nama namja manis yang mengakibatkannya seperti ini disebut. Donghae melirik meja tidak jauh darinya. Disana dia melihat Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Yunho dan Changmin sedang duduk melingkari meja makan.

"sebenarnya apa sih yang terjadi dengan namja manisku?" tanya Yunho sambil menyendok salad buahnya.

"huwaaaa rasanya sepi jika tidak ada suara si namja manis! Hariku jadi tidak lengkap jika belum melihat senyumnya!" kata Changmin dengan mulut penuh roti daging.

"bagaimana kau mau melihatnya, membuka pintu kamar saja dia tidak mau"

"Sungminie, Kyuhyun-ssi sebenarnya ada apa dengan namja manisku?"

"heh food monster! Yang boleh memanggil Eunhyuk 'namja manisku' itu Cuma aku!"

"enak saja! yang memanggil Eunhyuk dengan sebutan manis kan aku duluan"

"kau berani memantah kakakmu ya?"

"memangnya kenapa? Dasar musang tua"

"apa kau bilang?"

"sudah-sudah! Kalian ini kenapa ribut sendiri sih" kata Sungmin mencoba melerai pertengkaran duo dancer itu. Changmin kembali menoleh pada Sungmin begitupun Yunho. "aku menghawatirkannya! semalam dia tidak mau makan begitupun pagi ini! Bagaimana kalau Hyukkie sakit, kita yang membawanya kesini Kyu?"

"tenang saja, nanti kita coba membujuknya! Kalau tidak berhasil minta kunci cadangan di resipsionis" Donghae terus mendengarkan obrolan itu sampai merasakan tepukan di pundaknya. Dia mendongak melihat Ryeowook tengah tersenyum lebar.

"kenapa Hae?" tanya Ryeowook yang dihadiahi gelengan kepala si namja tampan. "Donghae sakit? Kok sarapannya tidak dimakan?"

"aku sudah kenyang, aku pergi dulu" Donghae hendak melangkah, Ryeowook sudah menyentuh tangannya.

"tunggulah aku selesai makan, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu nanti" kata Ryeowook dengan nada dingin.

"sekarang saja"

"tidak, tunggu disini sampai aku selesai makan" Ryeowook tetap memegang tangan Donghae, membuat namja tampan ini kembali duduk di bangkunya.

…haehyuk…

Saat ini Donghae dan Ryeowook duduk di halaman samping. Menikmati pemandangan pantai dengan angin sepoy-sepoy. Donghae diam, otaknya dipenuhi bayangan Eunhyuk. Rasa bersalah dan bimbang itu kembali muncul. Ryeowook juga diam. Dia memilih melirik si namja tampan sambil memantapkan hatinya untuk bertanya.

"Donghae" panggilan itu membuat Donghae menoleh dan tersenyum kecil sebagai balasan. "Donghae ingat tidak, dulu saat kita pacaran kau mengatakan akan melamarku di pantai! Hihi membayangkannya saja aku sudah merona" kata Ryeowook sambil memegangi pipinya. Donghae terdiam, lalu kembali menunduk. "bahkan kalau diingat-ingat, pacaran kita itu lucu ya? tidak ada kata romantis, tidak ada jalan-jalan berdua, tidak ada kejutan atau hadiah, bahkan tidak ada yang namanya ciuman" Ryeowook menjeda kalimatnya, melihat ekspresi Donghae yang mulai berubah. "kau dulu itu sangat cuek dan childish! Bahkan aku bingung apakah Donghae benar-benar mencintaiku? Itulah cinta, rumit ya?"

"Wookie, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Donghae…. untuk sekarang apakah kau masih mencintaiku?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap Donghae lurus.

"kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"tidak! aku hanya takut, selama aku pergi meninggalkanmu dulu… Donghae sudah menemukan cinta yang lain" tidak ada balasan. Donghae memilih diam memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan setelah ini. "Donghae, aku sangat mencintaimu… bahkan aku tidak tahu, apa aku bisa melanjutkan hidupku tanpamu! Aku benar-benar takut kehilanganmu, aku rela menukarnya dengan apapun yang aku punya" pipi tirus itu mulai basah, membuat Donghae semakin diam. "bahkan aku sekarang tidak punya siapa-siapa… orang tuaku tega menjualku dan suami yang bahkan suka menyiksaku! aku hanya sendiri Hae? Aku takut hidup di dunia ini"

"ti-tidak… kau tidak sendiri ada aku disini?" Donghae memeluk Ryeowook mencoba menenangkan tangisan namja cantik ini. Donghae tidak tahu bahwa apa yang dia lakukan dapat dilihat oleh seseorang didalam hotel. Seseorang yang dari tadi duduk disamping jendela melihat dengan jelas apa yang dilakukan namja tampan itu. diapun memilih menutup gordennya.

…haehyuk…

Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar mandi. Berendam di air hangat adalah pilihan untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Dia mengambil handphone di kasurnya, memencet beberapa nomor yang tertera disana lalu mendekatkan handphone putih itu.

"_yobosheo"_ setelah terdengar suara dari sana, Eunhyuk tetap diam larut dalam pikirannya. _"Eunhyukkie, kau masih disana?"_

"hyung kapan pulang ke Seoul?"

"_hah? Oh entahlah mungkin besok, wae?"_

"boleh aku ikut pulang, sekalian aku ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian waktu itu"

"_ta-tapi kau tidak mau melanjutkan jalan-jalanmu di Jeju? Kenapa ingin cepat pulang?"_

"tidak apa-apa hyung, kalau hyung keberatan aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"_ani, ani! Baiklah besok aku jemput, tapi kau yakin akan pulang?"_

"nde lagipula aku belum izin pada pak pemilik"

"_kalau masalah itu kau tenang saja, biar aku yang bicara pada pemilik"_

"tidak usah hyung, aku ingin pulang"

"_apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kemarin… apa namja yang kau bicarakan tempo hari adalah….."_

"sudah hyung aku tutup dulu! Besok saja aku jelaskan" Eunhyuk memutus sambungan telepon itu. Lalu kembali berkemas.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu kamar Eunhyuk diketuk. Namja manis ini langsung berjalan membukakan pintu. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat siapa orang yang berada di balik pintu. Saat ini di depan Eunhyuk berdiri namja cantik dengan wajah datarnya yang membuat Eunhyuk langsung kehilangan kata-kata.

"bisa kita bicara sebentar, Kim Eunhyuk-ssi"

Dilain tempat…

Donghae berlari membawa dua botol air mineral. Dia menatap sekeliling halaman yang sepi. tidak ada namja cantik yang tadi menunggunya.

"kemana Wookie? Katanya minta air minum, kok sekarang malah menghilang?"

.

.TBC

.

.

Annyeong semua… uda lama ndak buka ffn! sebenernya kangen banget sama komen2an kalian, yang bikin saia bersemangat dan ketawa sendiri! Apa kalian rindu juga dengan author yang ndak bisa dibilang author karena terlalu amatir dan suka galauan ini? *krik krik krik #pundung

Alasan saia ndak pernah post dan buka ffn, karena saia… saia sedang galau tingkat alam semesta senusantara tanah air tercinta Indonesia raya huwaaaa

Yang JOYERS pasti tahu! Yap! Itu karena Minnie ahjumma mau menikah! #teriak frustasi

Bukanya apa ini terkesan sangat tidak masuk akal dan terburu-buru, why? Why? Kenapa Minnie ahjuma ndak memikirkan perasaan fans sepertiku? Huweee #nangis bareng Kyu ahjussi

Dan gara-gara berita ini penyemangatku yaitu si dongsaeng paling unyu-unyu makin pundung dan benci ama Minnie ahjumma #apa boleh aku panggil dia seperti itu lagi sekarang? Ah maksut saia Sungmin oppa, padahal dongsaeng saia itu JOYERS! Huwaaaa!

#sudahlah abaikan ini curhatan seorang fujo yang ndak terima berita yang terkesan buru2 ini, mianhae….

.

.

.

Saia mungkin akan berhenti dari ffn, karena saia yakin peminat yaoi suju ffn sudah berkurang karena berita Sungmin oppa, entahlah mungkin hanya pikiran saia! Tapi saia melihatnya dari saudara dan teman saia yang JOYERS dan pecinta couple suju lain tentunya… saia memang bukan JOYERS, tapi saia mencintai suju, dan belum rela mereka bersama apalagi menikah dengan orang lain tanpa pemberitauan yang jelas lagi

padahal saia sangat enjoy berada didunia ini? Dunia ffn membuat saia bersemangat dan merasa punya banyak teman fujo, tapi…. Sulit apalagi saat adegan kyumin, sekarang saia merasa tidak punya feel dan bayangan itu terus menghantui saia! Bayangan eomma dan appa (haehyuk) akan seperti Sungmin

memang mereka pasti akan seperti itu, tapi sungguh saia belum siap….

Mungkin ini hanya terjadi pada saia tapi, saia ndak pernah merasa segalau ini, mungkin saia salah satu fans suju yang dibilang egois, tapi sungguh saia punya alasan dari semua ini

Saia akan berusaha menyelesaiakan ff saia, sebelum meninggalkan dunia ffn, mungkin? Doakan saja saia supaya bisa bangun dari keterpurukan ini, entahlah apakah bisa?

Mianhae untuk semuanya, author yang galauan dan kacau dalam penulisan ini meminta maaf sedalam-dalamnya

Gomawo sudah mau membaca fanfic abal-abal saia, menyemangati saia dikala pundung itu menyerang, memberikan ide yang luar biasa dan yang terpenting membuat saia tertawa? Gomawo ^^ sungguh saia tidak bisa memikirkan dengan cara apa lagi saia berterimakasih

.

.

Balas-balas review

Ranigaem1: hae itu kan kayak anak kecil jadi ndak bisa menentukan perasaannya, Rani? Hehehe tolong maafkan si ikan nemo nde? Semua rencana uda kebuka di chap ini… mian updetnya lama, gomawo nde untuk semangat dan reviewnya ^^

Haehyuk86: hehehe ini uda kok chingu? Tenang! Hae uda mulai galau dan cemburu hyuk dengan yeye… gomawo reviewnya, mianhae updet lama

Dekdes: nde ini uda ketemu kok ^^ dan taraaa hae mulai galau dan hyuk tambah tersakiti loo o.O gomawo reviewnya ya? mianhae updet lama

Isroie106: yap, ini rencana yeye #bisik2 dan tentu saja dibantu yang lain! Ini uda lanjut, maaf lama dan gomawo reviewnya

Reiasia95: sembunyiin haepa takut dicubit Rei (katanya kan gemes) nah! Appa terlalu chilidish sih, uda keliatan kok masih aja bimbang! Dasar pabo #tiru gaya chulpa #ditendang hae kebulan, "yap 1000 point, jawaban anda benar!" ini emang rencana yeyepa dibantu dengan yang lain, dan chap ini diulas gimana rencananya! Muehehehe gomawo reviewnya, mian telat updet

Ratu kyuhae: #tarik kyupa, kyupa! aku aja yang ikut! Iya ini rencana yeyepa dan bala tentaranya! Ini uda dilanjut, mianhae telat dan gomawo reviewnya

Hein-Zhouhee1015: ya kan? ya kan? uda deh pasti ada yang satu pemikiran yang sama dengan saia kalau hyukma itu muaaaaaanis pakai banget pas lagi dandan pajama! Kyaaa! Ini uda dilanjut, mian lama? Gomawo reviewnya

NovaPolariself: tuh kan haek, jadi ikan jangan pabo pabo napa? #pasang wajah garang #ditendang hae, #padahal yang buat lu tukang pundung (abaikan) hehehe Nova penasaran? Ini uda dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya? Mian updetnya lama pakai banget

Reezuu608: mianhae Ree #nangis pakai pundung, saia hiatus lagi? huweeee maaf bukan maksud saia hiatus tapi karena sibunny lari dari evil (abaikan) mianhae karena kehiatusan saia yang suangat lama ini Ree, hehehe yap semua terungkap di chap ini! Rencana yeye siapa yang ikut ambil main, yeeee! #jingkrak, kepo kamu benar selamat #kasih balon bentuk ikan, gomawo nde uda review dan doain author penggalau ini ^^

FishyHaeHyuk: waaaa halooo salam kenal Fishy #ngakak, mianhae boleh aku panggil fishy atau panggilan yang lain? Nde mari berteman, senengnya dapet temen baru…. #sesama haehyuk lagi? hehehe saia memang ndak terkenal, ff saia abal-abal semua kok? Ndak ada yang wah benelan? #la kok jadi cadel (abaikan) waaaa #mata berbinar, fishy bilang ff ini bagus? Benarkah? Kyaaa makasih #peluk, ini uda dilanjut mianhae karena ndak bisa updet cepet… gomawo uda mau ninggalin jejak nde ^^

Nanaxzz: o.O hyukkie ama yeyepa? La ntar jadinya yehyuk donk? Hehehe pairing baru #senyum tanpa dosa #dibakar haepa… tenang chingu, yeye cintanya ama wokwok aja kok dan hae uda mulai galau ama pilihannya, jadi tunggu next chap ada…. #bisik2 hehehe gomawo uda review

Pramudya: hehehe nde tenang saja pramudya! Chap berikutnya bakal haehyuk moment, tenang tenang tenang nde ^^, LEMONs? Kekekeke oke mau yg pahit apa kecut apa asam apa manis? Tinggal pilih! Gomawo reviewnya, mianhae telat updet nde?

Rigletz: haepa ditempelin wokwok? Wokwok kok terkesan kayak cicak ya? hehehe #dipanggang wokwok, nde chingu pasti rujuk lagi kok #kapan menikahnya? Hehe, gomawo revienya, mian updet lama

Hati: waaaa mungkin chap depan bakalan keliatan tu tegesnya hae #ups, sabar nde chingu… gomawo reviewnya

Haeveunka: #mata berbinar, senengnya ada yang bilang keren #peluk! 200 jempol, gomawo? Hahaha uda ketauan dari wajahnya kalau appa itu chilidish dan gak pekaan! #sok tahu, heheh ndak pa2 chingu, uda mau ninggalin jejak saia uda seneng banget! Tenang chingu mbk bulenya ama si eomma, manisan eomma kok! #semangat menggebu, ini uda dilanjut? Mian lama updet dan gomawo reviewnya

HAEHYUK IS REAL: hihihi dari awal yeye uda tau, dan ini bagian rencananya #psst jangan bilang-bilang… haeknya masih labil jadi plinplan #ditabok hae, hehehe ini uda dilanjut dan rencananya bakalan hehehe #coba tebak sendiri ^^ gomawo reviewnya

Hanseomingchan: hehehe #wajah tanpa dosa, eum benarkah? Hehehe takdir yang membuat itu tbc Han? #ngeles, muehehehe #kasih tisu, tarik hae juga… ayo liat bareng-bareng! Pasti manis pakai banget pakai pajama dan rambut dikuncrit keatas #blusing #guling-guling bareng hae! Nde gomawo reviewnya

.

.tunggu chap berikutnya, see you next chap

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

Blue sky

Cast:

Lee Donghae

Kim Eunhyuk

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Ryeowook

And others

Synopsis:

Suatu kesalahan, membuat seorang namja frustasi dekat dengan namja cerewet dan menyebalkan. Akankah dia tahan berlama-lama dengan namja bawel tapi manis itu? Cara apa yang dipergunakan si namja manis untuk mendekati namja dingin bak pahatan es yang selalu menolak kehadirannya? / "kenapa kau kemari lagi?"/ "kau datang tidak datang sama saja"/ "kenapa aku ikan jelek itu"/ " jangan pergi, aku tidak mau sendiri"/ "tuhan… dapatkah aku menyukainya?"

Warning: Yaoi/BL, AU, OOC, EYD bertebaran, Geje, abal, dan sebagainya -_-

Tidak suka jangan dibaca, arra?

Chapter 13

Matahari tenggelem di tengah laut, mewarnai birunya air dengan semburat jingga yang berkilau. Angin pantai yang bertiup sepoy-sepoy, membuat pohon-pohon kelapa seakan melambai mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Burung-burung terbang dengan suaranya yang nyaring, ombak yang bergulung semakin dalam adalah khas yang sangat indah dari sebuah pantai.

Tapi, keindahaan itu tidak membuat dua namja yang sedang berjalan menuju ketengah hutan berhenti. Mereka terus berjalan menembus hutan bakau dan rawa yang jauh dari pemukiman. Setelah dirasa cukup, namja cantik yang berada didepan menghentikan langkah dan berbalik. Menatap namja manis yang saat ini tengah menundukkan kepala.

"maaf membuatmu harus berjalan jauh, aku hanya tidak mau ada yang mendengar pembicaraan kita"

"gwenchana" jawab si namja manis singkat tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Namja cantik berpipi tirus itu kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal lalu mengambil napas panjang mencoba mereda kemarahannya.

"aku ingin bertanya pada mu, dan aku harap kau jawab yang jujur" kata si namja cantik yang membuat namja manis didepannya mengangguk. "apa hubunganmu dengan Donghae?" namja manis itu menutup matanya. Dia tahu bahwa namja cantik ini pasti akan menanyakan hal itu.

"a-aku… aku tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa"

"aku sudah bilang jawab yang jujur, kenapa kau tetap berbohong"

"aku memang tidak memiliki hubungan special dengannya" kata si namja manis mantap. "kalau tidak percaya, kenapa kau tidak langsung tanya padanya"

"kalau kau tidak memiliki hubungan khusus lalu apa maksud Donghae menciummu kemarin?" pertanyaan itu sukses membuat mata si namja manis membulat. "kau tidak bisa mengelak kan? lalu kalung itu, Donghae juga kan yang memberikannya" namja cantik itu langsung menunjuk kalung berliontin jewels yang melingkar dileher jenjang lawan bicaranya.

Hening… keduanya terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya namja cantik itu terisak.

"kau tidak tahu betapa aku mencintai Donghae, kau tidak tahu bagaimana hidupku tanpa Donghae? kau tidak tahu pengorbananku untuk bisa bersama dengannya? tapi, tapi kenapa dengan mudahnya kau merebut dia! Kau tidak memikirkan perasaan orang lain!"

"Ryeowook-ssi mianhae, tapi soal memikirkan perasaan orang lain itu… apa kau memikirkan perasaan Yesung hyung?" pertanyaan Eunhyuk sukses membuat namja cantik aka Ryeowook itu terbelalak.

"darimana kau tahu tentang dia?"

"Yesung hyung adalah suamimu kan? mianhae aku ikut campur dengan rumah tanggamu, tapi apa kau tidak tahu betapa Yesung hyung sangat mencintaimu?"

"jangan sok tahu Kim Eunhyuk-ssi! Kau tidak mengerti tentang hidupku! Dan jangan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan"

"terkadang, kita bersikap egois terhadap orang yang kita cintai… aku tidak munafik karena aku juga pernah melakukannya! Tapi Ryeowook-ssi cinta yang tulus adalah perasaan yang rela melihat orang yang dicintainya bahagia sekalipun tidak dengan kita! Bahkan cinta bisa tumbuh tanpa disadari, yang membuatnya sulit adalah keegosian kita sendiri" jelas Eunhyuk dengan mantap. "mungkin kau belum sadar, akan perasaan itu Ryeowook-ssi! Kau tetap melihat masa lalu, padahal ada seseorang yang dengan tulus mencintaimu! Jangan sampai kau menyesal dengan keputusan itu, cinta bukanlah keegoisan"

Hening. Ryewook terdiam dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Eunhyuk mencoba menyentuh pundak Ryeowook tapi langsung ditepis oleh sang pemilik.

"jangan sok menasehatiku Eunhyuk-ssi, kau tidak mengerti! Tidak!" Ryeowook menggelengkan kepala sambil berjalan mundur. Eunhyuk tetap berusaha menyakinkannya. Sampai akhirnya kaki Ryeowook terperosok ke dalam jurang. Eunhyuk segera memegang pergelangan Ryeowook. Dia berusaha mengangkat Ryeowook kembali, membutuhkan tenaga ekstra melihat tubuh Ryeowook yang memang lebih berisi dari Eunhyuk menggantung di bibir jurang.

"bertahanlah Ryeowook-ssi" kata Eunhyuk susah payah. Ryeowook melihatnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"kenapa kau membantuku, bukanya aku telah merebut orang yang kau cintai"

"a-aku tidak akan mungkin diam saja! bagaimanapun Yesung hyung sangat mencintaimu, apa yang akan aku katakan padanya jika sesuatu terjadi padamu… aku juga salah karena lancang mencintai Donghae! orang yang jelas-jelas kau cintai" penjelasan Eunhyuk membuat Ryeowook terdiam. Dia bingung dengan namja yang berada dihadapannya ini. Bukanya dia yang salah, membuang Donghae dan sekarang merebut dengan seenaknya. Membuat cerita palsu tentang Yesung agar semua orang kasihan padanya. Dia juga salah telah kabur dari Yesung yang jelas-jelas mencintainya. Kenapa namja ini tidak marah padanya? kenapa dia tidak membiarkanya saja? kenapa dia malah menolongnya? Pertanyaan itu terus berkelebat dalam pikirannya.

"be-ber-tahanlah" Eunhyuk terus mencoba mengangkat Ryeowook. Akhirnya dengan sisa kekuatan terakhir, dia berhasil membawa Ryeowook. "hosh hosh syukurlah? kau baik-baik saja kan?" pertanyaan Eunhyuk hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Ryeowook. "ya sudah ayo keburu malam, kita harus segera kembali ke penginapan" Eunhyuk berdiri dan membantu Ryeowook yang tetap diam menatapnya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan kembali mengulurkan tangan. Dengan ragu Ryeowook mengangkat tanganya. Tapi belum sempat tangan itu terkait, tiba-tiba tanah disekitar Eunhyuk longsor. Ingat mereka ada di hutan bakau yang lembab dan licin.

"AAAAA" Eunhyuk terperosok jatuh ke dalam jurang.

"EUNHYUK-SSI!" teriak Ryeowook dengan mata terbelalak.

…haehyuk…

"kemana perginya Wookie? Hanphonenya tidak aktif, kamarnya pun masih terkunci" kata Donghae frustasi sambil duduk di ruang corridor. Tiba-tiba dia menjatuhkan minumannya dan terdiam dengan mata terbelalak.

"ada apa ini? Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku memikirkan Eunhyuk?" tanya Donghae pelan.

"Eunhyuk kemana sih?"

"kita sudah berpenjar mencarinya! Tapi tetap tidak ditemukan"

"apa jangan-jangan namja manis sudah pulang"

"mana mungkin dia pulang tidak berpamitan padaku" suara ini membuat Donghae menoleh dan mendapati empat namja dibelakangnya. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat cemas. Membuat Donghae semakin khawatir.

Mereka semua menatap pintu saat seorang namja masuk. Namja dengan rambut acak-acakkan, tubuh belepotan lumpur dan baju yang basah. Namja itu menangis sambil mendekap tangannya. Donghae membelalakkan mata dan segera berlari mendekati si namja.

"Wookie apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Donghae khawatir. Namja yang ternyata adalah Ryeowook ini mendongak, memperlihatkan matanya yang merah dan bengkak akibat terus menangis.

"to-tolong Eunhyuk, tolong dia… ini semua kesalahanku"

"Eunhyuk?"

"apa yang kau lakukan pada Eunhyuk?" tanya salah satu dari keempat namja yang kita ketahui bernama Sungmin.

"a-aku, aku tidak sengaja? Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud melakukannya" kata Ryeowook dengan suara parau. Dia terjatuh dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Wookie, apa maksudnya? Tenanglah dulu"

"jangan bilang kau membunuh namja manis?" tanya Changmin dengan wajah yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan. Ryeowook semakin ketakutan dan menggelengkan kepala kuat.

"Wookie, jangan diam saja! ada apa?" tanya Donghae sambil mencengkram lengan Ryeowook. Namja cantik itu menatap mata Donghae lalu kembali menangis.

"a-aku mengajak Eunhyuk ke hutan, di-dia sempat menolongku tapi… tapi tanah yang dipijakinya ti-tiba-tiba longsor! A-aku, aku tidak bisa menolong-nya… a-aku, mianhae" kelima namja itu membelalakkan mata. Donghae menggeleng dan langsung berlari menuju hutan.

"Donghae, Donghae tunggu!" seru Sungmin, tapi namanya saja Donghae. dia tidak mendengar teriakan itu dan tetap berlari "dasar gegabah"

"tuhan… tolong lindungi namja manis"

"bagaimana sekarang?"

"Changmin kau beritahu teman-teman yang lain, malam ini kita harus mencari ke hutan! Yunho beritahu para songsaenim dan minta mereka menelpon petugas penyelamat! Sungmin urus Ryeowook, sepertinya dia masih syok" mereka bertiga bergerak dengan tugas masing-masing. Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas dan mengambil handphonenya.

"kenapa semua jadi seperti ini? Semoga tidak terjadi hal yang buruk"

…haehyuk…

"Eunhyuk! Eunhyuk…. Eunhyuk jawab aku! kau dimana? Eunhyuk!" teriak Donghae sambil terus berlari. Matanya menatap sekeliling hutan yang gelap mencari namja manis yang sangat dicintainya.

Beberapa kali dia terjatuh karena akar-akar pohon, tangannya juga luka akibat sulur-sulur pohon yang kasar. Tapi itu tidak menyurutkan semangat si namja tampan untuk terus mencari. Donghae menyandarkan tubuh di samping pohon besar. Dia meredakan napasnya yang kacau karena terus berlari.

"tuhan, hosh… tolong jaga dia? Hosh… aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku jika sampai sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya" Donghae kembali berlari masuk kedalam hutan yang semakin gelap. Hanya sedikit cahaya bulan yang masuk, mengingat betapa lebatnya pohon-pohon bakau disana. Celananya pun basah akibat lumpur yang menggenang sedalam lutut.

Dilain tempat. Ryeowook keluar dari kamar mandi masih dengan air matanya yang terus menetes. Sepertinya namja cantik ini merasa sangat bersalah. Sungmin yang sedang menyiapkan makanan menghembuskan napas panjang.

"makanlah, dan minum obat ini supaya kau lebih tenang" kata Sungmin mencoba bersikap biasa. Dia melangkahkan kaki ke pintu keluar tapi langsung berhenti saat Ryeowook memanggil.

"Sungmin" Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya takut. "ini semua kesalahanku, aku terlalu egois"

"ini memang kesalahanmu, tapi aku tidak mungkin menyalahkanmu" kata Sungmin yang membuat Ryeowook menatapnya. "mungkin kau dulu sangat mencintai Donghae, begitupun sebaliknya! tapi pilihanmu untuk pergi meninggalkannya dan memilih Yesung, adalah suatu kesalahan! Jika kau mencintainya, seharusnya kau tidak membuatnya terluka"

"Sungmin tahu tentang… dia?"

"tentu saja! Yesung adalah orang yang sangat tulus mencintaimu Wookie, kau tidak akan sadar karena terlalu terbawa masa lalu! Kau tahu, dulu Donghae juga merasakan hal yang sama sehingga dia menjadi namja frustasi dan terpuruk! Untungnya Eunhyuk datang dikehidupan Donghae… dengan susah payah dia berhasil mengembalikan semangat dan senyum Donghae"

"Donghae dulu memang pacaran denganku, tapi apa yang Donghae lakukan pada Eunhyuk… tidak pernah dia lakukan terhadapku! Eunhyuk adalah namja yang baik dan sangat tegar, dia tulus mencintai Donghae bahkan sampai rela terluka karenanya! Tidak sepertiku yang karena takut akan hal yang belum tentu terjadi meninggalkan Donghae untuk menikah dengan orang lain, dan dengan seenaknya meninggalkan suaminya untuk kembali pada kehidupan masa lalu! Tidak pantas aku berada ditengah mereka! Aku sadar yang dicintai Donghae sekarang adalah Eunhyuk, perasaan Donghae padaku hanyalah kasihan" jelas Ryeowook sambil mengelap air matanya.

"sekarang kau sudah sadar?" tanya seseorang dari ambang pintu. Ryeowook dan Sungmin menoleh, mendapati namja bersurai merah gelap berdiri sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Yesung" kata Sungmin pelan. Ryeowook tidak bisa berkata, dia terus menatap namja itu dalam diam. "oh aku pergi dulu, Kyuhyun pasti sedang butuh bantuan" Sungmin segera berlari keluar, setelah kepergiannya, Ryeowook kembali menangis.

"mianhae Wookie ini semua aku lakukan bukan untuk menyiksamu, aku tidak bermaksud untuk…." Belum selesai Yesung berbicara, Ryeowook langsung menghambur dipelukan Yesung.

"maafkan aku, maafkan aku…. ini semua salahku! Maafkan aku?"

"sudahlah, tidak ada yang salah dan benar disini! tidak usah menangis, nde?"

"tapi bagaimana dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae? aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada mereka"

"tenang ya Wookie, kita berdoa semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa! aku sudah menghubungi tim pencari khusus! Sekarang kau istirahat, aku dan yang lain akan pergi kehutan"

"tidak! aku ikut, aku yang tahu tempat jatuhnya Eunhyuk! Aku harus bertanggung jawab"

"baiklah, ambillah jaket! Aku tunggu dibawah nde?"

Kembali ke hutan.

"Eunhyuk, kau dimana? Tolong beri aku petunjuk? Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada dia, tolonglah aku tuhan…" ucap Donghae sambil mendongakkan wajah. Dia terdiam saat melihat kilauan yang dipantulkan oleh sebuah benda tidak jauh darinya. Donghae segera mengelap kasar wajahnya dan berlari menuju benda itu. Matanya terbelalak lebar saat melihat tubuh namja yang dicarinya sedang terbaring dengan luka di kaki.

"Eunhyuk" Donghae segera membawa kepala Eunhyuk di pangkuannya. Dia mencoba menggoyangkan tubuh itu walaupun apa yang dia lakukan tidak ada artinya. Eunhyuk tetap diam dengan mata tertutup. Donghae segera memeriksa denyut nadi Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk bangunlah, hei bangun…." Tubuh Eunhyuk gemetar.

"di-dingin… dingin" igau Eunhyuk dengan bibir pucatnya. Donghae segera mendekap tubuh itu. Berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan yang dia punya.

"bertahanlah, sebentar lagi! Aku akan membawamu keluar dari sini! Bertahanlah aku mohon" ucap Donghae sambil mengecup puncak kepala si namja manis. Dia menggendong Eunhyuk ala bridal style lalu berjalan perlahan mencari jalan keluar. Minimnya cahaya di sana sekaligus akar pohon dan genangan air yang cukup merepotkan membuat Donghae kesusahan berjalan.

"e-eomma…a-a-appa" igau Eunhyuk masih menutup mata.

"sabarlah Hyukkie, kita pasti keluar dari sini" kata Donghae dengan raut wajah khawatir. Namja bersurai brunette ini langsung mendongak merasakan beberapa tetes air membasahi bahunya. Donghae melihat langit yang mulai mendung. Awan gelap berkumpul menutupi bulan yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan baginya. "shit! Ya tuhan jangan sekarang" Donghae berusaha berjalan secepat yang dia bisa.

Tapi terlambat, air hujan turun semakin lama semakin deras. Donghae berusaha tetap berjalan, susahnya medan yang dilewati. membuat namja tampan ini kewalahan dan akhirnya…

"HYUKKIE…..!" mereka berdua kembali terperosok kedalam jurang.

…haehyuk…

aku mencintainya… tapi aku sukses membuatnya sakit hati. aku suka melihat senyumnya, sangat manis… tapi dengan mudah aku membuatnya menangis. Aku suka mendengar suaranya yang ramah dan bersemangat… tapi dengan kesalalahan yang aku buat suara itu jadi terkesan dingin dan ketus. Aku yang melambungkannya ke langit dan aku pula yang menjatuhkannya dengan sekali gerak.

Tuhan… sejahat itukah aku? kenapa dulu aku sangat egois? Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta? Sungguh aku namja terbodoh didunia! Bimbang pada perasaan yang jelas-jelas terlihat. Bagaimana menebus kesalahanku ini? Aku ingin melihat senyumnya, aku ingin memeluk tubuh kurus itu lagi dan aku ingin mendengarkan suaranya yang lembut. Tuhan… mungkin aku hamba yang bodoh dan tidak pernah bersyukur, tapi untuk kali ini saja! ijinkan aku? ijinkan aku menebus dosaku padanya! Aku ingin membahagiakannya…

. . . . .

Kelopak mata itu terbuka. Menampakkan iris coklatnya yang lembut. Namja bersurai brunette tergeletak dengan tubuh terlentang. Dia terdiam sambil merasakan hujan yang jatuh mengenai wajahnya. Tiba-tiba dia bangun dan menatap sekeliling. matanya membulat saat menemukan tubuh namja tidak jauh darinya. dengan langkah tertatih, si namja tampan mendekati tubuh tertelungkup itu. Membaliknya dan langsung memeriksa napasnya.

"syukurlah…. Hyukkie kita harus mencari tempat berteduh" kata namja itu. Dia menggendongnya dan berjalan mencari tempat yang dapat melindunginya dari guyuran air hujan yang terus turun. Setelah lama mencari akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah gua. Dia tertawa dan berjalan agak cepat ke sana. Namja itu bahkan tidak memperdulikan kaki kirinya yang terluka.

Sesampainya didalam gua, dia membaringkan Eunhyuk. Donghae menatap sekeliling gua yang gelap.

"semoga hujan cepat reda" kata Donghae pelan. Setelah itu dia mendekap tubuh Eunhyuk, sambil terus mencium puncak kepalanya. "bertahanlah sebentar lagi, mian aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa! bahkan tindakanku membuatmu semakin parah"

Gua itu sunyi, hanya terdengar suara air hujan dari luar. Donghae terdiam mencoba berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan. "benar! mungkin aku bisa menggunakan cara itu" Donghae menatap Eunhyuk lalu berdecak kesal. "oh god! Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya!"

"aniya! kalau aku tidak melakukannya, dia pasti terus kedinginan dan akhirnya… aku tidak boleh membiarkan itu terjadi" Donghae membaringkan tubuh Eunhyuk setelah membuka kemeja yang dia kenakan. "mianhae Hyukkie, ini semua untuk kebaikanmu, kumohon setelah ini kau tidak marah padaku" Donghae membuka kancing kemeja Eunhyuk, akhirnya terpampang kulit Eunhyuk yang seputih susu itu, tampak sangat halus dan lembut.

Untungnya namja ini adalah Lee Donghae. kalau tidak, sudah pasti akan langsung menyerang Eunhyuk. Donghae kembali menarik tangannya saat hendak membuka resleting celana namja manis yang sudah topless di depannya.

"tidak! aku tidak bisa! Apa yang harus aku katakan jika Eunhyuk menyalahkanku nantinya! Dia terlalu polos, aku tidak mau dia berpikir yang tidak-tidak dan akhirnya lebih membenciku" kata Donghae sambil mengacak rambut frustasi. "tapi dia kedinginan, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena diluar juga hujan lebat! Kalau pakaian basah ini tidak dilepas, dingin itu malah semakin menyebar" dengan keyakinannya Donghae memberanikan diri melepas celana Eunhyuk.

Donghae menelan ludah, melihatnya. Paha yang mulus dengan kulit seputih susu, dan jangan lupakan celana dalam bergambar monyet yang didalamnya menyimpan sesuatu membuat iman Donghae sedikit goyah. Tapi namja tampan ini langsung menggeleng dan menepuk keras pipinya.

"apa yang aku pikirkan! Bukan saatnya memikirkan hal jorok Lee Donghae! oh ini karena aku terlalu dekat dengan si evil" setelah memukul kepalanya sendiri, namja bersurai brunette ini membawa tubuh tanpa pakaian Eunhyuk ((hanya celana dalamnya saja yang tidak dilepas) #kalian mau tanya kenapa? Tanyakan sendiri pada Donghae #dikubur idup-idup #oke abaikan!) ke dalam pelukannya. Mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan yang dia punya.

Berhasil, tidak lama kemudian tubuh Eunhyuk mulai stabil. Donghae bisa mendengar suara napas Eunhyuk yang teratur. Dia tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Eunhyuk.

"syukurlah, syukurlah Hyukkie" kata Donghae dengan wajah bahagia. Saking senangnya namja dengan julukan ikan ini tidak menyadi kelopak mata Eunhyuk sedikit demi sedikit terbuka menampakkan iris coklatnya yang indah. Eunhyuk terdiam mendengar suara Donghae yang terus bersyukur, merasakan dekapan Donghae dan kulitnya yang hangat. Kulit? Eunhyuk menatap tubuhnya dan langsung membulatkan mata.

"AAAAAAAA!" dengan sekali dorong Eunhyuk menjatuhkan tubuh Donghae. namja tampan itu menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "apa yang kau lakukan Donghae-ssi? Da-dan kenapa kita ada disini?"

"aku bisa…."

"kemana pakaianku? Kenapa kau topless? Kau berniat jahat?"

"ti-tidak aku bisa jelaskan"

"apa kau berniat memperkosaku seperti difilm-film?"

"tidak Hyuk, ini semua…."

"Donghae-ssi kenapa kau melakukan hal itu? Padahal aku sangat percaya padamu walaupun kau seenaknya aku tetap percaya padamu, tapi…."

"Hyukkie dengarkan aku!" kata Donghae sambil mencengkram kedua lengan Eunhyuk. Matanya menatap Eunhyuk lurus, membuat namja manis ini diam. "oke, aku jelaskan dari awal dan jangan berbicara"

_skip time_

"jadi kau menyelamatku?" tanya Eunhyuk setelah mendengar semua penjelasan dari Donghae. namja tampan ini menghembuskan napas dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Eunhyuk terdiam sambil memainkan jarinya. Dia merasa bersalah telah menunduh Donghae yang bukan-bukan. Eunhyuk melirik Donghae dan kembali menunduk begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka terus terdiam, sampai akhirnya suara petir menyambar cukup keras.

Eunhyuk terperanjat kaget dan segera menghambur kepelukan Donghae. Donghae yang kebingungan hanya bisa diam merasakan tubuh Eunhyuk yang menggigil ketakutan.

"Hyukkie… kau takut petir" tanya Donghae yang hanya mendapat anggukan dari Eunhyuk. Mereka terdiam, hingga suara petir itu hilang. Wajah Eunhyuk langsung memerah bak tomat saat menyadari apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Eunhyuk memalingkan wajah dan menjauh dari Donghae, membuat namja tampan ini bingung.

"mi-mianhae… a-aku tidak sengaja!" kata Eunhyuk tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Petir itu kembali menyambar, Eunhyuk yang ketakutan hanya bisa menenggelamkan kepala diantara lututnya. Donghae terus menatap Eunhyuk sampai akhirnya dia mendengar suara tangisan.

"hiks hiks…eomma, appa hiks, hiks"

Donghae mendekatkan tubuhnya, dan menangkup wajah Eunhyuk, menghapus air mata itu sambil tersenyum. "kenapa harus menangis? ada aku disini! Kau hanya perlu mendengar suaraku! Tidak usah mendengar yang lain, arra?" Donghae mengelus rambut Eunhyuk dan mulai bernyanyi.

Igeon jinsimiya Baby neoro gadeukhan nae soke gaseume ne soneul daebwa dugeungeorineungeol

Meoritsoken ontong neoya sesang ane geottoldeon nal jichin nal salsu itge haejun neoya

Hanchameul banghwang ggeute (honja) gyeondyeosseo neo eobsi (neo eobsi) ijeya naega chacheum pyeonghwarobge misoreul jitne

Eodumeul judeon keoteun (meolri) geodeojun ne songil (ne songil) nunape nega bichwo seulpeum ddawin jiwojyeo

Ajikggaji mothaejun geumal moki meyeo sikeunhan geumal nuguboda saranghae ojik neowa na nannana nannana nanna

I sungani haengbokhae jeongmal naege waseo gomawo jeongmal nareul da julhan saram ojik neowa na nannana nannana baro neo (suju-all my heart)

Eunhyuk terdiam, mendengarnya. Lalu merona saat Donghae membawa tangannya ke dada bidang itu.

"Hyukkie, mungkin kata maaf saja tidak cukup untuk menebus semua dosaku… aku yang membuatmu menangis karena sakit hati, aku yang dengan mudahnya membuangmu, aku yang terlalu bodoh menyadari perasaanku, dan aku sungguh…" Donghae diam saat jari telunjuk Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya.

"tidak usah mengatakan apa-apa, kau disini saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup"

"mianhae…" Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk. "saranghae Hyukkie, jeongmal saranghae" Eunhyuk terpaku mendengarnya. "waktu itu, aku ingin mengatakannya! Tapi perasaan itu terkalahkan oleh egoku yang tinggi, kebodohanku juga kembali mengalahkan perasaan tulusku ini… bimbang hanya karena hal yang tidak pantas di bimbangkan" Donghae melepaskan pelukanya, lalu mengelus pipi yang terus merona itu.

"pada saat Wookie mengatakan kau jatuh, pikiranku langsung kosong! Kau tahu hanya ada dua suruhan, pertama untuk segera menemukanmu dan yang kedua, bunuh diri jika kau tidak ditemukan! Karena aku sadar seorang Kim Eunhyuk sangat berarti bagi Lee Donghae" ucap Donghae dengan senyum tulusnya, lalu kembali memeluk Eunhyuk. Namja manis ini tersenyum kecil dan dengan ragu membalas pelukan Donghae.

"aku juga bodoh tidak mengerti cinta, tapi secara berani mencintaimu! Mianhae?"

"mungkin sekarang kita impas" celutuk Donghae sambil menyentil hidung Eunhyuk. Membuat sang empunya mengerucutkan bibir. "bagaimana? kau mau jadi pacarku? Tidak! itu terlalu lama! Kau mau jadi istriku?"

"hah?" Eunhyuk tercengang. dan entah setan dari mana Donghae mencium bibir yang sedikit terbuka itu.

"sungguh, baru pertama kali aku mencium seseorang! Dan aku sudah ketagihan akan rasa bibir manis orang itu"

"Donghae….."

"mianhae Hyukkie, aku terlalu bodoh untuk mengungkapkan kata-kata! Mungkin terkesan kaku dan jorok! Tapi ini tulus dari dalam hatiku"

"tidak, maksudku… kau pertama kali mencium seseorang?"

"nde, dan itu kau"

"lalu saat bersama Ryeowook-ssi?" Donghae kembali mencium bibir Eunhyuk.

"tidak ada yang menarik hatiku seperti mu, Kim Eunhyuk" Donghae mengelus rambut Eunhyuk, si empunya hanya diam dengan wajah merona sampai ketelinga. "aku baru sadar bahwa kau sangat manis" setelah mengatakan itu Donghae kembali mencium Eunhyuk. Membawanya dalam ciuman panas yang berlangsung lama.

.

.**warning area!**

Oke… saia sudah mengingatkan jadi TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME! Hehehe ghamsamnidha #bow

.

Donghae membawa tubuh Eunhyuk berbaring sambil terus berciuman. Karena pasokan udara di paru-paru mulai habis Eunhyuk langsung memukul-mukul dada Donghae. namja tampan itu melepaskan ciumannya, melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang memerah dengan mulut terbuka membuat hati Donghae bergejolak.

Dengan bermodal nekat dari pengalamannya melihat salah satu video milik Kyuhyun, Donghae mencium leher jenjang Eunhyuk. Mengigitnya, menghisap dan menjilat. Terus seperti ini hingga leher putih itu dipenuhi bercak kemerahan. Eunhyuk yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa berteriak dan mendesah. Baru kali ini dia merasakan hal seperti ini.

"Do…akh Donghae~" ucap Eunhyuk terbata lidah Donghae berpindah ke salah satu tonjolan didadanya. Eunhyuk memejamkan mata sambil bergeliat resah merasakan nipplenya yang digigit dan dijilat secara bergantian. Kepala Donghae kembali ke atas, menjilati belakang telinga Eunhyuk sebelum membisikkan sesuatu.

"aku tidak menyangka semua di tubuhmu berasa manis Hyukkie… jangan salahkan aku jika semakin mencintaimu" kata Donghae lalu kembali membawa Eunhyuk dalam ciuman panas. Posisi yang saling tindih membuat mereka dapat merasakan sesuatu yang menegang dibalik celana milik pasangan. Dengan sengaja Donghae menggesekkan kedua benda itu.

"ah…"

"hosh… Hyukkie?" ucap Donghae dengan suaranya yang semakin berat. Eunhyuk tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa selain mendesah. Karena terbawa napsu yang semakin lama semakin besar.

Donghae membuka pertahanan terakhir Eunhyuk. Setelah itu terdiam melihat tubuh indah yang berbaring pasrah dibawahnya. Kulit seputih susu yang halus membuatnya seperti sebuah pahatan patung porselen yang indah, belum lagi wajah Eunhyuk yang merona semakin tampak manis dan menggoda.

"jangan melihatku seperti itu Donghae"

"kenapa? Kau malu? Hehe wajahmu jadi semakin mengemaskan saat merona" kata-kata Donghae membuat Eunhyuk mengerjapkan mata. "wae? Ada yang salah?"

"aniya! Hanya merasa kau bukan Donghae"

"bukan aku?"

"nde! Donghae yang ada dipikiranku adalah seorang namja keras kepala yang suka seenaknya dan…" belum selesai Eunhyuk berbicara, bibirnya langsung dibungkam oleh bibir tipis Donghae.

"saat ini, tambahkan dipikiranmu bahwa Donghae adalah namja romantic yang sangat tampan dan sangat sangat sangat~ mencintai Kim Eunhyuk"

"Donghae…."

"apa kau mencintaiku Hyukkie? Apa aku boleh melanjutkannya?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah serius. "kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksa"

"lakukan saja" jawab Eunhyuk pelan.

"maksutmu?"

"aku juga mencintaimu Hae… jadi, tidak apa-apa"

"kau menerimaku?" pertanyaan ini hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Eunhyuk. Donghae tiba-tiba menyeringai (#ni ikan emang udah ketularan evil cho #ditabokkyu) "eum… apa buktinya kalau kau juga mencintaiku?"

"bukti?"

"nde! aku tidak mau dituduh memperkosa seorang namja polos apalagi karena paksaan" kata Donghae sambil membuang muka. Eunhyuk mengigit bibir bawahnya dan dengan malu-malu mencium pipi Donghae. hanya sebuah kecupan singkat, tapi itu langsung membuatnya merona hebat. Donghae tersenyum dan menaruh kepalanya di ceruk leher si namja manis. "saranghae"

"nado, nado saranghae" balas Eunhyuk sambil memeluk leher Donghae. mereka kembali berciuman. Pertama hanya kecupan antara bibir kissable dan tipis, karena bosan Donghae mengigit bibir tebal dibawahnya membuat bibir itu terbuka. Tanpa membuang waktu dia melesatkan lidahnya kedalam mulut sang pujaan hati. mengabsen setiap deretan gigi rapi itu, setelahnya mengajak sang tuan rumah untuk saling bergelut. Eunhyuk yang bingung hanya mengikuti perlakuan Donghae dan naluri ilmiahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Donghae melepas tautan itu. lalu mengecup dahi Eunhyuk, turun kehidung, mulut, dagu, leher, dada, perut… sedikit bermain dengan pusar sang namja manis dan berpindah ke paha sebelah kiri.

"ah.. aaaaa~" suara itu yang terus terdengar dari mulut Eunhyuk. Dengan niat mencoba-coba Donghae mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilat paha itu. semakin kedalam dan keatas. Hingga akhirnya tiba ke menu utama. Dia tersenyum dan langsung menjilati junior berukuran tidak seberapa di depannya. Hal ini membuat sang empunya membulatkan mata dan kebingungan.

"arkh…oh ah~ Do-Donghae ah a-apa yang kau lakukan argh" katanya sambil menggelengkan kepala. Tangan seputih susu itu bergerak kemana-mana mencari tempat untuk melampiaskan rasa yang tidak pernah dialaminya ini. tangan itu berhenti pada kepala Donghae. dia meletakkan jarinya disela-sela rambut si namja tampan, lalu menariknya perlahan. Membuat si empunya merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda.

"mmm, mmhh oh oh hae~ a-aku ada sesuatu akh yang…yang ah ahk" Donghae yang tahu, semakin mempercepat kulumannya. Bahkan bukan hanya dijilat tapi disedot dan diciumi puncak kepala junior Eunhyuk. Namja manis ini bergerak resah, dia mengeratkan jambakannya di rambut Donghae. tidak memperdulikan rambut itu akan tercabut atau patah. Jari kakinya mengerat satu sama lain, kepalanya pun tidak henti-hentinya bergerak. resah tapi ingin cepat terselesaikan perasaan aneh ini.

"Do-Donghae…ah ah au akh su-sudah akh aku ti-ti… ARKH!" namja manis ini memejamkan mata, merasakan sesuatu yang melesat keluar dari dalam dirinya. Dengan napas tersenggal dia melirik Donghae yang tengah sibuk menyedot hasil ejakulasinya. Namja penyuka ikan itu mendongak dan tersenyum melihat ekspresi Eunhyuk.

"kau memang indah Hyukkie"

'blush~' Eunhyuk memalingkan wajahnya. Dengan tetap tersenyum, Donghae mengelus rambut itu.

"aku tidak menyangka, melakukan hal ini denganmu! Kau tahu ini adalah pertama kalinya bagiku dan aku yakin kau juga! Jadi aku tanya sekali lagi, apa kau mau melanjutkanya?" tanya Donghae masih dengan elusnya. "kata Kyuhyun ini adalah hal tersakit yang akan dialami posisi sepertimu… tapi yah nantinya akan… akan…" Donghae tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapanya. Sepertinya namja yang terkenal jenius ini bingung memilih kata-kata.

"lakukan saja! aku percaya padamu" kata Eunhyuk sambil menampakkan senyum manisnya. Tangan seputih susu itu menangkup wajah Donghae yang ada diatasnya. "aku yakin kau tidak akan menyakitiku! mungkin dulu pernah, tapi sekarang… Donghae tidak akan melakukanya"

"tentu, aku tidak akan membuat malaikat seindah dirimu menangis! Aku pasti akan mengutuk diriku sendiri jika aku melakukannya"

"nde, aku percaya padamu"

"eum… aku lakukan tapi jika kau kesakitan kita berhenti oke? Aku tidak mau membuatmu terluka dan kau tidak perlu memaksakanya" kata Donghae yang hanya dibalas senyum oleh si namja manis. Donghae membelai junior Eunhyuk dengan jari-jarinya. Bermaksud mengambil sperma untuk pelumas. Setelah dirasa cukup dia kembali menenggelamkan wajah di ceruk leher itu. menghirup aroma strawberry yang membuatnya ketagihan. Dia menciumi garis wajah Eunhyuk, sambil berusaha memasukkan satu jari tengahnya pada manhole namja manis. Eunhyuk memerinyitkan alisnya. Merasakan benda asing yang masuk kedalam dirinya. Dia menatap kebawah melihat jari Donghae timbul tenggelam di lubangnya.

"gwenchana?"

"n-nde…ah gwen…ah chana" mendapat jawaban seperti itu Donghae kembali memasukkan jarinya. Hingga tiga jari tertanam dilubang itu. "akh…" Eunhyuk melepaskan desahannya saat salah satu jari Donghae menyentuh sesuatu di lubang itu. Donghae diam, dengan sengaja dia kembali menyentuh tonjolan itu. yang lagi-lagi mendapat respon sama oleh si empunya. Pikirannya melayang pada pembicaraannya bersama sang evil. Senyum ah bukan lebih tepatnya seringai langsung terkulis disana.

"Hyukkie, kau suka?"

"nde, nde… ah Hae~"

"hem wae?"

"lebih dalam, ah lebih ah disa-na" senyum terus terkembang diwajah tampannya. Apalagi melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang tengah horny. Membuat libido Donghae meningkat, dan tentu saja berdampak pada sang junior yang mengacung di bawah. Dia mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya membuat mata Eunhyuk terbuka.

"aku akan memberikanmu yang lebih" kata Donghae, diambil dari ajaran sang master yadong, evil cho. Setelahnya dia memposisikan tubuhnya di antara kaki Eunhyuk yang membuka. Menggocok juniornya sebentar dan memposisikan di depan manhole berkedut itu. Donghae mendorong pinggulnya, membuat sang junior masuk secara perlahan ke lubang itu. Eunhyuk membulatkan mata, dan kembali mengeratkan jari kakinya.

"arkh, kh… hosh hosh ah ahakaaaaaaa H-Hae"

"Hyuk-Hyukkie, kau sungguh sempit"

"akh… sakit au ah! Akh~ sakit Hae" Eunhyuk tidak dapat membendung air matanya. Seperti dirobek, panas dan nyeri. Dia menggerakkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan sambil mencengkram lengan Donghae di sisi tubuhnya. "Do-Donghae sakit hiks…appo appo hiks" Donghae yang tidak tega menyeka dahi Eunhyuk yang penuh keringat. Menenggelamkan kepala di leher seputih susu itu sambil memasukkan sisa juniornya dengan cepat. Eunhyuk membuka mulutnya sebagai respon.

Donghae mengatur napasnya, memerinyit alis merasakan sensasi berbeda saat juniornya diremas oleh manhole itu. dia menatap Eunhyuk, dan langsung mengulum bibir plum itu saat ada kesempatan.

"Hyukkie… masih sakit?"

"aniya hanya sedikit aneh"

"mianhae" tubuh Donghae bergerak membuat Eunhyuk mengeratkan genggamannya.

"akh"

"Hyukkie~"

"Donghae, lagi… bergerak lagi" Eunhyuk mengalungkan tanganya di leher Donghae yang tetap diam. Setelah sadar dia meneguk ludahnya dan mengangguk. Pertama gerakan pelan, kulit yang saling bergesekan itu membawa respon tersendiri bagi keduanya. "akh ah ah ah haaah~ ah ah Hae ah lebih lebih… ah cepat"

"nde chagi" Donghae mempercepat gerakannya. Maju mundur membuat tubuh Eunhyuk bergoncang.

"ah… ah ah ARKH KH… Hae~" respon itu membuat Donghae tersenyum dan menggerakkan badannya, berusaha menumbuk titik itu. semakin cepat dan cepat… gua gelap itu dipenuhi suara desahan bahkan gemricik hujan diluar terkalahkan oleh dua insan yang saat ini tengah mengejar kenikmatan dunia.

"ah Hyukkie, kau sungguh nikmat akh"

"Hae lagi, lebih dalam Hae~ lebih ah" Donghae menempelkan bibirnya, mengulum bibir plum yang sangat menggod itu. setelahnya dia membawa tubuh Eunhyuk untuk duduk, tentunya tanpa memperlambat gerakan. Rasa aneh tapi nikmat ini membuat Eunhyuk kehabisan tenaga. Dengan pasrah dia menaruh kepalanya di ceruk leher Donghae. peluh yang bercucuran, rambut yang lepek dan mulut terbuka yang dapat mendeskripsikan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan.

"Hae… Hae sudah a-aku aku… mau keluar Hae ah ah"

"keluarkan saja chagi ah keluarkan" Donghae mempercepat gerakkanya.

"ah ah aaah"

"ah sebut namaku hah Hyukkie"

"hah… ah ah emm mmm ah ah DONGHAE!" Eunhyuk memejamkan mata, menikmati ejakulasinya. Donghae diam, melihat wajah penuk kenikmatan Eunhyuk. Setelahnya dia kembali bergerak menuntaskan pekerjaan.

"akan sampai, akan sampai…. Ahk HYUKKIE"

Mungkin karena lelah, Eunhyuk langsung tertidur. Donghae tersenyum sambil mengelus wajah manis di bawahnya. Dengan perlahan dia mencabut juniornya, dan kembali mengelus wajah penuh peluh itu.

"tuhan… gomawo sudah mengirimkan langit biru untuk mewarnai hatiku yang gelap! Aku janji tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya lagi!" Donghae mencium dahi Eunhyuk. Hanya sebuah kecupan yang penuh dengan kehangatan yang indah.

…haehyuk…

# 1 bulan kemudian…

"pengantin, harap mempersiapkan diri dengan cepat! Resepsinya akan segera dilaksanakan"

"n-nde" katanya gugup. Dia kembali menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin, setelah itu menunduk sambil menghembuskan napas.

"annyeong!" sapaan itu membuat si namja cantik menoleh. Dia tersenyum mendapati namja manis yang tengah melambaikan tangan.

"Hyukkie… ku kira kau tidak datang"

"hehe mana mungkin aku tidak datang dipernikahan sahabat dan hyungku" kata Eunhyuk mantap. Namja cantik itu mencoba tersenyum. "waeyo? Sepertinya ada masalah? Ceritakan padaku Wookie"

"eum… aku, aku sangat gugup"

"aigoo, kenapa harus gugup? Bukanya kau dulu juga pernah mengalaminya"

"n-nde tapi… dulu lain! Bahkan sekarang aku tidak bisa melihat mata Yesungie hyung"

"hehehe ciyee Wookie punya nama panggilan untuk Yeye hyung nde? manis juga"

"Hyukkie! Jangan menggodaku"

"hehe mian" Eunhyuk mengatupkan tangan lalu duduk disamping Ryeowook. "cinta itu rumit kan? bahkan kau tidak akan menyangka bisa mencintai orang itu! sekarang kau hanya perlu bersikap seperti Wookie yang baru! Penuh cinta dan kasih sayang untuk Yeye hyung! kau tidak perlu memikirkan masa lalu, karena tanpa kesalahan kita tidak mungkin mengetahui kebenaran! Manusia hanya perlu belajar dan memahami agar tidak masuk kedalam kesalahan yang sama"

"nde, gomawo Hyukkie! Kau memang yang terbaik, beruntungnya Hae bisa mendapatkanmu"

"hehe, nah kajja semua orang sudah menunggu! Ini takdir barumu Wookie, gerbang baru, fighting!"

"fighting!"

Semua orang yang saat ini duduk di kursi gereja langsung berdiri, saat musik pengiring pengantin di bunyikan. Eunhyuk mengendap-ngendap kembali ke kursinya. Donghae mendeathglare namja manis ini sambil menarik hidungnya.

"aish appo! Jangan ditarik Hae"

"kau darimana saja? menggoda para pelayan tampan itu ya?"

"hemm jangan mulai" kata Eunhyuk sambil menggeleng melihat keposesivan Donghae.

"terus kau kemana?"

"sssst! Kalian jangan berisik" ucap Sungmin sambil memukul kepala Donghae. Eunhyuk tersenyum dan memeletkan lidah. Donghae mengerucut sambil menggosok kepala.

"waaah Wookie cantik, neomu yeopoo!" kali ini Sungmin yang berteriak. Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya hanya menggeleng.

Ryeowook berjalan, dan menoleh menatap Eunhyuk yang mengepalkan tangan. Dia tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Didepan Yesung sudah siap dengan setelan jas putih, serta bunga mawar merah sebagai pemanis yang terselip di saku sebelah kanan. Yesung tersenyum dan mengandeng tangan Ryeowook menuju pastur di depan altar. Sebelum itu dia berbisik pada Ryeowook.

"saranghae" satu kata itu sukses membuat wajah Ryeowook merona hebat.

…

Setelah pernikahan. Haehyuk, Kyumin dan Yewook duduk melingkari sebuah meja besar. Mereka tengah berbincang sambil menikmati berbagai macam makanan.

"waaaa pernikahan ini sangat mewah! Makanannya pun enak! Coba dulu pernikahanku seperti ini" kata Sungmin sambil melahap daging panggangnya. "kenyataannya? Kyuhyun sekarang semakin pelit" gerutuan itu membuat keempat namja lain tertawa. Kyuhyun langsung mendeathglare istrinya.

"Minnie~ kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu?"

"aku benar kan! bahkan kau tidak pernah memberikanku hadiah seperti dulu! Apa karena kita sudah menikah, dan aku hamil jadi semakin jelek dan kau bosan"

"hei aku sedang menabung chagi! Kau tahu, hal ini aku lakukan untuk ageya di dalam perutmu"

"jinjja?"

"tentu saja! aku ingin yang terbaik untuk anak kita nanti" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengelus perut rata Sungmin.

"tapi apa tidak berlebihan Kyu, Sungmin saja baru hamil 1 bulan"

"aish kau itu bodoh atau apa sih ikan! Semakin lama akan semakin matang rencananya! Dia akan kujadikan master dari segala master game, lihat saja!" Sungmin menggeleng dan memukul kepala Kyuhyun. "appo kenapa aku dipukul chagi?"

"ageya yang minta, dia kira kau tombol psp" perkataan itu sukses membuat semuanya tertawa.

"daripada aku, lebih berlebihan Yesung kan! dia kembali mengadakan acara pernikahan, padahal mereka masih berstatus suami istri" Sungmin kembali memukul kepala Kyuhyun, saat melihat wajah Ryewook yang tertunduk. Yesung tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan istrinya.

"aku menganggap pernikahan yang dulu tidak sah! Karena saat itu aku memaksa seseorang yang belum mencintaiku untuk menikah denganku… padahal jika aku mau bersabar dan lebih berusaha aku akan mendapatkannya, bukan Cuma nama atau tubuh tapi juga hatinya" penjelasan Yesung membuat Ryeowook menatapnya. "makanya aku ingin memperbaiki itu, membuat rumah tangga baru dengan cinta yang baru, cinta yang iklas dan tulus… akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melakukan pernikahan lagi"

"Yesungie hyung…" Ryeowook terdiam melihat Yesung yang tersenyum keaarahnya.

"oh iya mumpung kita semua berkumpul, aku ingin tanya kalau kau cinta… kenapa kau menyiksa istrimu? Apa kau pscyo?"

"Kyu! Apa yang kau bicarakan sih?" tanya Sungmin sambil berbisik. "hehe mian, Kyuhyun ini memang suka seenaknya" kata Sungmin dengan senyum dipaksakan. Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling tatap. Yesung terdiam, dan Ryeowook hanya bisa menunduk.

"hahaha begitulah, mungkin karena dulu aku terlalu mencintainya! Dan jangan lupakan wajahku yang menakutkan ini, bukanya aku terlihat seperti boneka chucky! Makanya Wookie jadi…." Belum selesai Yesung berbicara Ryeowook sudah menyelanya.

"aniya! Sebenarnya aku yang mengarang cerita itu" kata Ryeowook dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Yesungie hyung adalah orang yang baik, dia adalah suami yang mementingkan istrinya… mungkin waktu itu saking kalutnya dia mengurungku di kamar itupun aku yang salah karena merecoki acara kematian ibunya! Dosaku sudah terlalu besar, dosaku pada ibu Yesungie hyung, pada Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Yesungie hyung sendiri"

"hei jangan berkata seperti itu, kalau kau masih berpikiran seperti itu sia-sia saja kan aku membuat pesta pernikan ini? bagiku… adanya pesta ini menjadi bukti bahwa kita melangkah ke masa depan yang baru"

"gomawo Yesungie hyung" kata Ryeowook dengan leleran air mata. Yesung tersenyum sambil menghapus air mata itu.

"atmosfir cinta, oh cinta~!" seru Kyuhyun lantang membuat semua mata kecuali Yewook mendeathglarenya.

"kalau Donghae dan Hyukkie, kapan menyusul kami menikah?" tanya Sungmin mencoba mengusir kecanggungan. Eunhyuk menunduk karena malu dan Donghae tertawa garing. Kyuhyun menyeringai menunjukkan keevilannya.

"mungkin bulan depan, aku ingin mempersiapkan tempatnya"

"woow, romatis! Dimana Hae?"

"aku ingin digereja pinggir pantai" kata Donghae sambil mengelus tangan Eunhyuk.

"kenapa tidak menikah digua? Seperti waktu kalian…" belum selesai Kyuhyun berbicara, Donghae sudah membungkam mulut itu. Eunhyuk mengerjapkan mata, Sungmin menautkan alis dan Yewook saling tatap.

"hahahaha Kyu kau itu ada-ada saja! masa digua sih? Hahaha" Donghae melirik Eunhyuk yang sepertinya paham arah pembicaraan ini. wajahnyapun memerah karena malu. Ini dia resiko jika dipergoki oleh seorang raja setan. Seperti yang kita ketahui 1 bulan yang lalu saat tim pencari memasuki hutan keesokan harinya untuk mencari Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Kyuhyunlah yang menemukan mereka di gua tengah tidur tanpa busana dan saling memeluk. Kyuhyun langsung berjanji tidak akan mengatakannya, tapi siapa yang tahu? Namanya saja evil mana mungkin dapat dipercaya 100%.

"tapi kau sudah pintar, ilmu keyadongan itu harus kau sebarkan arra?" pernyataan ambigu itu membuat Yesung, Ryeowook dan Sungmin saling tatap. Sedangkan Eunhyuk, namja manis ini tetap menunduk karena malu. "apa kau akan melakukannya lagi? hei aku memiliki berbagai macam gaya?"

"yaa Cho Kyuhyun! Diam!"

_The End_

Dan berakhirlah kisah ini dengan kegejan otak saia

Gomawo untuk semua yang sudah bersedia menunggu, membaca serta mereview ff abal-abal saia, gomawo #bow, saranghae semuanya ! #pletak #abaikan

Mian kalau berakhirnya ff ini ndak sesuai keinginan kalian

Okelah balas-balas review

**Ranigaem1:** uda dijelas'in kok disini… sebenarnya si wook itu ngarang cerita! Yeye ndak pscyo, biasalah lah supaya bisa deket ama si Haek makanya sampai berbuat kayak gitu ^^ gomawo reviewnya Rani #hug

**Kakimulusheenim:** hahaha disini uda diselesain kok chingu~ si haek uda ndak pabo lagi… wook juga uda sadar kalau jerapah hanya milik kura-kura #ditendang kkoming, gomawo uda mau review

**Dekdes:** hehehe uda selesai kok, emang puncak ceritanya itu chap sebelumnya… gomawo uda mau nunggu nde? n mian kalau chap terakhir ini ndak memuaskan

**Ratu kyuhae:** hahaha uda finish nie? Gimana? Maaf kalau ndak memuaskan? Gomawo uda mau nunggu nde? #hug^^

**Reiasia95:** nde, ini juga baru updet… mian karena nunggu lama #bow, hahaha ini uda finish Rei, jadi uda kebuka sendiri-sendiri jalurnya^^ #tebar angpao tenang si hyuk uda ndak kayak lagunya melly lagi digantung, dan untuk versi cerita yang benar 'ting tong' anda benar! #kasih payung cantik, versi cerita yeye yang bener bukan si wookwook gomawo uda mengikuti cerita ini nde? gomawo uda mau review, itu buat saia semangat banget #hug

**Isroie106:** uda kebuka disini apa yang dilakukan wookie dan berakibat haehyuk yadongan yeeee #dilempar ke planet Jupiter, gomawo uda mau menunggu ff abal-abal saia, seneng banget~ semoga end episode ndak mengecewakan

**Abilhikmah:** hehehe di chap ini uda diberitau kok siapa yang nemuin si hyukkie

**Fishyhaehyuk:** hehehe nde fishy, chap ini uda terakhir, mian kalau ndak sesuai keinginan fishy? Mian #bow, nde fishy mianhae… saia emang suka galau dan akhirnya menyerah tapi saia berpikir jauh karena review dari semuanya… saia juga memikirkan perasaan para pembaca yang lain, kalau baca ndak sampai selesai pasti ndak menyenangkan, bener ndak? Soalnya saia juga seperti itu… apalagi virus haehyuk perlu dilestarikan karena hampir punah… jadi maafkan saia, saia akan belajar lebih lagi supaya ndak suka menyerah ditengah jalan? Gomawo fishy #hug

**Wonhaesung love:** nde ini uda next, gomawo

**Haehyuk:** hehehe ini uda chap terakhir looo #tebar video yadong haehyuk, mian kalau ndak sesuai keinginan

**Novapolariself:** yang jahat uda ketahuan kok siapa di chap ini, hehehe mian uda buat menunggu

**Reezuu608:** hahahaha nde Rezu, mian? Itu karena kegalauan saia, tapi sekarang semangat kok nyebarin virus haehyuk gomawo nde reviewnya

**Hyunfujoshipper:** hahaha ini uda selesai looo yeeee! Tapi diselesaikan dengan yadong yang masih ecek-ecek, mian #pundung… gomawo uda review

**HAEHYUK IS REAL:** uda dilanjut looo, dan taraaaa chap terakhir ini! gimana apa memuaskan? Mian kalo ndak sesuai keinginan?

**Riztyminimi: **salam kenal juga Rizty #hug, nde saia emang terlalu kebawa galau kemarin, tapi uda ndak kok… saia berpikir sebelum Eunhyuk atau Donghae menikah, saia ndak akan berhenti nyebarin virus mereka ^^ gomawo nde uda suka ff gueje saia, ini uda chap terakhir? Mian kalo kurang puas

**Chominimi1:** annyeong, salam kenal! Gomawo sudah suka ff abal-abal saia #hug, nde sebenarnya saia berpikir, saia terlalu jahat jadi elf~ saia ndak terima kalau super junior siapapun itu terutama haehyuk menikah… kalau punya pacar sih wajar namanya juga mereka namja normal bukan namja yang ada diimajinasi saia… tapi, yang saia tanyakan kenapa terburu-buru? Minpa kenapa kayak gitu? Padahal teukpa aja ndak ingin cepet-cepet…yah tapi sudahlah? Saia tetep nyelipin kyumin disini, tapi saia berimajinasi kyumin yang dulu bukan yang sekarang oke fix #author jahat, sarap #dilakban -_- gomawo Cho, saia seneng banget disemangati kayak gini gomawooo, syukur deh kalau dpet feelnya… ini uda chap terakhir semoga memuaskan

.

.

.dan saia Cuma ingin berterimakasih pada kalian ^^ semangat kalian, review kalian sangat berarti bagi saia~ hehehe

Uda chap terakhir ndak kerasa ya? kalau kurang memuaskan jangan rajam saia oke

Akhir kata byee~

Tunggu ff2 saia selanjutnya #promosi #plak

#naek kuda poni ke negeripolarise


End file.
